


Ольховый Король

by Cergart



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Classical Music, Consent Issues, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, Love/Hate, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Сара берет Тоби на концерт. Это самая долгая ночь в году. У слов есть власть. Музыка таит в себе магию. А бессмертная любовь может обернуться настоящим кошмаром.





	1. Глава 1. Feiner Knabe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erlkönig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249091) by [Subtilior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtilior/pseuds/Subtilior). 



> бета Серый кардинал 8

Солнце почти село, когда у Сары зазвонил мобильник.  
  
— Милая?  
  
Прижав телефон к уху, одновременно копошась в сумке, Сара прошипела, узнав голос:  
  
— Тише, я в библиотеке. Что случилось?  
  
— Я хотела напомнить тебе о концерте, — прошептала Карен.  
  
Сара судорожно открыла свой ежедневник и, сверившись со своими записями, нахмурилась. Двадцать первое декабря было отмечено цветными ручками.  
  
— Да… ох.  
  
— Что значит «ох»?  
  
— Я думала, концерт будет завтра вечером, но видимо, он состоится сегодня?  
  
— Да, сегодня! Тоби с таким нетерпением этого ждал, он только что звонил мне домой из концертного зала. Ты же взяла билеты? — встревожилась Карен.  
  
Сара закусила губу. Ее мачеха была великолепной, когда дело касалось организации свадеб, чего нельзя было сказать о ее умении выстраивать отношения с людьми. Тем не менее, несколько лет назад они все же смогли прийти к примирению… казалось, что это было так давно. А в сложившейся ситуации виновата была только Сара. Лицо несчастного Тоби встало у нее перед глазами. Сара вздохнула.  
  
— Да, его билет у меня, — Сара проверила конверт с билетами, надежно заложенный между страниц ежедневника. — Я как раз недалеко.  
  
Бросив взгляд в окно, выходящее на запад, где лучи заходящего солнца окрашивали здания в алый, Сара быстро зашагала к выходу.  
  
— Я уже выхожу, — показав пропуск охраннику, Сара проскользнула через турникет и побежала по коридору. — Буду через пять минут.  
  
— Спасибо, дорогая. Я знаю, что тебе нужно готовиться к экзаменам, но для Тоби этот концерт так много значит. Он всю прошлую неделю только о нем и говорил и… — Карен замолчала, когда Сара вскрикнула — как только за ней закрылась дверь библиотеки, Сару обдало порывом ледяного воздуха.  
  
— Все хорошо?  
  
Вести беседу, пытаясь при этом надеть шарф и не выронить сумку с телефоном, было не так-то просто. Быстро сдавшись, Сара ответила:  
  
— Да, на улице хренов дубак.  
  
— Не выражайся.  
  
Сара закатила глаза.  
  
— Клянусь, так говорилось в каком-то фильме!  
  
Из трубки донесся смех.  
  
— Ну, ладно. Еще раз спасибо. Надеюсь, мы с отцом скоро увидим тебя на ужине.  
  
— Обязательно, — Сара улыбнулась, подумав о цыпленке à lʼorange (Карен прекрасно готовила), но тут же нахмурилась. — Подожди, если ты сейчас дома, то кто тогда отвез Тоби на концерт?  
  
На другом конце послышался вздох.  
  
— Я высадила его, когда мы проезжали мимо. Знаю, что прошу много, но…  
  
— Не волнуйся, — прервала ее Сара. — Я его заберу. Будем считать это расплатой за мою забывчивость.  
  
— Как дела с экзаменами?  
  
— Завтра последний. Я готова насколько это вообще возможно. Запомнить больше мозг просто не в состоянии.  
  
Пробираясь через сугробы, чтобы ненароком не поскользнуться на льду, Сара мельком взглянула на часы. Пятнадцать минут до начала, она успевала. Замедлив шаг, она сосредоточилась на разговоре с Карен.  
  
— … он прилетел из самого Чикаго, неудивительно, что Тоби хочется услышать его выступление. Его руководитель хора полностью одобряет интерес твоего брата, он уверен, что Тоби обладает большим потенциалом….  
  
Сара улыбнулась, представив, как Тоби с сияющим над головой нимбом поет своим чистым голоском песни, а парящие рядом ангелочки подыгрывают ему на арфах.  
  
— Да, признай, малыш хорош.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Карен. Сара практически видела ее улыбку. — Хотя я понятия не имею, откуда в нем это. В нашей семье никто не обладал талантом к музыке.  
  
Сара обошла обледеневший участок тротуара, прослушав остальную часть разговора.  
  
— Так, я добралась, отключаюсь. Мы же не можем испортить концерт мистеру Заносчивый-Немецкий-Певец неожиданным звонком.  
  
— Еще раз спасибо, дорогая. Береги себя.  
  
— Пока, — с этими словами Сара выключила мобильник и остановилась, переводя дыхание после спринта. Перед ней возвышалось округлое приземистое здание концертного зала, окруженное высокими соснами, чьи густые тени придавали ему мрачный вид. Сара оглянулась. Видневшиеся мраморные стены библиотеки в лучах заходящего солнца отливали нежнейшим розовато-оранжевым оттенком с золотыми вкраплениями.  
  
Сара вздохнула, облачко пара взвилось ввысь. Она думала, что уехав в колледж, будет редко видеться с родными (от Сент-Пола до Вестчестера было примерно как до от Земли до Луны), но затем отца перевели в другое отделение и ее неугомонная любимая семья стала ближе, чем раньше...  
  
Хотя все было не так уж плохо. Лицо Сары приобрело то серьезно-задумчивое выражение, с каким она обычно обсуждала классическую литературу, великих философов и кафе, где можно пообедать. Да, ее мачеха, отец и Тоби жили с ней в одном городе, но у Сары была своя собственная жизнь, и она сама принимала решения.  
  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Сара чуть не поперхнулась — морозный воздух вошел в легкие словно острый нож.  
  
— Черт! — мечтательное настроение было испорчено. —Идиотская страна!  
  
Сара повернулась и зашагала к дверям концертного зала.  
  
— Идиотская зима, идиотский снег и я идиотка, раз решила переехать в главный морозильник Америки…  
  
Огромные двери неприветливо возвышались перед посетителями, с карниза опасно свисали не сбитые уборщиком сосульки. Краем глаза Сара уловила блеск. Подняв голову, она взглянула на покрытый инеем диковинный орнамент каменного дверного проема и вздрогнула. Нимфы в легких одеяниях, игривые сатиры, а может змеи, обвившие деревья так напугали ее? Каждый раз одно и тоже.  
  
_«Это всего лишь твое воображение»._  
  
Встряхнув головой, Сара взялась за кованую ручку (даже сквозь перчатки ощущая холод металла) и, открыв дверь, шагнула внутрь.  
  


***

  
  
Внутри было жарко и Сара, одетая в свитер и пальто, мгновенно вспотела. Решив не продираться сквозь толпу, она шмыгнула в угол у подножия богато украшенной лестницы. «Ну, где же он? Он же не мог выйти на улицу… черт, наверное, так и есть».  
  
«Они разминулись и теперь он…».  
  
— Сара! — разнесся над перешептывающейся толпой высокий взволнованный голос.  
  
Сара посмотрела вверх и улыбнулась.  
  
На верху лестницы стоял Тоби, за ним виднелись старинные часы с маятником…  
  
Внезапно перед глазами все начало расплываться.  
  
— Что за…? — Сара заморгала и раздраженно смахнула с волос растаявший снег, который падал ей на ресницы. «На заметку: в следующий раз не забыть надеть шапку».  
  
Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, Тоби слетел вниз по лестнице и сразу залез к Саре в карманы.  
  
— Эй, полегче, приятель, — Сара улыбнулась и жестом фокусника вытащила билеты. — У меня есть то, что тебе нужно, так что можешь не устраивать обыск.  
  
Лицо Тоби осветилось радостью.  
  
— Ты удивительная! Я люблю тебя! — он выхватил один билет. — Мне нужно написать эссе для школы и сделать доклад для хора, мистер Маркус сказал, что мне стоит посетить концерт мистера Тойфеля, и я ждал, ждал и ждал тебя и….  
  
— Помедленнее… — Сара взяла его пальто и перекинула через локоть вместе со своим.  
  
Стягивая шарф, она размышляла над словами Тоби. Мистер Маркус был руководителем хора, Мистер Тойфель* (ну и имечко) — бас-баритон, прибывший из Германии, а она — та несчастная, которой не повезло оказаться на концерте, когда вместо этого она должна заниматься…  
  
Сара отогнала эту мысль, прежде чем та успела пустить корни.  
  
— Ты долго ждал? — Наклонившись, она поправила воротник рубашки Тоби. — Надеюсь, не брал конфеты у незнакомых людей?  
  
Тоби закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя как мама.  
  
— Просто волнуюсь за тебя, — улыбнувшись, ответила Сара и повела Тоби к очереди.  
  
— Я уже большой, чтобы кататься на скейтборде, и даже езжу в школу на велосипеде. Так что я не собираюсь садиться в лимузин к какому-то непонятному типу и просить: «Эй, подвези меня до школы»; а он такой: «парень, а не хочешь ли конфетку?»; а я бы ответил: «Гони сюда деньги!»; а он такой: «Аааа», и мне достался бы его лимузин и…  
  
— Боже, — рассмеялась Сара. — Понятия не имею, откуда ты только берешь все эти истории.  
  
— Мисс Мак говорит, что у меня творческое мышление, — с гордостью заявил Тоби, а затем взглянул на нее — Ты когда-то тоже рассказывала мне истории.  
  
Затаив дыхание, Сара взглянула на брата. Замерев, тот смотрел на нее с какой-то необычайной серьезностью, которую Саре доводилось наблюдать, когда он в первый раз слушал подаренный ею диск, или новую песню по радио…  
  
Сара улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Знаю. Это моя вина.  
  
Тоби ухмыльнулся и потянул ее за свитер. Обернувшись, Сара заметила контролера, требовательно протягивающую ладонь за билетом.  
  
Обменяв билеты на программки, они прошли в зрительский зал, где сверкающие люстры освещали ряды кресел, обитые красным бархатом. Сара и Тоби отыскали свои места и, сложив одежду на подлокотники, принялись изучать репертуар.  
  
— Что значит «неотложный»?  
  
— Срочный.  
  
— А правд... правд…  
  
— Правдоподобие.  
  
— Точно, что это?  
  
— Реалистичный. Наиреалистичнейший.  
  
—…Такое слово вообще существует?  
  
— Кто бы говорил, гений.  
  
Они продолжали болтать между собой ( _«Не хочешь сходить в уборную?»; «Нет!»; «Уверен?»; «Да!»_ ), пока не раздались аплодисменты, на сцену вышли исполнитель с пианистом, и концерт начался.  
  


***

  
  
Спустя примерно час после начала, щурясь в полумраке, Сара перечитывала программу выступления . «Winterreise». «Зимний путь», Франц Шуберт. Одно из последних произведений композитора, написанное в 1827 году. «Исполнитель приглашает слушателя на одинокую зимнюю прогулку, и размышляет о потерянной любви и самоубийстве». Просто потрясающе. Сара вздохнула. Пожалуй, не стоит показывать программку Карен: чересчур заботливая мачеха обязательно углядит даже в признанных шедеврах культуры нечто тревожное. Воцарилась тишина — Сара подняла взгляд на сцену; глубокий баритон затянул новую песню, и Сара вновь уткнулась в программку. «Ворон», перед ним были «Седины». Боже, сколько еще будет длиться концерт? Сара посмотрела на часы, затем перевела взгляд на Тоби.  
  
И еще долго не могла оторвать от него взгляда.  
  
Его рот был приоткрыт, а взгляд устремлен на певца. Сара отметила, что он даже лишний раз не шелохнулся и почти не дышал. Это было странно. Ему ведь всего девять лет. Девятилетняя ребятня едва ли спокойно высидит концерт классической музыки, какой бы красивой та не была.  
  
А звучащая музыка прекрасна. Сара замечталась. Она сама пела в хоре— это был обязательный предмет в средней школе — но к музыке относилась спокойно, отдавая предпочтение театру. Когда ей было столько же, сколько Тоби, она сочинила историю о сотворении мира, к конце которой принцесса на единороге улетала на другую планету. А став старше, выдумала целый…  
  
_«Нет, — Сара поспешно одернула себя. — Я не буду об этом думать»._  
  
Вместо этого Сара вернулась к воспоминаниям о школьном хоре. Брамс, «Реквием». Wie lieblich sind deine Wohnungen… Прекрасны как Твои жилища.  
  
Какой же изумительной была музыка. Сара коснулась своей подвески. Моргнув, она вновь сосредоточилась на исполнителе. Мистер — Сара зыркнула в программку — Тойфель. Она улыбнулась, припомнив свой скудный словарный запас немецкого. Имя дьявола, голос ангела. Куча наград, в том числе и Грэмми. А теперь он был здесь, в Сент-Пол, похожий на пингвина переростка, исполняющего песни Шуберта. Его сильный голос то поднимался, то резко опускался, как качели, беря ноты.  
  
Восхитительно/.  
  
Сара вздрогнула. «Дай волю воображению». Она почти видела, как звучание нот — как они плавно плыли по воздуху серебряными нитями, вздымаясь и опадая кристальными перезвонами. Краем глаза она заметила золотисто-серебряяное мерцание света. Кружась в золотом вихре, музыка надвигалась на восторженных зрителей, обволокла впереди стоящее кресло и, потянувшись к Саре, нежно коснулась ее лица, унося Сару куда-то далеко-далеко, в невыразимо прекрасный край…  
  
Сара закрыла глаза и отдалась музыке. Прекрасный край. Lieblich. Прекрасный, волшебный и…  
  
Внезапный шум чуть не заставил ее подпрыгнуть. Зал аплодировал.  
  
Тоби, сияя от радости и хлопая в ладоши, взглянул на нее.  
  
— Ты уснула! — упрекнул он.  
  
Сара встряхнула головой и моргнула. _«Волшебный. Ну-ну»._ Удивительная греза вымывалась из памяти, но Сара не обратила на это внимания и присоединилась к аплодисментам.


	2. Глава 2. Singen

Тоби болтал без умолку, пока они проталкивались к выходу. Сара слушала его вполуха. Она протянула ему пальто и осмотрелась.  
  
— Сара, куда все идут?  
  
— Ну, — она вытянула шею, чтобы получше рассмотреть. — Думаю, там что-то вроде приема.  
  
Тоби едва не запищал от волнения.  
  
— А мы можем пойти? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста?  
  
Сара бросила взгляд на часы — стрелки циферблата показывали семь. Тоби был так взбудоражен, что вернувшись домой начнет скакать по потолку. Ничего страшного не случится, если они немного задержатся.  
  
— Хорошо, — Сара улыбнулась, когда Тоби запрыгал от радости. — Но пообещай не наедаться сладким. Теперь успокойся, я не хочу, чтобы ты распугал всех гостей.  
  
— Я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю! — Тоби всучил ей обратно свое пальто и исчез в толпе. Достав мобильник, Сара отправила сообщение Карен, чтобы мачеха не волновалась.  
  
Внезапный шум привлек ее внимание. Обернувшись, она не смогла удержаться от смешка — грузный мужчина, державший два огромных противня, безуспешно пытался втиснуться через узкий дверной проем. Его помощник кинулся вперед и открыл двери. Мужчина вошел, поставив противни на стол и принялся растирать руки. Сара не слышала, что он говорил, но по жестам и выражению догадалась, что тот проклинал погоду…  
  
Она еще несколько мгновений наблюдала за ними. Видимо, с заходом солнца температура сильно упала, по фойе гулял сквозняк, и еще это странное чувство в области живота…  
  
Должно быть, она просто проголодалась. Успокоив себя этой мыслью, она вошла в банкетный зал в надежде что-нибудь перехватить: ей удалось подцепить тарелку с закуской и бокал пунша.  
  
Стоило только Саре войти в зал, как на нее накатили воспоминания. Сияющие люстры, но не такие массивные как в концертном зале, яркие огни, зеркальные стены. Здесь проходил бал второкурсников — Саре запомнился укромный уголок возле камина (где, набравшись храбрости, она призналась в чувствах «любви всей своей жизни» на тот момент), оглушающая музыка, бросаемые вспышками огней отблески на портреты (отчего казалось, что их персонажи только что очнулись после многовекового сна).  
  
Люстры, зеркала, танцы… Сара откусила заварного пирожного с кремом, затем попробовала ломтик яблока, возвращаясь с небес на землю. Она давным-давно спрятала те воспоминания в самом дальнем уголке своей памяти. Сара улыбнулась самой себе. _Никаких фантазий во время экзаменов._  
  
Гомон зрителей раздражал. Сара поморщилась, когда кто-то толкнул ее, и осушила свой бокал с безалкогольным пуншем. «Очень кстати, учитывая, что я за рулем». Сара вгляделась в толпу, ища Тоби, и, услышав голос брата, направилась к нему…  
  
_Ох, только не это._  
  
Сара обреченно вздохнула, когда увидела машущего ей Тоби, стоящего прямо за спиной со звездой вечера. Сара направилась к нему, стараясь как можно незаметнее стереть с пальцев крем о донышко одноразовой тарелки. Брось Тоби, ты же не хочешь беспокоить его своей…  
  
— Чем именно беспокоить? — раздался над толпой голос с явным акцентом. Сара на секунду прикрыла глаза, затем взглянула на Тоби.  
  
— Это ты виноват, братишка.  
  
Тоби широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Мистер Тойфель?  
  
Мужчина перед ними отвесил легкий поклон. Саре он напомнил пингвина, но она подавила смешок.  
  
— Да, молодой человек?  
  
С умоляющим выражением лица Тоби протянул тому скомканную программку.  
  
— Можно ваш автограф?  
  
Знаменитый певец выглядел польщенным, расплывшись в довольной улыбке.  
  
— Да, да, конечно! Как радостно видеть, что такой молодой человек интересуется музыкой!  
  
Он протянул руку — кто-то вложил ему в ладонь ручку — и нацарапал на программке свой автограф.  
  
— Вам нравится музыка, юноша?  
  
Тоби нетерпеливо кивнул.  
  
— Да. Я люблю Шуберта.  
  
Тойфель удивленно моргнул и внимательно посмотрел на Тоби.  
  
 — Шуберт, правда? Что нравится из его произведений?  
  
— Ну… — Сара с гордостью наблюдала, как ее брат в раздумьях нахмурил лоб. — Песни, которые вы пели грустные, но все равно очень хорошие. Я очень люблю песню о рыбе. Мистер Маркс играл ее для нас на хоре.  
  
— Ах, «The Trout»*! Так юн, и знает «The Trout»! Прекрасно! — Тойфель улыбнулся Тоби. — Значит, вам нравятся как веселые песни, так и трагичные…  
  
Он наклонился и заговорщицки подмигнул Тоби.  
  
— Не хочешь услышать еще одну песню?  
  
Присутствующие изумлено зашептались, у Тоби перехватило дыхание.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста!  
  
Певец выпрямился и лукаво оглядел толпу.  
  
— Я рад приветствовать здесь моих друзей, и мне жаль, что я не вышел на бис. Так что с вашего позволения, я спою для вас сейчас.  
  
Взрыв аплодисментов прервал его речь, Тойфель поднял руку, призывая присутствующих к тишине.  
  
« _Королева драмы_ », — усмехнулась Сара.  
  
— Да, дамы и господа, я исполню для вас… _Der Erlkönig_.  
  
Со всех сторон послышалось взволнованное бормотание. Тойфель снова наклонился к Тоби и заговорил вполголоса, так что Саре пришлось напрячь слух:  
  
— Она страшнее, мой юный друг, но не бойся, это всего лишь песня.  
  
Тоби усмехнулся.  
  
— Круто!  
  
Сара поежилась, ощутив, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
  
Стоящая рядом полная женщина в розовом повернулась к ней.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Нет… — Сара постаралась взять себя в руки. — Просто почувствовала холод.  
  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
  
— Ах, кто-то прошелся по вашей могиле.  
  
Сара ошеломленно застыла, но звучный голос Тойфеля прорезался сквозь ее мысли.  
  
— Да, Erlkönig! Erlkönig! Исполнять его одно наслаждение, надеюсь, как и слушать.  
  
Рассмеявшись, певец похлопал по плечу стоящего рядом мрачного человека.  
  
— Мой пианист, господин Шредер, и я расскажем вам эту прекрасную историю.  
  
Они отошли к роялю в углу. Пианист пробежался по клавишам и скривился.  
  
Тойфель приготовился петь, и толпа замерла в ожидании.  
  
— Итак, — объявил он. — Erlkönig. Erlkönig — это история о мальчике, его отце и злом духе, но вы все это уже знаете, верно?  
  
В ответ раздалось и «Да», и «Нет».  
  
У Сары по спине побежали мурашки.  
  
_Возьми себя, наконец, в руки._  
  
— Нет? — Переспросил Тойфель, явно заигрывая с толпой. — Как жаль это слышать! Творческий дуэт господина Гете и господина Шуберта просто великолепен.  
  
Тойфель подозвал к себе Тоби.  
  
— В балладе четыре действующих лица. Рассказчик, отец, ребенок и лесной дух. А рояль — лошадь, которая несется вперед, верно, господин Шредер?  
  
Пианист хмуро кивнул. Тойфель рассмеялся.  
  
— Господин Шредер расстроен: партия очень, очень трудная.  
  
По толпе прокатилась волна смеха; пианист, наконец, улыбнулся, и размял пальцы.  
  
— Очень сложно играть и не менее сложно петь! Как думаешь, мой юный друг, как я отделю рассказчика, отца, ребенка и духа?  
  
Тоби нахмурил лоб. Сара молча наблюдала за ними.  
  
Почему ей вдруг стало так холодно?  
  
Она поставила тарелку на столик и небрежно накинула на плечи пальто.  
  
Оглянувшись через плечо, она нахмурилась. Свет от изящного бра мигал, будто лампочка вот-вот готова была перегореть. Сара огляделась. В свете люстр толпа пестрила красками: расшитые блестками платья искрились, костюмы сияли. Сара вздрогнула и переключила внимание на певца. Ответ Тоби она пропустила.  
  
— Совершенно верно! Партия ребенка поется в высоком тоне, — Тойфель звонко пропел «ла-ла-ла». — Отец же - в более низком. — Глубоким баритоном Тойфель протянул «ло-ло-ло». — Рассказчик — в диапазоне между «ла-ло». А партия духа… Ольхового Короля.  
  
Он выдержал паузу для драматического эффекта.  
  
— Перетекает вверх и вниз, «ла-ми-мамо-лало»!  
  
Тоби возбужденно перекатывался с ноги на ногу. Публика весело перешептывалась.  
  
— Кроме того, Шуберт делает удивительные музыкальные переходы. Отец в миноре, мальчик в миноре, рассказчик в основном, тоже в миноре, но Ольховый Король поет о веселье и радости в мажоре!  
  
Тойфель хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
— Но хватит разговоров, дамы и господа. Для вас, Der Erlkönig!  
  
Зрители зааплодировали, Тойфель откинул назад полы смокинга. Улыбнувшись Тоби, он достал из кармана свернутый лист бумаги. На мгновение он замер в замешательстве, но затем просиял, увидев рядом Сару.  
  
— Прошу, юная леди, — он протянул ей листок. — Перевод на английский специально для вас.  
  
Сара моргнула. Было что-то знакомое в этом жесте — протянутая рука, изогнутые брови, улыбка…  
  
_Перестань._  
Сара взяла сложенный пополам листок.  
  
Тоби метнулся к ней.  
  
— Сара, дай посмотреть, дай посмотреть!  
  
Сара взглянула на перевод. Внезапно на нее навалилась усталость. Аккуратно выведенные чернилами слова красиво контрастировали с шероховатой поверхностью бумаги.  
  
Сара дернулась, едва зазвучала зловещая музыка. Тойфель выпрямился, напряженно слушая вступление, а затем запел.  
  
_Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind?_  
Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind;  
Er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm,  
Er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm.  
  
Сара внимательно вчиталась в текст.  
  
_Кто скачет так поздно сквозь ветер и ночь?_  
Отец вместе с сыном проносятся прочь.  
Отец крепко обнял ребёнка и он  
В объятье согрелся отцовским теплом.  
  
Она плотнее запахнула пальто, как Тойфель в более низком тембре завел партию отца.  
  
_Что прячешь, скрываешь лицо ты, дитя?_  
  
Сара закусила губу, Тойфель с испуганной интонацией в голосе пропел ответ мальчика.  
  
_Ольхового видишь, отец, короля?_  
В блестящей короне и с длинным хвостом…  
— То света полоска в тумане ночном.  
  
Успокаивал отец, но все, что услышала Сара, было «Ольховый Король!  
С короной из листьев и длинным хвостом!» </i>  
  
Во рту пересохло. _Ольховый Король._  
Меж тем Тойфель продолжил в мягких и манящих тонах, и Сара почувствовала озноб.  
  
_Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir!_  
Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir  
  
_Дитя дорогое, пойдём же со мной,_  
В весёлые игры сыграем с тобой  
Средь чудных цветов у реки, где тебя  
Ждёт золотом шитый прекрасный наряд  
  
Дрожащими руками Сара застегнула пальто. Голос мальчика в страхе спрашивал отца:  
  
_Отец мой, отец мой, не слышишь ли, что ль,_  
Что мне обещает ольховый король?  
  
Отец уверенно отвечал ему:  
  
_Дитя успокойся, прошу я тебя,_  
То листья сухие шуршат, шелестя  
  
А затем вступила светлая и радостная тема Erlkönig.  
  
_О, мальчик прелестный, ты хочешь со мной_  
Пойти к дочерям моим, чтобы с тобой  
Могли танцевать в хороводе ночном,  
А после качать и баюкать пред сном  
  
Сара ощутила подступающую тошноту и сглотнула подступающую желчь. _Только бы меня не вырвало._  
  
Дрожа от холода, она сунула перевод в руки Тоби, проигнорировав его вопросительный взгляд, и направилась в уборную, протискиваясь сквозь толпу.  
  
_Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt;_  
Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.  
  
Следующий куплет Сара пропустила, но последние строки — слова Erlkönig 's, Ольхового Короля — Тойфель своим манящим чарующим голосом рассек ими воздух словно ударом кнута, — отпечатались в сознании.  
  
Но у Сары не было под рукой перевода, она так не узнала, что значили эти слова.  
  
Единственное, что она запомнила — бурные аплодисменты, ознаменовавшие окончание песни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчика:  
> Стихотворение Гёте "Erlkönig" дано в переводе Бориса Бериева. (http://www.stihi.ru/2015/09/08/5388)  
> Мотив произведения заимствован из датской легенды, переведенной на немецкий язык Иоганном Готфридом Гердером, в его версии фигура злого духа называется Ольховым Королем, Королем Ольх, или же — Король Эльфов.


	3. Глава 3. Gulden Gewand

Дрожащими руками Сара ухватилась за край раковины. _Какого черта?_ Что могло вызвать этот странный приступ паники, из-за которого она теперь стояла посреди дамской комнаты на ватных ногах, с трудом сдерживая рвотные позывы?  
  
Сара взглянула на свое отражение. За рамой, подсвеченной вкрученными по бокам лампочками, уместнее смотревшейся бы в гримерной, на нее смотрела бледная изможденная девушка. Облизнув сухие губы, Сара расстегнула пальто, аккуратно выпутав пряди волос из цепочки подвески.  
  
Наверное, она съела что-то не то. Сара повернула кран и подставила руки под горячую струю воды. _Что происходит?_ Сделав глубокий вздох, Сара постаралась успокоиться. Все утро она занималась, в обед перехватила яблоко и вновь вернулась к зубрежке, затем — спринт от библиотеки до концертного зала по лютому морозу… минуточку.  
  
Сара взглянула на свое отражение и с облегчением улыбнулась. Теперь все ясно: в обед она перекусила одним лишь яблоком, а на приеме угостилась жирными колбасками, пирожным с кремом и приторно-сладким пуншем — любому на ее месте стало бы дурно.  
  
Несколько секунд она еще приходила в себя и очнулась только, когда горячая вода обожгла руки.  
  
Закрыв кран, Сара вытерла руки об пальто, затем подхватила волосы лентой в хвост и, повязав шарф, собралась уходить. Пора убираться отсюда. Было уже поздно, Тоби пора спать. Когда она отвезет его домой, то только попросит Карен, и та наготовит ей еды на всю сессию. Да что там, на всю зиму!  
  
Бросив взгляд в зеркало, Сара недовольно нахмурилась. Стянув ленту, она достала из сумки расческу и начала расчесывать непослушные локоны. Немного расслабившись, она скользнула рассеянным взглядом, отмечая приятный интерьер: за ней пристроились точно такие же раковина и зеркало. Стены пестрели обоями с цветочным принтом, а в углу расположилась софа, обитая запылившимся от времени розовым бархатом с оборками. Над ней висела картина — ваза с букетом гвоздик? Или подсолнухов? Сара прищурилась. Живопись казалась знакомой… кажется, это была репродукция Ван Гога. Яркие цвета идеально сочетались между собой: желто-оранжевые цветы удивительным образом гармонировали с голубым фоном…  
  
Пожав плечами, Сара отвернулась к зеркалу. Закончив прихорашиваться, она критически осмотрела прическу и осталась довольна результатом. Наклонившись к зеркалу заправить выбившуюся прядь за ухо, Сара отметила, что отражавшиеся в зеркале позади нее голубые цветы с картины создавали впечатление, будто она носила диковинную шляпку…  
  
Сара дернула молнию пальто. Та заела. Она никак не могла оторвать взгляд от картины. Что-то в ней было не так.  
  
_Подождите-ка._  
  
Медленно, Сара обернулась.  
  
На картине искусно были изображены желтые и оранжевые соцветия на голубом фоне. Задрожав, Сара снова обернулась к зеркалу.  
  
В гладкой поверхности отчетливо отражались блестящие насыщенные сине-зеленые цветки. И пока Сара, замерев, ошеломленно глядела в зеркало, синий цветок подался к ней и нежно коснулся щеки…  
  
Сара бросилась к двери и отчаянно рванула ручку. Та не поддалась. Ромашки и розы на обоях вдруг зашелестели, протянулись к ней гибкими стеблями и обвились вокруг запястья.  
  
Сара услышала шепот, и не сразу узнала свой собственный голос.  
  
_Manch' bunte Blumen sind an dem Strand…_  
  
Лепестки невесомо коснулись лица. Издалека послышались звуки музыки.  
  
_Средь чудных цветов у реки, где тебя…_  
  


***

  
  
В воздухе разлились звуки прекрасной мелодии, золотое солнце играло лучами. Выглянув в окно, Сара увидела спускающуюся к реке долину, пестро поросшую цветами.  
  
_Что?_  
  
Зажмурившись от слепящих лучей, Сара опустила взгляд вниз, на рукава: легкая, как паутинка, ткань, но Сара не чувствовала холода. Прикрыв глаза, она подставила лицо ласковым солнечным лучам, слушая звонкий смех детей, играющих в долине.  
  
— Дитя мое, — раздался позади нее голос.  
  
Сара не узнала его, но могла с уверенностью сказать, что тот определенно принадлежал женщине и… как-то странно звучал. Но это не имело значения. Аромат цветов, стоящих в изящной вазе на подоконнике одурманивал, прогоняя все тревоги.  
  
— Дитя мое?  
  
Сара заставила себя ответить.  
  
— Да?  
  
Собственный голос звучал как эхо.  
  
— Я принесла твое платье.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Сара слезла с подоконника и пошатнулась. На секунду ей показалось, что земля уходит у нее из-под ног. Перед глазами раскрылись бутоны цветов, слух ласкал радостный смех ребятишек.  
  
Позади раздался шорох, и в ту же секунду Сара ощутила на плечах вес тяжелой ткани. Она не испытывала ни удивления, ни страха, только отстраненное любопытство, когда взглянула вниз и увидела золотую парчу, переливающуюся на солнце замысловатыми узорами.  
  
— Оно восхитительно.  
  
— Спасибо. Мы только что закончили его.  
  
Сара улыбнулась.  
  
— Тогда это я должна поблагодарить тебя.  
  
Веки потяжелели; захотелось спать. Легкий ветерок лизнул плечи. Сара отошла от окна и, встав перед высоким зеркалом, взглянула на свое отражение.  
  
_Meine Mutter hat manch gülden Gewand…_  
  
Великолепное золотое платье струилось до пола, локоны темных волос распались по плечам.  
  
_Ждёт золотом шитый прекрасный наряд_  
  
Сара коснулась плотной ткани и нахмурилась: платье немного топорщилось спереди.  
  
— Ты не могла бы… — закончить просьбу Сара не смогла, воздух выбили из легких, резко дернув шнуры на корсете.  
  
— Конечно, прелестный ребенок, стой смирно.  
  
— Ах… — тихий вдох.  
  
С каждым мгновением тревожное предчувствие, охватившее Сару, только усиливалось, пока она наблюдала, как затягивают на корсаже золотые ленты.  
  
Становилось трудно дышать.  
  
— Не слишком туго, пожалуйста.  
  
— Но так полагается, дорогая, — теперь незнакомый голос прозвучал совсем близко.  
  
— Я не уверена что… — воздуха стало катастрофически не хватать: корсаж словно тиски сдавил ребра.  
  
Чужое дыхание коснулось плеча.  
  
— Мой сын скоро будет здесь.  
  
Сара схватилась за раму зеркала, чтобы не упасть.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мой сын скоро будет здесь.  
  
Позолоченный цветочный орнамент рамы впился в ладони.  
  
— Твой сын? — слабо переспросила Сара.  
  
— Остался последний штрих.  
  
Саре оставалось только беспомощно наблюдать, как золотая лента обвилась вокруг горла — один виток, второй, третий — и затем резко затянулась.  
  
Она не могла дышать.  
  
« _Нет,_  — собственный голос отдался эхом в голове. Сара вцепилась в ленту. —  _Нет. Нет!»_  
  


***

  
  
Нет!  
  
Сара вскрикнула, больно ударившись о раковину. Задыхаясь, она лихорадочно оглядела себя: пальто, джинсы, свитер, побелевшие пальцы, сжимающие подвеску.  
  
Сара всхлипнула и дикими глазами уставилась на свое отражение в зеркале. Перед ней были та же комната, тот же диван, тот же свет, те же цвета на картине…  
  
Сара схватила сумку, не глядя на обои и картину.  
  
_Я должна убраться отсюда как можно скорее._  
  
Громко хлопнув за собой дверью, она выбежала в холл.


	4. Глава 4. Nachtlichen Reihn

Сара влетела в банкетный зал.  
  
_Тоби. Где Тоби? С ним ведь ничего не случилось?_ Чем бы ни были вызваны эти галлюцинации — пуншем или духотой — у Сары не было ни малейшего желания больше здесь оставаться. Протискиваясь сквозь толпу, она старалась не слушать голос Тойфеля, который теперь исполнял пронзительную песню на французском.  
  
Публика хлопала в такт песне. Держась за руки и громко смеясь, мимо пробежала свора детей. Сара с отчаянием проводила их взглядом. Отражавшийся свет в зеркалах ослеплял. Сара покосилась на веселящихся мальчиков и девочек. Может, Тоби был среди них?  
  
На пороге двое детей, все так же держась за руки, обернулись.  
  
Под их торжествующим взглядом все тело словно налилось свинцом. Словно зачарованная Сара смотрела на них и не могла отвести глаз. По коже пробежал холодок. Две маленькие девочки. Рука об руку.  
  
Сара зажмурилась, но когда открыла глаза, девочки стояли уже ближе. Стоило только протянуть руку. Их взгляды встретились. Когда они протянули к ней свои руки, Сару вновь охватило странное тревожное предчувствие…  
  
_Meine Töchter sollen dich warten schon…_  
  
Маленькие пальчики легко уместились в ее ладони. Издалека послышались звуки музыки.  
  
_Пойти к дочерям моим, чтобы с тобой_  
  


***

  
  
В воздухе разлились звуки прекрасной мелодии. На небе серебрилась луна. Сара стояла посреди поля, усеянного цветами. Рядом, змеясь, текла река.  
  
_Что это за меcто?_  
  
Сара в замешательстве моргнула и оглядела себя — золотое платье, искрясь, переливалось в лунном свете. Две маленькие девочки держат ее за руки и внимательно наблюдают за ней. Сара сжала их ладошки. Они улыбнулись ей.  
  
— Ты потанцуешь с нами?  
  
Их голоса звучали странно, но в то же время так знакомо — в них как будто таилась некая сила…  
  
_Магия?_  
  
Сара оступилась, ощутив, как странная волна поднялась от живота к горлу.  
  
Девочки рассмеялись:  
  
— Мы танцуем не так! — рассмеялись дети.  
  
Сара тряхнула головой, отгоняя странное наваждение, и улыбнулась девочкам.  
  
Они были так красивы.  
  
Судя по всему, они были одного возраста. Их глаза сияли, пусть Сара и не могла разобрать цвета; темные локоны волос распались по плечам; бледная кожа сияла в лунном свете. Девочки глядели на нее с нескрываемым обожанием.  
  
— Тогда покажите мне, как нужно танцевать, малышки, — с нежностью произнесла Сара.  
  
Девочки взялись за руки и закружили в хороводе.  
  
— В хороводе, — начала одна.  
  
— Кружить и кружить, — подхватила другая.  
  
_Meine Töchter führen den nächtlichen Reihn…_  
  
Сара с радостью присоединилась к танцу. Втроем, они кружились в хороводе, но она не чувствовала головокружения.  
  
_Могли танцевать в хороводе ночном_  
  
Сара огляделась вокруг. Река, казавшаяся в неверном свете луны черной, тихо журчала. Внезапно с берега налетел порыв ветра и взметнул юбку платья. Сара рассмеялась — было так приятно ощущать кожей, не скованной более тяжелой тканью, приятную свежесть вечернего бриза.  
  
— Пой и танцуй, — пропела одна девочка.  
  
— Пой и танцуй, — вторила ей вторая.  
  
Сара взглянула на малышек. Их бледные личики сияли от радости, как жемчужины на черном бархате.  
  
— Да, — рассмеялась Сара, пытаясь отдышаться. — Но мы уже танцуем. Кто же будет петь? Ты? — она легонько сжала одну ладошку.  
  
— Или ты? — Сара улыбнулась другой девочке.  
  
— Отец скоро будет здесь.  
  
Сара споткнулась.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Отец скоро будет здесь.  
  
Сара остановилась, девочки взглянули на нее.  
  
— Ваш отец? — слабо переспросила Сара.  
  
Девочки кивнули.  
  
— Отец будет петь для нас.  
  
Сара беспомощно наблюдала, как девочки вновь закружили ее в хороводе, кружа и кружа на берегу реки, пока не вошли в темную воду, увлекая ее за собой все дальше и дальше.  
  
Она не могла дышать.  
  
_«Нет_ , — собственный голос вторгся в сознание, пока Сара пыталась вырваться. —  _Нет. Нет!»_  
  


***

  
  
Нет!  
  
Сара вскрикнула и выронила сумку.  
  
Стоящие рядом люди обернулись к ней. Песня закончилась, и гости беседовали между собой. На секунду присутствующие умолкли, но увидев Сару, перепуганную и дезориентированную, вернулись к разговору.  
  
Сара с опаской посмотрела на двери зала. Стоявшие около них дети бросили на нее мимолетный взгляд и, смеясь, убежали прочь. Среди них были две девочки — самые обычные девочки: одна пухленькая и рыжая, другая — худенькая с острыми локотками.  
  
Что-то коснулась ее локтя. Сара вскрикнула.  
  
— Привет. Сара, ты в порядке? — Тоби смотрел на нее снизу вверх.  
  
Дрожащими руками Сара пригладила волосы и обернула вокруг шеи шарф.  
  
— Да, малыш. Нам пора, я должна отвезти тебя домой.  
  
Она протянула Тоби его пальто. Тоби без возражений продел руки в рукава и застегнул пуговицы. Сара с беспокойством оглядела брата.  
  
— Как насчет тебя? C тобой все хорошо?  
  
— Угу.  
  
Лицо у Тоби было бледным.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Сара потрогала его лоб.  
  
Тоби теребил пуговицу.  
  
— Мне понравилась песня, но одна часть была очень страшной…  
  
— Но остальное тебе понравилось?  
  
Тоби улыбнулся, и беспокойство Сары рассеялось.  
  
— Было здорово, Сара… Я заполучил автограф мистера Тойфеля! И он пел для меня, — Тоби протянул ей программку и перевод, Сара машинально положила их в карман пальто. Тоби зевнул.  
  
— Было классно, но я немного устал.  
  
Если бы Сара не чувствовала себя так, будто только что пробежала марафон, то непременно бы улыбнулась. Она сжала руки, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
  
— Я тоже. Пойдем к машине. И надень шапку, на улице очень холодно.  
  
Тоби послушно натянул шапку и варежки. Сара надела перчатки и взяла его за руку. Они вышли из зала в холл. Зеркала и старинные часы блестели в свете люстр. Сара вздрогнула и быстро зашагала с Тоби к выходу, не глядя по сторонам.


	5. Глава 5. Ein Nebelstreif

Жгучий холод окутал их, стоило им только выйти на улицу.  
  
— Боже, — простонал Тоби, — где ты припарковалась?  
  
Сара плотнее укуталась в шарф, жалея, что не захватила с собой шапку.  
  
— Перед библиотекой. Десять минут ходьбы, а потом врубим обогреватель, хорошо?  
Тоби не ответил. Выпустив ее ладонь, он разбежался и проехался на гололеде.  
  
— Эй! Осторожнее, держись рядом, чтобы я тебя видела.  
  
В ответ ей донеслось выразительное фырканье.  
  
— Ты даже хуже, чем мама.  
  
Сара поежилась и запахнула пальто.  
  
— Так ты хорошо провел время? Что понравилось больше всего?  
  
Плотину прорвало… Тоби, казалось, только и ждал этого вопроса — он с жаром принялся делиться своими впечатлениями о концерте, заветном автографе и посвященной ему песне.  
  
Его песни.  
  
Сара вздрогнула, заслышав тихую мелодию. Она обернулась, всматриваясь в тусклый свет от фонарей, и заметила женщину в розовом платье: та, кутаясь в теплую шубу, спускалась по ступеням, напевая себе под нос, пока не растворилась в сумерках.  
  
Здание концертного зала темной махиной выделялось на фоне усыпанного звездами неба.  
  
Казалось, что это какой-то огромный затаившийся хищник, готовящийся к прыжку.  
Сара отвернулась и взяла Тоби за руку: тот увлеченно продолжал изливать свои восторги.  
  
Сара его не слушала: она опасливо вглядывалась в темную чащу соснового леса и с подозрением осматривала заметенные снегом дорожки. Ледяной воздух обжигал легкие.  
  
_Возьми себя в руки. Это был всего лишь приступ паники. Два странных приступа паники за десять минут. Успокойся. Возьми себя в руки, просто успокойся._  
  
Но сердце бешено колотилось, и Сара вздрагивала от любых шорохов: скрип веток. Хруст снега под ботинками Тоби. Звук ее собственных торопливых и нервных шагов.  
  
Она прикусила губу, злясь на саму себя. Это было просто смешно. Парочка странных наваждений, и вот она уже трясется как маленький ребенок, ожидая, что кто-то вот-вот выпрыгнет из-за деревьев…  
  
_Мой сын скоро будет здесь._  
  
Сара резко остановилась, когда слова пугающе отчетливо всплыли в памяти.  
  
_Отец скоро будет здесь._  
  
Она обхватила себя руками за плечи, пытаясь вернуть самообладание; с губ сорвался стон.  
  
— Сара? Тебе плохо? — Тоби с беспокойством взглянул на нее.  
  
— Нет, — поспешила успокоить его Сара. — Не знаю, Тоби… думаю, я подцепила грипп или что-то еще.  
  
— Хочешь позвонить маме?  
  
— Нет, не стоит. Я смогу управлять машиной. Просто… — она оглянулась через плечо на темные силуэты деревьев. — Нам лучше поскорее вернуться домой.  
  
_Мой сын скоро будет здесь._  
  
Сара сглотнула подступающую к горлу желчь.  
  
_Отец скоро будет здесь._  
  
— Хорошо?  
  
Ответом была тишина.  
  
Сара замерла и медленно повернула голову.  
  
— Тоби?  
  
На месте, где секундой ранее стоял Тоби, теперь клубился туман.  
  
Густой туман низко стелился над землей, и в свете фонарей казалось, что это полчища змей, подбирающихся к ней все ближе и ближе…  
  
Сара пронзительно вскрикнула и попятилась назад. Деревья перекрыли ей путь, точно пики, пронзая небо острыми черными верхушками.  
  
_Siehst du den Erlkönig nicht?_  
  
Клочья тумана обвились вокруг Сариных лодыжек. Издалека послышались звуки музыки.  
  
_Ольхового видишь, отец, короля?_  
  


***

  
  
В воздухе разлились звуки музыки. На ночном небе серебрилась луна. Дрожа от холода, Сара глянула по сторонам.  
  
Почему так холодно? В прошлых ее — галлюцинациях? Видениях? Грезах? — было тепло.  
  
Сара оглядела себя: знакомое платье из золотой парчи, только на этот раз без рукавов, отчего обнаженные плечи и ключицы покалывало от мороза.  
  
Сара повернулась — тяжелая ткань обернулась вокруг нее в такт движению. Острые сосновые ветви преградили ей путь. Сара протянула к ним руку, чтобы расчистить себе путь сквозь переплетение ветвей, и тут же, вскрикнув, отдернула — колючая еловая ветка порезала ей ладонь.  
  
Музыка стихла. Даже лес безмолвствовал.  
  
Сара обернулась.  
  
По тропе — грязной, испещренной старыми корнями и заросшей дикой ежевикой, стелился туман. Клубясь, он то вздымался, то опадал, укрывая собой замерзшую траву и опавшие листья, забираясь под сухие корни.  
  
Вихрясь, туман стал сгущаться, пока размытые очертания не приобрели подобие человеческой формы.  
  
Стоящую вокруг мертвую тишину тревожило только неровное дыхание девушки.  
  
Застыв, Сара прерывисто глотала ледяной воздух, наблюдая за кружащимся в холодном свете звезд туманом. Внезапно налетевший порыв ледяного ветра придал туману новые черты — лунный свет выхватил раскинутые в стороны руки, поблескивал на обращенном к небу лицу —  
  
_Siehst du den Erlkönig nicht?_  
Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif?  
  
— воскрешая в ее памяти того, кто был ей очень хорошо знаком. Новый порыв ветра обрушил непроглядное небо, усыпанное звездами ему на плечи —  
  
_Ольхового видишь, отец, короля?_  
В блестящей короне и с длинным хвостом…  
  
Раскрыв рот, Сара наблюдала, как взметнулся сотканный из тьмы плащ, как звезды мягко опустились на распущенные волосы и переплелись в корону.  
  
У Сары кровь застыла в жилах от ужаса, когда мужчина повернулся и двинулся к ней, легко ступая по скрюченным корням. Острые ветви бесшумно расступались на его пути.  
  
В памяти всплыла фраза, услышанная на концерте.  
  
— То света полоска в тумане ночном... (es ist ein Nebelstreif)… всего лишь игра света…  
  
Мужчина остановился перед ней и улыбнулся.  
  
— Я так не думаю, Сара.  
  
Все остававшиеся сомнения рассеялись, когда впервые за последние семь лет Сара услышала голос Джарета.


	6. Глава 6. Der Erlkonig

Напряженное молчание повисло между ними.  
  
Сара смотрела на своего старого врага: бледное лицо с аристократическими чертами (столь же красивое), обрамленное непослушными волосами. Только в этот раз он носил корону из звезд и плащ, сотканный из самой тьмы, а еще этот странный блеск в глазах, которого она раньше не помнила.  
  
Стараясь не дрожать ( _Почему я боюсь? Я ведь победила его однажды. В нем что-то изменилось… что-то важное_ ) и тщательно подбирая слова, Сара произнесла:  
  
— Король Гоблинов, — она запнулась, увидев, как дернулись уголки его губ.  
  
— Почему ты здесь?  
  
Джарет небрежно пожал плечами, отчего плащ всколыхнулся черной волной.  
  
— Я проходил мимо, когда услышал, как произнесли мое имя. Затем зазвучала моя любимая песня, и я остановился насладиться ею, — он склонил голову. — Не уверен, когда, но в какой-то момент я заметил тебя.  
  
По-прежнему было очень тихо, но теперь Сара слышала мягкий шелест потревоженных ветром ветвей, скрипы и стоны старых деревьев.  
  
Король Гоблинов пристально смотрел на нее, прежде чем медленно проговорить.  
  
— Это было неожиданно, — Джарет сделал паузу. — Но не нежеланно. — Сдержанная улыбка. — Ты изменилась, Сара. Настолько, что не побоюсь сказать — он запнулся, будто подбирая правильные слова, прежде чем произнести их. — Надеюсь, тебе столь же приятно видеть меня, как мне — тебя.  
  
По позвоночнику пробежала волна мурашек. Как только она могла забыть звук его голоса?  
  
Джарет шагнул к ней навстречу. Сара отступила и поморщилась, когда острая ветка неприятно впилась ей в спину.  
  
Поймав ее полный боли взгляд, Король Гоблинов нахмурился.  
  
— Как непочтительно с их стороны.  
  
Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, и в ту же секунду Сара ощутила, как острые ветви уступили место мягким сосновым лапам, нежно приобнявшим ее. Сара прикусила губу, и, скрестив руки, взглянула на Джарета.  
  
— Король Гоблинов, — снова начала она, но тут же остановилась, заметив, как он широко улыбается. Она помнила эту улыбку. — Что смешного?  
  
Он снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Король Гоблинов, Ольховый Король, Erlkönig. Не так часто я слышу, чтобы все мои титулы упоминались в столь короткое время. Добавь к этому то, что сейчас самая темная ночь в году, — Джарет рассмеялся и обвел рукой лес; черный плащ всколыхнулся, едва не коснувшись лица Сары, заставив ее вздрогнуть, — когда граница между мирами истончается, и я люблю прогуливаться по другим реальностям. К тому же, то, что мы встретились спустя семь лет, когда ты повзрослела, и слушала мою любимую песню… Что за чудесное совпадение.  
  
Его голос — ровный, как водная гладь, и холодный, как лед, с легкими нотками веселья, завораживал. Только вот незнакомый огонек в глазах, несколько настораживал.  
  
Наконец смысл произнесенных им слов начал доходить до Сары. Стараясь сосредоточиться, она спросила:  
  
— Твои титулы… значит… — она запнулась, снова чувствуя себя неуверенной четырнадцатилетней девочкой. — Значит ты Erlkönig?  
  
Джарет рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, Erlkönig. Эти немцы с Шварцвальда имели больное воображение. Да, моя дорогая. Erlkönig, Ольховый Король, Король Гоблинов — все сводится к одному. Я всего лишь случайный прохожий, удостоенный чести облегчать участь тем несчастным, кто страдает от своенравных и непослушных детей.— Джарет улыбнулся, но улыбка так не достигла его глаз. — Хотя люди столь неблагодарны. Как ты семь лет тому назад. Однако до тебя еще никому еще не удавалось отказаться от своего желания!  
  
Сара отняла руки от локтей, и сморгнула выступившие слезы, когда разогнула замерзшие пальцы. В этом платье было слишком холодно. Налетевший ветер лизнул шею и осыпал затылок кристалликами льда. Дрожа от холода, она с отчаянием подумала о шарфе и шляпе, пальто и перчатках… о Тоби…  
  
Сара резко вскинула голову, дыхание перехватило, от того, насколько близко Король Гоблинов подошел к ней. Она прижала руки к груди, молясь, чтобы бешено колотящееся сердце не выскочило из груди.  
  
У нее чуть душа не ушла в пятки, когда Джарет, глядя ей в глаза, нежно расцепил ее руки и бережно взял пострадавшую ладонь в свои руки. Он до сих пор носил перчатки, как и в их первую встречу в Лабиринте.  
  
— У тебя кровь, — тихо заметил он.  
  
Сара продрогла. Почему-то ей стало еще холоднее, чем раньше.  
  
— Случайно поранилась о ветку.  
  
Смутная тревога сменилась сковавшим сердце ужасом, когда Джарет наклонился и поднес ее ладонь к своим губам, нежно целуя.  
  
Сара вздрогнула — прикосновение губ обожгло кожу — но потом Джарет подул на ранку, и жжение сменилось легким морозным покалыванием, словно на ее ладонь опустилась снежинка.  
  
Смутно осознавая, что происходит, Сара взглянула на свою ладонь. Рана полностью затянулась. Джарет выпрямился и нежно коснулся ее щеки, отчего Сара дернулась.  
  
— Шшш, Сара, дорогая, — его брови изогнулись в развлечении, нежели настоящем раздражении. В глубине его глаз таилось еще что-то. Что-то, чего она не помнила раньше.  
  
— Моя леди, — тихим голосом сказал Король Гоблинов. Он был слишком близко. Сара чувствовала его холодное дыхание на своей шее. — Скажи мне, какое дерево ранило тебя — я выкорчую его и сожгу.  
  
Ветер протяжно завывал.  
  
— Не нужно, спасибо, — пискнула Сара.  
  
Джарет на мгновение замер, внимательно разглядывая девушку, а затем легко рассмеялся.  
  
— Такая нежная, — он погладил ее по щеке.  
  
Сара вжалась в мягкие сосновые ветви.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
Ее вопрос, казалось, позабавил его.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Это! — Сара сбросила его руку. Джарет отступил назад и нахмурился. — Что, черт возьми, происходит? Эти галлюцинации наслал ты? Почему спустя столько времени я вижу тебя именно сейчас? Что все это значит?  
  
Король Гоблинов застыл.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ничего не знаешь?  
  
— Чего не знаю? — Сара нервно сглотнула.  
  
Его лицо — бледное и красивое, словно выточенное из слоновьей кости — было совершенно непроницаемым.  
  
— Моя дорогая Сара, разве ты не слушала мою любимую песню?  
  
Саре казалось, что она промерзла до костей.  
  
— Я… я слышала отрывки.  
  
— Отрывки. Я ранен в самое сердце, — поддразнил Джарет. — Эта строка не кажется знакомой? Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt … Ну?  
  
У Сары от холода так стучали зубы, что она с трудом выговорила ответ.  
  
— Что означает эта часть?  
  
Взгляд Короля Гоблинов похолодел.  
  
— Ты потеряла перевод, который я любезно дал тебе?  
  
Сара постаралась мыслить ясно.  
  
— Он остался в кармане моего пальто.  
  
— Ах, великолепно. Но… — Постукивая пальцем по губам, Джарет сделал вид, что размышляет. — Твоего пальто здесь нет, не так ли?  
  
— Ну, это вряд ли моя вина! — разгневалась Сара.  
  
Король Гоблинов улыбнулся и бросил на нее лукавый взгляд.  
  
— Кстати, прекрасное платье.  
  
— Не для такой погоды.  
  
— Я бы и не заметил, если бы ты не сказала, — его смешок скрипом прокатился по лесу.  
  
Пока Сара пыталась отогнать от себя отзвуки его смеха, Король Гоблинов шагнул к ней и обнял, крепко прижав к себе.  
  
Сара не могла пошевелиться — холод сковал все тело. Ей оставалось только беспомощно наблюдать, как Джарет наклонил голову, коснувшись губами ее уха.  
  
— Милая, Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt. Люблю тебя, облик прельстил меня твой; или красота твоего лица пленила меня; а может, твоя красота возбуждает меня — Он тихо рассмеялся ей в плечо, щекоча обнаженную кожу своим дыханием; белоснежная прядь волос мазнула Сару по щеке. — У второй фразы много вариантов перевода, но первая ясна как день — я люблю тебя.  
  
Тошнотворный страх расцвел в животе, встав комом в горле, когда Джарет поднял голову и посмотрел Саре в глаза.  
  
Она почти забыла, какие странные у него глаза — разные зрачки, сверкающие то ли магией, то ли безумием, то ли и тем, и тем…  
  
Он стоял так близко, что Сара отчетливо различала каждое изменение в его взгляде, когда он улыбнулся, когда прошептал:  
  
— Ich liebe dich — я люблю тебя, — когда поцеловал ее.  
  


***

  
  
В голове лихорадочно метались мысли. Саре вспомнился случай, произошедший с ней во втором классе. Ее друг, насмотревшись комедийных фильмов, подкараулил ее на перемене и на спор вынудил лизнуть флагшток. В тот день стоял жуткий мороз. Сара приняла вызов.  
  
Мать, конечно, сразу вызвали в школу, где у Линды случилась чуть ли не истерика, и она в панике позвонила отцу на работу. Отец не нашел иного выхода, чем сказать им считать до трех, чтобы дернуть Сару за голову на счет «два»…  
  
Ощущение было странное и пугающее — чувствовать, как губы и язык коснулись чего-то холодного, и, знать, что будет больно, когда отстранишься.  
  
Сейчас было точно такое же чувство.  
  
Сара ощутила вкус его губ на своих губах — хвоя, морозная свежесть и что-то еще — звезды? Магия? — она не могла это описать. Биение пульса, барабанами отдавалось в ушах, когда одна рука Короля Гоблинов запуталась в ее волосах, а другая аккуратно легка на затылок, пронзая кожу холодными шипами.  
  
С большим усилием преодолев онемение, Сара положила руки Джарету на грудь и оттолкнула от себя.  
  
Раздался крик боли. Сара не сразу поняла, что голос принадлежал ей самой, и что ее губы кровоточат.  
  
В лесу снова воцарилась тишина. Деверья поглотили ее крик и замерли в ожидании.  
  
Сара сморгнула слезы и вытерла губы рукавом золотого платья. Преодолев сковавший тело мороз, она с трудом выпрямилась и посмотрела на Джарета.  
  
Лицо короля Гоблинов было словно вырезано из льда. Сара вздрогнула, заметив застывшие, подобно рубинам на мраморе, капли крови на губах мужчины.  
  
Пытаясь найти слова, она, наконец, прохрипела:  
  
— Я не люблю тебя. Я победила тебя.  
  
Джарет молчал, глядя на нее потемневшими глазами.  
  
— У меня есть своя жизнь, я счастлива и не просила, чтобы ты приходил за мной.  
  
— Песни было достаточно. Я услышал, как было произнесено мое имя, и пришел на зов. Там я увидел тебя, и ты слушала мою песню.  
  
— Ты не слышишь меня?! — в отчаянии закричала Сара, ощущая на языке металлический привкус. — Я не люблю тебя! Я не звала тебя! Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
Король Гоблинов медленно подобрал свой плащ и отвернулся.  
  
— Я не обязан объясняться перед тобой. Песни было достаточно. Песни и моего подарка.  
  
У Сары голова пошла кругом.  
  
— Какого подарка?  
  
— Ты взяла листок с переводом. Было довольно легко зачаровать певца, чтобы он отдал его тебе. Не столь впечатляющий подарок в отличие от тех, которыми я одарю тебя, но главное — его значение, — он приподнял голову, но так и не взглянул на Сару. — На этом жалком клочке бумаге я показал тебе будущее. Рассказал, о чем пелось в песни. Я хотел, чтобы ты все знала. Хотел, чтобы ты смирилась.  
  
Сара с трудом разлепила посиневшие губы.  
  
— Смирилась с чем?  
  
— Песня несет в себе как предупреждение, так и неизбежную истину — Джарет бросил на Сару взгляд и тихо рассмеялся. — Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt. Любимый, как взору ты мил моему! — Король Гоблинов легко пропел строки и вскинул голову к звездам. — Твоя красота возбуждает меня, — он умолк, размышляя о чем-то. — Думаю, этой ночью предпочту более смелую версию. — Другой смешок. — И думаю, что знаю, почему, — его слова прозвенели в воздухе серебряными нитями, прежде чем раствориться.  
  
Шелестя сухими ветвями, сквозь лес пронесся порыв ветра, а затем все смолкло.  
  
— Тебя я люблю и пленяет твой стан, — так тихо произнес он, что Саре пришлось напрячься, чтобы уловить слова.  
  
— Но песня не закачивается на этом, любовь моя.  
  
Он улыбнулся, и бусинки крови скатились с его губ.  
  
— Что… что говорится дальше? — прошептала Сара.  
  
— Ты не помнишь? — улыбка на лице Короля Гоблинов стала шире. — Тогда услышь мое самое сокровенное желание во всех мирах, моя возлюбленная, моя леди, моя невеста. — Он вознес к верху руки в куртуазном жесте, расправив складки плаща, и пропел:  
  
— Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt. Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.  
  
Замерев от страха и холода, Сара ждала.  
  
— Люблю тебя, облик прельстил меня твой. Согласен иль нет, только будешь ты мой, — глаза Короля Гоблинов пылали, заворожив Сару.  
  
Повисшая тревожная тишина казалась почти осязаемой.  
  
Джарет приподнял бровь, когда понял, что придется объяснять смысл сказанного.  
  
— Gewalt. Сила. Насилие — хотя это не совсем точно. Мощь. Власть… — он явно наслаждался ситуацией. — brauchen перевести достаточно трудно. Дословно будет звучать как: «я силу применю», но этой трактовке не хватает некоторой…. Определенности. Тебе так не кажется?  
  
Когда Сара не ответила, Джарет хищно улыбнулся, блеснув острыми зубами.  
  
— Почему так тиха, милая? Или идея тебя не прельщает? Потому что… — Он протянул руку и в ладони, затянутой в перчатку, материализовалась хрустальная сфера. — В эту самую темную ночь из всех ночей, когда ты стала взрослой и слушала мою любимую песню…  
  
Все еще улыбаясь, он задумчиво изучал кристалл.  
  
— Должен сказать, мне очень нравится эта идея.  
  
Сара вздрогнула.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Нет? — на его губах застыла холодная улыбка. — Ах, драгоценная, почему «нет»?  
  
— Нет, — срывающимся голосом повторила Сары. — У тебя нет власти…  
  
Быстрее мысли, Джарет оказался перед ней, обжигая кожу холодным дыханием. Сара с ужасом поняла, что кровь на губах замерзла, не позволяя проронить ни слова.  
  
— Ну, ну, не произноси этого, любовь моя, — предостерег Король Гоблинов. — Может я и не властен над тобой, но у меня есть власть над ветром и снегом, над солнцем и луной, над звездами. Дважды за сегодняшний вечер ты соприкоснулась с моей магией и наслаждалась солнечным теплом и сиянием луны. И только в третий раз твой разум смог осознать происходящее. Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе сбежать, теперь, когда ты стала женщиной, когда внимала моей любимой песни, — его бархатный голос зазвучал ниже. — Теперь, когда я вновь узрел твою красоту и впервые вкусил ее?  
  
Джарет наклонился и слизнул замершую кровь с губ Сары, а затем поцеловал…  
  
Крик ужаса застрял у Сары в горле; Джарет улыбнулся ей в губы, очертил пальцами линию челюсти до уха, затем скользнул ладонью на плечо. Его прикосновения обжигали холодом, несмотря на перчатки.  
  
— Сара, — Джарет немного отстранился. На его губах играла ленивая довольная улыбка. Он убрал ладонь с плеча, чтобы перехватить кристалл, все еще танцевавший в другой руке взглянул девушке в глаза. — Мы оба знаем, чем заканчивается эта песня.  
  
С каждой секундой Саре становилось труднее дышать — холод проник в легкие, проморозив горло. Она отчаянно замотала головой.  
  
— Правда? Какая жалось, что ты приняла мой подарок и слушала мою любимую песню, не зная, что они значат для твоего будущего, — Джрает перестал улыбаться, его лицо стало похожим на маску. — Я предлагаю тебе прочитать окончание, дорогая. Или я спою тебе, когда мы встретимся вновь.  
  
Корона из звезд сверкала и переливалась, бросая в темноту отблески, когда Джарет протянул Саре кристалл.  
  
— Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir … Дитя дорогое, пойдем же со мной… Хотя ты больше не ребенок, нет, и это прекрасно… — он ловко перекатывал кристалл в ладони, пока тот не начал сиять. Сара отшатнулась назад, и ветви тут же обвились вокруг рук и ног.  
  
— Пойдем, Сара. Ты можешь пойти со мной сейчас, по своей воле. Или я приду за тобой позже, но тогда, боюсь, тебе придется испытать много боли. Так или иначе, ты пойдешь со мной, — Джарет оскалил острые зубы. — В любом случае ты станешь моей.  
  
Сара не могла дышать.  
  
_«Нет_ , — собственный голос отдался эхом в голове, когда она попыталась закричать. —  _Нет. Нет!»_  
  


***

  
  
Нет!  
  
Сара вскрикнула и упала на колени. Девушка слепо зарылась пальцами в снег, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Сара! — раздался испуганный голос Тоби. — Что случилось?  
  
Волна паники накрыла Сару, она не могла дышать.  
  
— Сара! Сара! — Тоби неловко затряс ее за плечи. — Перестань! Что случилось?  
  
— Тоби… — выдохнула она.  
  
_Успокойся, успокойся, ты пугаешь его, это просто головокружение, нет, нет, он идет за тобой, нужно убираться отсюда, беги, беги, беги!_  
  
Вскочив на ноги, Сара схватила Тоби за руку и кинулась к машине.


	7. Глава 7. Dustern Ort

Плиты тротуара с бешеной скоростью проносились у Сары перед глазами. Она ахнула и метнулась вправо, чтобы не налететь на куст, который — она могла в этом поклясться — готовился прыгнуть на нее. Сара не слышала удивленного возгласа Тоби, пока он не крикнул ей:  
  
 — Сара, подожди! Сара!  
  
В тот самый миг она поскользнулась на наледи и рухнула в снег.  
  
Голову прошила вспышка боли.  
  
— Мать твою, как же больно!  
  
— Сара, — Тоби подбежал к ней. — Ты в порядке? Мама говорит, что ты не должна выражаться при мне!  
  
Сара почувствовала, как дрожат плечи. Совсем рядом раздался странный шум. Сара не сразу поняла, что это был ее собственный полу-истеричный смех.  
  
_Приди в себя. Приди в себя. Ты пугаешь своего брата._  
  
Встряхнувшись, Сара посмотрела на Тоби. Его широко распахнутые голубые глаза испуганно взирали на нее.  
  
— Что… — прохрипела Сара. Облизав губы, она попыталась снова. — Что ты сказал?  
  
— Тебе больно! И ты выругалась!  
  
Закрыв глаза, Сара поморщилась от боли, и снова рассмеялась. _Из всех вещей…_  
Стоп. Сара посмотрела вверх, отстраненно отметив, как кружатся в тусклом свете фонаря снежные хлопья, медленно оседая на землю. Из всех вещей, на которых стоит сосредоточиться… почему она смеется?  
  
Почему лежит здесь?  
  
Опершись на руки, она поднялась на ноги. Перед глазами замелькали черные точки. Сара на секунду зажмурилась, и осторожно сделала первый шаг. Потом еще один.  
Зрение сфокусировалось. Тротуар обрел четкие очертания. Белые пушинки снега неспешно опускались на землю, как и всегда.  
  
Сара коснулась губ: те слегка потрескались, но не кровоточили. Никакой боли. За исключением — Сара вздрогнула, осторожно ощупав затылок — от удара при падении.  
  
Хотя паника уже отпустила, она чувствовала, как внутри разрастается страх.  
  
Джарет хотел выбить ее из колеи. Хотел, чтобы она допустила ошибку. Хотел обманом вынудить ее совершить какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы добраться до нее (Сару до сих пор преследовало угрожающее шипение: «Согласен иль нет, только будешь ты мой). Или причинить боль Тоби. О, пожалуйста, лишь бы он не тронул Тоби…  
  
Все эти годы она держала свои фантазии о Лабиринте ( _оказавшиеся явью_ ) под замком в самом потаенном уголке своего сознания, лишь изредка позволяя себе грезить о нем. Часто, после трудного дня в школе она садилась перед зеркалом в своей комнате и притворялась, что говорит ( _и на самом деле говорила_ ) с Людо, Хогглом, и сэром Дидимусом.  
  
Но она никогда не думала, что эта… магия? Сила?... снова перевернет ее мир… Что она может потерять своего брата… Снова…  
  
_Сила._  
  
Вкрадчивый шелковый шепот проговорил ей: Gewalt. Сила. Насилие — хотя это не совсем точно. Мощь. Власть…  
  
Сара услышала доносившуюся издалека музыку.  
  
— Нет! — Сара больно ущипнула себя и впилась взглядом в лампу фонаря, пока глаза не начали слезиться.  
  
— Что «нет»? — тихо переспросил Тоби.  
  
Сара обернулась к брату.  
  
— Мне жаль малыш, я напугала тебя? — Тоби молча кивнул. Сара прикусила губу, но быстро нашлась. — Наверное, я съела что-то не то на приеме. У меня было легкое головокружение. Но теперь я в порядке, и хочу как можно быстрее отвезти тебя домой и принять Пепто-бисмол. Хорошо?  
  
_Пожалуйста, пусть он поверит мне. Вряд ли он помнит о Джа… Лабиринте. Пожалуйста, пусть он поверит мне._  
  
Она испытала невероятное облегчение, когда Тоби неуверенно улыбнулся ей.  
  
_Он верит мне, но я не верю себе. Я знаю правду. Истина заключается в том, что…_  
  
Зябкий ветер омыл лицо ледяной волной. Сара зажмурилась и вдруг ощутила  
холодное дыхание на своем лице, и требовательные губы Джарета, увлекающие ее в поцелуй; его пальцы нежно скользнули вниз по щеке, прежде чем с силой впиться в шею.  
  
Джарет разорвал поцелуй и прорычал на ухо: Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch ich Gewalt.  
  
_Нет!_  
  
Сара открыла глаза и прикусила щеку, пока не почувствовала медный привкус крови.  
  
— Нет, ублюдок. Ты его не получишь, — прошипела она.  
  
Опомнившись, она взглянула на брата. Тоби глядел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами, полными беспокойства.  
  
— Так, ладно, — игнорируя пульсирующую в голове боль, Сара нагнулась и подобрала упавшую сумку. — Первый шаг — добраться до автомобиля, второй шаг — добраться до дома, третий — напоить тебя горячим шоколадом, — Тоби слабо улыбнулся. — И четвертый — принести мне Пепто-бисмол и ведро, чтобы я смогла выплевать все, что съела.  
  
Тоби заулыбался шире.  
  
— Мама заставит тебя съесть куриный суп.  
  
Он верит тебе. Он верит тебе. Позаботься о нем. Боже, не дай ничему с ним случиться.  
  
— Клянусь, если она попытается, меня стошнит прямо на нее.  
  
Сара взяла Тоби за руку — не сжимай так сильно, не пугай его — и быстрым шагом, насколько позволяла наледь, направилась вниз по склону, мимо библиотеки, где была припаркована машина.  
  
(«Сара, ты оставила фары включенными?». «Не важно, полезай в машину»).  
  
Сара вставила ключ в замок зажигания («давай, мать твою, заводись же!». «Ты снова выругалась!») и выдохнула только когда услышала рев двигателя. Врубив обогреватель на полную мощность и включив радио, она поспешно вырулила с обледеневшей стоянки на дорогу.  
  


***

  
  
Тоби возился с радио. Сара мельком взглянула на него и вновь сосредоточилась на дороге.  
  
После первого рывка на парковке, она решила не превышать тридцати миль в час. Машина медленно ползла по дороге в тени высоких деревьев, росших вдоль обочины, то скользя на гололеде, то попадая в редкие выбоины. Вскоре они миновали город и взяли курс на небольшой пригород к новому дому семьи Уилльямсов, через густой лес.  
  
_Вот оно… думай о доме. Думай о доме. Следи за дорогой._  
  
Сара так сильно вцепилась в руль, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Девушка сосредоточилась на дыхание, старая не думать о грезе? Видении?  
  
Внезапно на дороге мелькнул бледный силуэт.  
  
— Дерьмо! — Сара вдарила по тормозам и автомобиль резко остановился.  
  
— Уф! — Тоби потер плечо, где ремень безопасности впился в кожу. — Я все расскажу маме, и она заставит тебя вымыть рот с мылом.  
  
Сары пыталась восстановить дыхание.  
  
— Ты видел? Это была сова?  
  
Тоби красноречиво поглядел на нее.  
  
— С какой стати сове понадобилось перебегать дорогу? Наверное, это был опоссум.  
  
— Могу поклясться, что это была сова.  
  
— Чушь, — с раздражением бросил Тоби.— Совы не бегают по земле. Они летают. Ты уверена, что в порядке? Тебе же не начали мерещиться всякие странные животные?  
  
Сара прикусила губу.  
  
— Нет… я в порядке. Все нормально, малыш, — разумеется, это была не сова. Она вела себя как ( _сумасшедшая_ ) как трусиха ( _он хочет напугать тебя_ ), вздрагивая от каждого движения. Сара отпустила тормоз и осторожно тронулась с места.  
  
Тихая мелодия коснулась слуха, заставив ее вздрогнуть.  
  
— Что это за звук? — напряженно спросила она. Черт побери.  
  
Мелодия оборвалась. Тоби с обидой взглянул на сестру.  
  
— Это я пел. Мне нужно репетировать перед завтрашним хором.  
  
Сара глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, но милый, не мог бы ты спеть что-то более оптимистичное? — она помолчала. — Ты же знаешь какие-нибудь веселые песни? Мистер Маркус кажется довольно мрачным парнем.  
  
— Вовсе нет! — Тоби бросился на защиту своего руководителя хора. — Он любит разную музыку. Иногда он играет нам АББУ!  
  
— AББУ? —Сара улыбнулась.  
  
И снова эта галлюцинация, кошмар; тот поцелуй — по коже забегали мурашки и Сара встряхнула головой, силясь прогнать наваждение. И как после этого она должна сосредоточиться на AББA?  
  
— Ладно, оставим попсу на другой раз. — Твердо сказала она. — Спой для меня что-нибудь веселое.  
  
Тоби задумчиво глядел на нее, перебирая в уме возможные варианты, прежде чем затянуть:  
  
— На вершине спагееетти, покрытого сыыыром...  
  
Сара ничего не могла с собой поделать и звонко засмеяться.  
  
— Я потееерял мой бееедный тюфтель*…  
  
Как вдруг в темноте что-то промелькнуло.  
  
— Нет! — Сара дала по тормозам, и машину занесло на обочину.  
  
Тоби испуганно вскрикнул.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Прости, — Сара сняли с руля дрожащие руки; в висках стучала кровь. В горле пересохло, и она едва могла говорить. — Прости, Тоби.  
  
Дрожа, Сара переключила рычаг передач и повернула ключ — двигатель закашлялся и умолк. Сара закрыла лицо руками и постаралась выровнять дыхание.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Прости, Тоби, я… мне показалось, что я что-то увидела…  
  
— Тебе не показалось.  
  
Сара вскинула голову и пораженно уставилась на брата — Тоби указывал в окно.  
  
— Это олень, видишь?  
  
Сара видела. Среди темных деревьев стоял олень; в свете луны казалось, будто он сиял. Олень внимательно посмотрел на Сару, прежде чем скрылся в лесу.  
  
— Здорово, правда? — Тоби звучал совсем как маленький ребенок. — Мы никогда не видели оленей в Нью-Йорке. Круто!  
  
Сара облизала губы.  
  
— Тебе не страшно?  
  
Он озадаченно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Почему мне должно быть страшно?  
  
_Потому что я в ужасе. Из-за того, что оленя… из-за того, что он смотрел на меня такими голодными глазами, прежде чем поцеловать… потому что, если он причинит тебе боль, я никогда не прощу себя._  
  
Сара закрыла глаза, стараясь не разрыдаться, и вздрогнула, когда морозный ветер обжег лицо… ледяное дыхание коснулось шеи, острые зубы прикусили кожу, кончики пальцев, теребили шарф и воротник. Холодные губы припали к шее, а рука, затянутая в перчатку, закрыла рот, заглушая вскрик. А потом она кожей ощутила шипение: «Согласен иль нет, только будешь ты мой».  
  
_Нет!_  
  
Открыв глаза, Сара вцепилась в шарф. _Нет! Никогда! Тихий смешок в шею. Убирайся из моей головы, сукин…_  
  
— Ну, может немного, — подумав, ответил Тоби.  
  
С трудом заставив себя вернуться к реальности, Сара вопросительно посмотрела на Тоби.  
  
— Ты водишь как маньячка, — Тоби сделал ударение на последнем слове. Сара легко уловила в его голосе знакомые интонации Карен.  
  
— Да уж. — Возьми себя в руки.  — Прости… больше никаких резких остановок.  
  
— Никаких резких остановок!  
  
Улыбнувшись, Сара повернула ключ в замке зажигания.  
  
[Шррр]  
  
Сара замерла.  
  
Она не сомневалась, что Джарет сейчас зло ухмыляется.  
  
Сара еще раз повернула ключ.  
  
Мотор недовольно зашипел и умолк.  
  
Только не это…  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Тоби, — медленно проговорил она. — Думаю, аккумулятор сдох.  
  
— Это потому что ты оставила фары включенными.  
  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет так…  
  
— Наверное.  
  
Сара полезла в карман за мобильником, заодно нащупав программку и перевод (он остался в кармане моего пальто. Ах, великолепно. Но… твое пальто не здесь, не так ли?).  
  
Она разблокировала телефон и ободряюще улыбнулась Тоби.  
  
— Вот что я тебе скажу: я позвоню ААА. Сейчас будние дни, вечер — они сразу приедут.  
  
Тоби нахмурил лоб.  
  
— Ты можешь еще позвонить маме.  
  
— Отличная идея.  
  
_Что если Карен воспримет произошедшее как доказательство моей безответственности, и мы вернемся к тому, с чего начали…_  
  
Сара постаралась, чтобы ее улыбка не дрогнула и стала набирать номер транспортной компании.  
  
Телефон запищал.  
  
— Нет сигнала, — Сара поняла слишком поздно, что сказала это вслух.  
  
— Наверное, потому что мы в лесу, — веско заметил Тоби.  
  
Сара так и не смогла выдавить из себя ответ.  
  
— Нужно выйти и идти, пока не поймаешь сигнал! — взволнованно произнес Тоби. — Я могу это сделать! Я поймаю сигнал и позвоню маме! — он вцепился в телефон и уже потянулся к дверной ручке.  
  
— Нет! Нет! — воскликнула Сара и вырвала у него из рук мобильник. — Не вздумай выходить из машины, ты понял меня?  
  
Едва слыша себя, Сара отстегнула ремень безопасности и открыла дверь: ветер тут же обдал ее холодом.  
  
— Останься здесь. На заднем сидении есть плед, укутайся в него. И не при каких обстоятельствах не выходи из машины и не с кем не разговаривай! Ты понял?  
  
—… да, — испуганно прошептал Тоби.  
  
Сара нервно сглотнула, стараясь не напугать его еще больше.  
  
— Серьезно — укутайся в плед, я не хочу, чтобы ты замерз. И закрой дверь. Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее, — она выдавила из себя улыбку. — На заднем сиденье остался шоколадный батончик.  
  
Лицо Тоби просветлело.  
  
— Ок!  
  
Видя, как брат отстегнул ремень и полез за пледом и шоколадкой, Сара испытала прилив щемящей нежности и любви.  
  
«Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось», — пообещала она себе.  
  
— С тобой ничего не случится.  
  
Тоби оглянулся на нее через плечо.  
  
— Что?  
  
Сара внимательно вглядывалась в его детское пухлое личико, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку.  
  
— Ничего, — на этот раз улыбка получилась почти искренней. — Помни, что я сказала.  
  
Тоби уже вернулся к своим поискам.  
  
— Ага.  
  
_Он запомнит._  
  
Сара захлопнула дверцу автомобиля.  
  


***

  
  
Сара расправила плечи и оглядела дорогу. Ничего подозрительного ( _нереального_ ). Обычное серое полотно асфальта расчерчивали лунный свет и отбрасываемые деревьями тени. Сара обошла машину и открыла багажник. Порывшись, она отыскала вязаную шапку, которую тут же надела, и схватила фонарик.  
  
Помедлив, она взяла монтировку.  
  
Вес железного лома в руке несколько успокаивал. Сара закрыла багажник и решительно зашагала вдоль дороги, игнорируя пробирающий до костей холод.  
  
Минуты медленно тикали. Сара упрямо шла дальше, не отрывая взгляда от экрана мобильника и слушая, как хрустит под ногами снег.  
  
— Нет сигнала, — проворчала она. Ну почему придурки из телефонной компании не в состоянии построить вышки в округе и сделать так, чтобы те действительно работали, когда она так нуждалась в связи…  
  
Мобильник пискнул.  
  
Сара удивленно уставилась на дисплей. Сигнал появился.  
  
_Неужели мои молитвы услышаны…_  
  
Позади хрустнула ветка, отчего Сара подскочила и, покрепче сжав монтировку, резко обернулась.  
  
Это был тот самый олень — в лунном свете его шкура отливала серебром, отчего он казался неуловимым, словно не из этого мира. Олень долго смотрел на ее темными, умными глазами и сделал несколько шагов в лес. Затем остановился и поглядел на девушку.  
  
Он хочет, чтобы я пошла за ним…  
  
— Черта с два! — прорычала Сара и, отвернувшись, свирепо вдавила кнопку «повторный вызов» и стала ждать ответа.  
  
— Вас приветствует «ААА Roadside Assistance», — донесся из трубки голос автоответчика. — Если вам потребовалась неотложная медицинская помощь, пожалуйста, положите трубку и наберите 9-1-1. В противном случае, пожалуйста, ожидайте, один из наших операторов свяжется с вами в ближайшее время.  
  
В динамике раздались звуки пианино.  
  
Сара стиснула зубы и медленно зашагала вперед, нервно постукивая монтировкой по ботинку. Вскоре впереди показался знакомый мост — Сара часто бегала по нему по пути из дома до колледжа и обратно. Неприметная конструкция из металла и бетона раскинулась над оврагом, по дну которого бежал ручей. Подойдя ближе, Сара прислонилась к фонарному столбу у основания моста.  
  
Когда музыка в который раз зазвучала по кругу, Сара выругалась и нетерпеливо принялась вышагивать вдоль оврага. Погруженная в ожидание, она не заметила притаившийся обледенелый камешек. Сара успела лишь вскрикнуть от неожиданности, когда земля ушла у нее из-под ног.  
  


***

  
  
Сара глядела на распростершееся над головой ночное небо — то отвечало ей мерцанием звезд. Подтянувшись, девушка села и осторожно глянула в темную пасть оврага, ощерившуюся острыми ледяными пиками.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Сара резко встала и, сделав глубокий вздох, крикнула:  
  
— Хорошая попытка, ублюдок!  
  
Ее голос эхом прокатился по лесу.  
  
Как ни странно, от этого ей стало немножечко легче. Нагнувшись, Сара подобрала с земли мобильник. Фоновая музыка продолжала играть, как ни в чем не бывало. Та же мелодия, только теперь в исполнении флейты.  
  
— Ну, давай же, давай! За что я плачу каждый месяц, если вы даже не можете ответить на проклятый звонок?! — Дрожа от холода, Сара прислонилась к фонарному столбу и покрепче обмотала вокруг шеи шарф. — Ответь, ответь, ответь…  
  
Музыка затихла, и заиграла новая мелодия в исполнении флейты. Телефон пронзительно заверещал.  
  
— Ну, что еще?  
  
Экран погас.  
  
Сара захлопнула крышку телефона, мысленно сосчитала до пяти, открыла, и облегченно выдохнула, когда экран вновь загорелся. Нажав на «повторный вызов», она стала ждать ответа…  
  
_Подождите-ка._  
  
Сообщение автоответчика еще не начало проигрываться. Тогда почему она до сих пор слышит флейту?  
  
Сердце сжалось.  
  
Мелодия разлилась в воздухе серебряными переливами, завораживающими и пугающе-холодными, принеся с собой едва слышный шепот.  
  
Сары задохнулась от ужаса, когда из лесных дебрей выплыл туман, встав призрачной стеной между ней и… машиной.  
  
_Тоби!_  
  
Удобнее перехватив монтировку, Сара бросилась обратно.  
  
_Я не позволю, что бы с ним что-нибудь случилось!_  
  
Она успела преодолеть половину пути, когда туман завихрился, и безмолвную ночь наполнили голоса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчика:  
> Тоби поет переделанный вариант американской народной песни On top of old smokey's


	8. Глава 8. Spiel' ich mit dir

Сара замерла от удивления, когда из тумана показались дети.  
  
Дюжина… двадцать… нет, больше — ребятишек шли ей на встречу, распевая веселую песню.  
  
Сара отчаянно заморгала, надеясь развеять иллюзию, но все было тщетно: дети шагали прямо к ней. Ахнув, Сара вцепилась в монтировку, приготовившись защищаться…  
  
Детишки обошли ее, заливисто смеясь и продолжая распевать.  
  
Они пели в такт дивной мелодии, чьи переливы тихим металлическим голосом сулили радости и чудеса.  
  
Все больше и больше детей выходило из тумана — ночное светило омывало их силуэты, отчего те мерцали в ночи. Ребятишки пели тоненькими голосками на незнакомом для Сары языке; одни держались за руки, другие играли в салочки, а некоторые вприпрыжку понеслись вперед, туда, где звучала музыка…  
  
С трудом сглотнув, Сара обернулась… Сердце болезненно сжалось от страха.  
  
У основания моста стоял Джарет и играл на флейте, глядя на спешащих к нему по тропинке детей.  
  
Лунный свет озарял его белоснежные волосы, корону из звезд, и играл бликами на серебряной флейте. Темные волны плаща переливались серебряными и золотыми проблесками.  
  
Сара не могла поверить своим глазам, когда плащ, взметнувшись черным облаком, принялся кружить и вихриться, но оказалась, что это Джарет пустился танцевать и плащ шлейфом вился за ним. Подбежав к нему, дети тянули маленькие ручки, визжа от радости.  
  
Джарет галантно поклонился им, продолжая играть. Радостная светлая мелодия очаровывала сладкими обещаниями: «Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir! Пойдём со мной, дорогое дитя! Тебя зову я в те края, где наше счастье расцветет, вдали от горя и забот… вот так, один лишь только шаг…»(1)  
  
Полный ужас крик вырвался у Сары из груди, когда детишки, кто поодиночке, кто, держась за руки, переступали за край и падали в овраг.  
  
— Нет! Ублюдок! Оставь их в покое!  
  
Джарет резко остановился, отчего плащ обернулся вокруг него. Склонив голову, он неспешно направился к Саре, не прекращая играть на флейте.  
  
Сара отшатнулась, но ее тут же окружила группка детей — они дергали ее за пальто, толкали и плакали. Сара попыталась вырваться из их цепких ручонок. «Уходи!» — вопили дети, наступая на нее.  
  
— Не заставляйте меня причинять вам боль! — Сара предупреждающе взмахнула монтировкой, дико оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках выхода.  
  
Музыка нарастала, искажаясь в молочной пелене. Сара вскрикнула, когда Джарет ловко обойдя рытвину, прошел сквозь туман, цеплявшийся за его одежду, подойдя совсем близко.  
  
Мельком бросив на нее взгляд, полный злого веселья, он продолжил играть. Мелодия изменилась: «Смотрите, дети! Куда ушли ваши друзья? Быстрее бегите за ними, иначе врата в прекрасную страну закроются навсегда…».  
  
Ребятишки тут же забыли о Саре и кинулись вслед за друзьями. Догнав остальных, они присоединились к пению, и счастливые, шагали за край и падали в овраг.  
  
— Нет… — у Сары защипало глаза от слез. Внутри заклокотала жгучая ярость, придавшая девушке сил — сжав монтировку, Сара замахнулась на Джарета.  
  
Тот легко уклонился от удара, и мелодия вновь изменилась, смеясь над ней: «Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir! Приди, любимая моя! С тобой вкушу блаженство я. Открыты нам полей простор, леса, долины, кручи гор (2)… еще немного, только шаг…».  
  
Сара ощутила навалившуюся вдруг тяжесть, монтировка с лязгом упала на землю из ослабевших пальцев. Она сделала шаг вперед; Джарет отбросил серебряную флейту в снег и подхватил ее.  
  


***

  
  
В голове все перемешалось, мысли путались. В ушах до сих пор звенели отголоски мелодии. Сара смутно осознавала, что была в объятиях Джарета — он стянул с нее шарф и теперь целовал изгиб челюсти. В этот миг Сара ощутила холод.  
  
Так холодно. Моргнув, она склонила голову, глядя на мерцающую звездную пыль, рассыпанную по плащу Джарета. Морок почти спал, стоило ей услышать приглушенное проклятие и звук разрываемой ткани — Джарет с силой дернул вороты пальто, с мясом выдирая молнию.  
  
— Подожди, — прошептала Сара. Что-то коснулось ее щеки — плащ? — и кожа в тот же миг онемела. В воздухе витало тихое эхо музыки. — Остановись…  
  
Пальто распахнулось. Джарет тут же обнял Сару за талию и привлек к себе. Даже сквозь перчатки, девушка чувствовала, как от его прикосновений по телу разливается нестерпимый холод. Она сжалась, когда Король Гоблинов нежно поцеловал ее висок.  
  
— Джарет, подожди, — выдохнула ему в шею Сара.  
  
Джарет замер, тяжело сглотнув, только потом посмотрел девушке в глаза.  
  
— Да, милая моя? Что тревожит тебя?  
  
_Этот голос._  
  
Его тон, подобно скрытому под медом острию кинжала, отсек отголоски мелодии. Сара распахнула глаза — наваждение спало.  
  
Запаниковав, она попыталась вырваться.  
  
Джарет рассмеялся.  
  
— Вижу, чувство самосохранения не полностью оставило тебя, — промурлыкал он. Его глаза опасно блестели.— Я должен был знать, что закончить все так легко не выйдет.  
  
Сара забилась в его руках, в надежде освободиться из железных объятий.  
  
— Отпусти! ты не можешь просто забрать меня…  
  
— Неужели? — его глаза сузились. — Я помню прекрасную фразу: «so brauc ich Gewalt». Или ты забыла?  
  
Джарет притянул девушку ближе, одной рукой потянувшись к ее шапке.  
  
Презрительно оглядев яркую вязь, он сорвал вещицу и отбросил на землю, только чтобы затем пропустить черные пряди волос сквозь пальцы, любуясь, как те переливаются в бледном лунном свете.  
  
Сара вдруг осознала, что не может ни пошевелиться, ни вздохнуть — казалось, что она превратилась в ледяную статую. На ее полузадушенный всхлип Джарет вновь перевел на нее взгляд и зло ухмыльнулся. Рвано вздохнув, мужчина склонился, чтобы поцеловать ее ключицы, прочертить дорожку губами вверх по шее, заставив Сару откинуть назад голову, и затем легонько прикусить подбородок.  
  
Король Гоблинов довольно улыбнулся, когда девушка задрожала в его руках; невесомо он коснулся губами уголка ее рта, а затем поцеловал. Джарет углубил поцелуй, заставив ее разомкнуть губы, и Сара почувствовала, как внутри все промерзает, а низ живота отзывается каким-то странным тянущим ощущением…  
  
Этого не могло, не должно было быть. Она не должна чувствовать ( _удовольствие_ ) жажды прижаться ближе к мужскому телу. Ей вдруг захотелось повалить Джарета на снег и столь же страстно поцеловать его. От одной только этой мысли, по телу пробежала дрожь.  
  
Наконец, Джарет отстранился. Сара открыла глаза и прикусила щеку — _проснись! Проснись!_  — но ничего не почувствовала. Рот онемел.  
  
— Видишь? — Шелковистым голосом спросил Джарет. — Тебе не обязательно проходить через боль, Сара. Песня правдива: Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir … В волшебные игры сыграем с тобой. Чудесные игры, Сара, прекрасные игры, которые подарят лишь блаженство, уверяю тебя. — Он нежно поцеловал ее в щеку. — Неописуемые красоты, и бесчисленные удовольствия. Зачем мне использовать силу, когда ты можешь пойти со мной по собственной воле?  
  
Дыхание перехватило, когда рука мужчины скользнула под свитер. _Как же холодно_  
  
— Нет, — прорычала Сара, глядя ему в глаза, сопротивляясь соблазну и магии. — Я не ребенок, которого можно похитить. Я не твоя собственность, которую ты можешь просто забрать. И я не твоя возлюбленная, и никогда не стану ей, пока дышу.  
  
Джарет сжал челюсти. Он долго стоял и прожигал Сару взглядом, не говоря ни слова.  
  
— Что ж, — Джарет убрал руки, спрятав их в складках плаща. — Стоило попытаться уговорить тебя в последний раз.  
  
Он криво улыбнулся. Сара сглотнула и сделала шаг, пытаясь ногой нащупать…  
  
— Не это ищешь? — Джарет нагнулся, поднял с земли монтировку и протянул ее Саре.  
  
— Но… — паника, будто яд заструилась по венам и Сара с трудом выдавила, — это железо, ты не можешь коснуться его!  
  
Джарет насмешливо поднял бровь.  
  
— Не могу? — переспросил он, небрежно постукивая монтировкой по сапогу. — Вижу, ты все еще думаешь обо мне как о каком-то жалком фейри. По-правде говоря, я совсем не удивлен.  
  
— Когда я так думала? — голова кружилась; Сара постаралась сконцентрироваться.  
  
Джарет подпер монтировкой острую скулу и склонил голову, делая вид, что размышляет.  
  
— Дай подумать… ах, да! Когда превратила мой тронный зал в свинарник. Когда низвела мое войско до орды тупых маленьких крыс. Когда переделала мои прекрасные пыточные ямы во что-то столь нелепое как болота вечной вони, кажется, так ты их назвала? — он презрительно скривил губы. — Я не люблю, когда меня выставляют дураком, Сара. И еще сильнее ненавижу, когда моя бессмертная сила оборачивается дешевыми трюками.  
  
Он наставил на нее монтировку.  
  
— Понятия не имею, как ты осмелилась это сделать.  
  
Сара закусила губу.  
  
— Значит, Лабиринт был…  
  
— Мечтой? Нет. — Отрезал Джарет. — Я был вынужден подчиниться твоей воле, Сара. Наблюдать, как смертные теряются в перипетиях Лабиринта, доставляет мне огромное наслаждение… но я никогда не населял его говорящими гусеницами или лохматыми чудовищами, — он понизил голос. — Ты дала мне подарок, я должен был исполнить все твои желания. Теперь представь себе мою радость, моя драгоценная, моя возлюбленная, когда мы поменялись ролями, и ты должна танцевать под мою дудку.  
  
— Я дала тебе подарок? — слабо переспросила Сара.  
  
Джарет смотрел на нее с не читаемым выражением лица.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Тоби… — Сара тяжело сглотнула. — Это был Тоби, верно?  
  
Черты Джарета исказилось от гнева, но прежде чем он успел ответить, Сара выхватила у него монтировку.  
  
— Ты не заберешь его, как тех детей! Неужели в тебе нет ни капли жалости?! Что плохого они тебе сделали?!  
  
Король Гоблинов оскалился и издевательски произнес:  
  
— Они ничего мне не сделали. Важно то, что сделали их родители, — Король щелкнул пальцами, и серебряная флейта возникла у него в руках. — Их глупые, жадные родители… нарушили важное обещание… — усмехнувшись, он взял длинную чистую ноту, а затем пропел:  
  
_Все девчонки, все мальчишки,_  
Белокурые трусишки,  
Ясноглазые плутишки,  
В пляс пошли гурьбою тесной  
Вслед за музыкой чудесной!(3)  
  
— Обожаю это произведение.  
  
Страшная картина — кудрявые детишки исчезают во тьме — отчетливо встала у Сары перед глазами. Она крепче сжала монтировку.  
  
— Верни их обратно!  
  
Джарет весело рассмеялся.  
  
— Разве они что-то значат для тебя?  
  
— Они невинны.  
  
— Да, конечно. Но ты так не думала, когда они набросились на тебя, не так ли? — ухмыльнулся он.  
  
— Я бы никогда не причинила им боль. Верни их обратно! — зашипела Сара.  
  
— Милая Сара, возлюбленная моя, — проворковал Джарет. — В эту ночь ты смотришь сквозь туманы времени. Все эти маленькие мальчики и девочки сгинули давным-давно. Я оставил только одного ребенка, который и поведал эту историю. Румяные щечки, золотые кудряшки, сверкающие глаза и прихрамывающая ножка… Боюсь, все истлело давно, и только зубы, словно жемчуг, остались… да и те теперь смердят мертвечиной, полагаю.  
  
Желчь подступила к горлу и Сара с трудом поборола волну тошноты.  
  
— Они были просто детьми. Он был просто ребенком!  
  
Джарет смотрел на нее сквозь полуприкрытые веки.  
  
— И что заставляет тебя думать, моя леди, будто ты можешь изменить их судьбу, когда их кости столетия тому назад как преданы земле.  
  
— Я спасла Тоби. Я изменила свою судьбу.  
  
Джарет опасно сузил глаза.  
  
— Ах, да.  
  
Он поднес флейту к губам и извлек еще одну чистую певучую ноту.  
  
— И что, интересно, ты будешь делать теперь?  
  
Сара услышала вдалеке скрежет. Нащупав в кармане фонарик, она посветила им в темноту — луч выхватил машину.  
  
Ручка пассажирского сидения медленно повернулась.  
  
— Нет…нет! … Ты не можешь забрать его!  
  
Джарет заиграл красивейшую мелодию; Сара слышала лишь отрывки. Резко обернувшись, она кинула в него фонарик, тот попал в плечо; Джарет дернулся от неожиданности, а затем громко расхохотался.  
  
— Моя любовь! Какой дух!  
  
— Остановись! — в отчаянии закричала Сара. — Прекрати!  
  
— Прекратить что? — Король Гоблинов ухмыльнулся и подбросил флейту, та превратилась сначала в змею, потом шелковую ткань, а затем в мерцающую пыль, которую Джарет зачерпнул в ладони и раздул в сторону Сары в воздушном поцелуе…  
  
Сара отпрянула от облака серебра. Ручка двери задребезжала с удвоенной силой.  
  
— Моя Сара, я уверен, что твой брат хочет пойти со мной. Почему ты лишаешь его веселья?  
  
Сара преградила ему путь. Она с трудом узнала в вырвавшемся рычании свой голос.  
  
— Ты его не получишь!  
  
— Такая заботливая, — Джарет выглядел абсолютно спокойным, но его глаза горели страшным пожаром. — Но так слепа. Моя дорогая, глупая любовь.  
  
Он долго смотрел на нее, не говоря ни слова, его губы скривились в подобие улыбки.  
  
— Ты прочитала окончание песни, Сара?  
  
С этими словами Джарет исчез.  
  


***

  
  
Сара стояла, тяжело дыша и вглядываясь в темноту, которую, теперь — когда Джарет и его магический сияние пропали — разгонял тусклый свет фонарей.  
  
Так холодно. Пытаясь справиться с дрожью, Сара полезла в карман разорванного пальто — не думай об этом — и достала перевод.  
  
Тьма так сгустилась, что невозможно было разобрать и строчки. Пройдя вперед, Сара подобрала с земли фонарик. Прищурившись, она пыталась сосредоточиться на словах, стараясь не обращать внимания на острую боль в висках. Руки дрожали.  
  
Лес безмолвствовал. Не было слышно ни единого звука, за исключением…  
  
Сара вздрогнула. Что это было?  
  
Вдалеке раздался неистовый, приближающийся стук копыт.  
  
Сара замерла, когда на дороге возник, окруженный ореолом потустороннего света, всадник. Крепко сжав перевод в ладони, Сара сунула фонарик и спешно подобрала монтировку. Она едва успела отскочить в сторону, и ездок промчался мимо.  
  
Длинный плащ всадника развевался на ветру. К груди он прижимал ребенка …  
  
Ребенка с золотыми вьющимися волосами.  
  
_Нет!_  
  
— Тоби!  
  
Сара кинулась за ними.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчика:  
> 1.Стихотворени Кристофера Мэрлоу "Страстный пастух - своей возлюбленной" (The Passionate Shepherd to His Love) в переводе Никалая Забелкина  
> 2\. Стихотворени Кристофера Мэрлоу "Страстный пастух - своей возлюбленной" (The Passionate Shepherd to His Love) в переводе И. Жданова  
> 3\. Баллада Роберта Браунинга "Пестрый Флейтист" ( Rattenfänger von Hameln) в переводе Марии Бородицкой


	9. Глава 9. Wer reitet so spat?

Сара бежала. Холодный воздух хлестал по лицу, мышцы ныли, но гнев придавал сил.  
  
_Он его не получит! Не получит!_  
  
Пробежки от дома до колледжа не прошли даром. Сара не выпускала из виду всадника и всячески подбадривала себя: быстрее, быстрее, он уходит!  
  
Она бежала так быстро, как только могла, а потом…  
  
А потом вдруг почувствовала себя как-то странно. Сара посмотрела вниз: в одной руке — перевод, в другой — монтировка, тянущая ее к земле.  
  
Тянущая ее к земле.  
  
Девушку озарил серебряный свет. Сара глубоко вдохнула, отбросила монтировку на землю, прыгнула…  
  
И взмыла в небо.  
  
Сара рассмеялась— невозможно! Но это было правдой, она летела! Как в своих самых удивительных снах, паря над зданиями, лесом и мостом. Сара протянула руку, надеясь схватить луну, и ахнула, когда та покатилась по небу прочь. Опустившись к верхушкам деревьев, Сара прочесывала взглядом темную чащу. Зрение обострилось, и теперь девушка хорошо видела в темноте.  
  
Там!  
  
По заснеженной дороге, верхом на вороном коне, несся всадник ( _Джарет_ )! Сара опустилась на дерево, и когда всадник проезжал мимо, прыгнула на лошадь.  
  
— Тоби! Тоби! Я спасу тебя! Идем со мной!  
  
Она ухватилась за плащ Джарета, его полы хлестали Сару по лицу. Она зарычала и потянула Тоби за руку ( _сильнее! Не дай ему уйти!_ ).  
  
Он в страхе закричал, в его вопле слышалась боль.  
  
 — Тоби, это я! Тоби! Пойдем со мной! Пойдем, мы улетим прочь!  
  
Сара сжала плечи Тоби. Стенания брата разрывали ей сердце.  
  
— Я спасу тебя! Пойдем со мной! — она чувствовала под своими пальцами его сердцебиение.  
  
Всадник обернулся и в ужасе уставился на нее.  
  
У Сары замерло сердце.  
  
Это был ее отец.  
  
Родные черты лица исказились от страха — широко распахнутые глаза, бледное, как лист, лицо.  
  
— Тоби?! — сорвавшимся голосом вскрикнула Сара.  
  
Обезумевший конь испуганно заржал и встал на дыбы, сбросив Сару наземь.  
Она вскрикнула, когда конь лягнул задними копытами, но не ее — удар пришелся на мальчика, которого Сара крепко прижимала к своей груди. Тряхнув на прощание гривой, конь помчался прочь, унося с собой отца.  
  
— Нет!… нет, это невозможно… невозможно, — залепетала Сара— Тоби, пожалуйста…  
Стоя на коленях, она трясла маленькое тело брата, напрасно взывая к нему.  
  
Тоби не двигался.  
  
Наконец, собравшись с мужеством, Сара осмелилась взглянуть на брата. Остекленевшие глаза, согнутая под неестественным углом шея, кровь на золотых кудряшках. И на ее руках.  
  
— Нет… Нет, Тоби, пожалуйста… этого не может быть…  
  
Подавив подступающую тошноту, Сара попыталась нащупать пульс. Ничего.  
  
— Нет… Нет… — бормотала она, не в силах смириться с произошедшем.  
  
И вдруг услышала смех.  
  
Легкий мелодичный смех зазвучал где-то в деревьях.  
  
Сара медленно подняла голову. Выше и выше….  
  
На высокой, разлапистой ветке иссохшего дерева развалился Джарет. Одну ногу он прижал к груди, другой болтал в воздухе, с наслаждением наблюдая за ее страданиями.  
  
— Не совсем то, что ты ожидала, да? — насмешливо крикнул он.  
  
Совершенно опустошенная Сара молча взирала на него.  
  
Медный запах крови забивался в нос. Темная кровь поблескивала в неверном свете ночного светила. Сара оцепенела — ни мыслей, ни чувств, лишь сосущая пустота внутри.  
  
— Ты… ты… — С большим трудом сумела выдавить она.  
  
— Да? — Джарет издевательски приложил ладонь к уху. — Громче, моя дорогая.  
  
— Я спасла его! Почему ты не мог просто оставить его в покое?! Я спасла его!  
  
— Хм, — плащ взметнулся облаком, когда Джарет грациозно опустился на ветку ниже. — Спасла его? Похоже, что ты только что его убила.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Ах, конечно же, это был несчастный случай! — Джарет неприятно улыбнулся. — И на самом деле ты этого не хотела, правда?  
  
Плача, Сара обняла бездыханное тельце Тоби, укачивая и баюкая его.  
  
— Нет… Этого не может быть…  
  
Джарет вздохнул.  
  
— Да, не может. Смахни слезы, драгоценная и посмотри внимательнее.  
  
Всем существом ощущая стук сердца, Сара вгляделась в лицо мальчика. Рыдания застряли у нее в горле.  
  
Это был не ее брат. Это был другой ребенок ( _еще один ребенок!_ ) с вьющимися золотыми волосами — сломанная шея, горячая кровь на ее руках, безжизненные, уже успевшие подернуться пеленой глаза — но это был не Тоби.  
  
Сара задохнулась, сглатывая слезы. Спасение пришло в ярости.  
  
Стиснув зубы, она сквозь слезы взглянула на Джарета.  
  
— Ты… — ненависть захлестнула при виде его довольной ухмылки. — Ты больной сукин сын! Садистский ублюдок…  
  
— Я ничейный сын, Сара, — промурлыкал Джарет. — И — «садистский ублюдок»? Мне интересно, с чем ты сравниваешь… В конце концов, именно ты стащила своего брата с лошади, так же, как пожелала, чтобы его забрали семь лет тому назад…  
  
Его голос затих. В наступившей тишине Сара невольно задумалась над его правдивыми, и от того еще более жестокими словами.  
  
Джарет вновь заговорил, но на этот раз мягко и тихо.  
  
— Семь лет назад ты пожелала, чтобы твоего брата забрали гоблины. Это и есть истинная причина, которая кроется за всеми твоими действиями, моя дорогая. Ложка дегтя в бочке меда. Ты пожелала избавиться от своего маленького брата, но все время напоминаешь мне, что спасла его. — Король Гоблинов усмехнулся. — Ты вырвала его из моих когтей, но тобой по-прежнему движет вина. Ты собиралась вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, Сара — это преамбула к твоей славной победе. И как бы ты не старалась, от правды не убежишь.  
  
Джарет насмешливо продолжил:  
  
— Но ты продолжила нянчатся с ним, не так ли, любовь моя? Нянчиться и сюсюкаться, надеясь загладить свою вину, надеясь забыть… вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на более важных вещах.  
  
— Не пытайся отвлечь меня! — зашипела Сара. — Ты болен! Ты зло!  
  
— Зло? — оскорбился Джарет. — Меня лучше описать как силу природы, Сара. Почему меня должны заботить жалкие человеческие пристрастия? И меня удивляет, почему они заботят тебя. — Его голос зазвучал громче и резче. — Ты печешься о них настолько, что даже приняла мою магию, теребишь ткань времени и видишь все, что происходило когда-то.  
  
— Что? — от одной только мысли, по коже побежали мурашки. — Я смотрю сквозь время? У меня есть магия?  
  
Джарет сжал губы в тонкую линию и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Да, ты смотришь сквозь время, моя дорогая, но я бы не стал заходить так далеко и говорить, что у тебя есть магия. Боги, нет. Просто сила… видеть сквозь иллюзии… — он зло улыбнулся. — Но это не имеет значения, ты никогда не разовьешь эту способность — я намерен держать тебя на коротком поводке.  
  
Последние слова Джарет выплюнул и Сара вздрогнула. Не отпуская мертвого ребенка, она попятилась назад, желая быть как можно дальше от волчьего взгляда Джарета.  
  
Он заметил и рассмеялся.  
  
— Только я могу поворачивать время вспять Сара. Однажды я сделал это для тебя, но я не буду делать это вновь — он одарил ее долгим взглядом и развратно улыбнулся. — Ну, возможно, если ты хорошенько попросишь меня. Очень… _убедительно_. Каждую ночь, в течение первых пятидесяти лет или около того.  
  
Сара ощетинилась, Джарет снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты зло, — выплюнула она. — Если бы ты был способен любить, то не причинил бы боли детям!  
  
— Наглая смертная! — прорычал Джарет, насмешливое выражение его лица сменилось настоящей яростью. — Что ты знаешь о любви? Ты утверждаешь, что любишь своего брата. Но все же пожелала, чтобы его забрали гоблины. О, и разве не ты только что убила его?  
  
— Это было не по-настоящему! Я была ребенком! — закричала Сара, готовая расплакаться. — И это тоже не по-настоящему. Еще одна из твоих больных извращенных игр!  
  
— Еще одна игра? — угрожающе переспросил Джарет.  
  
Сара почувствовала, как капля поты скатилась по спине.  
  
— Это игра для тебя, Сара?  
  
Сара собрала всю свою храбрость.  
  
— Что еще это может быть, если ты…  
  
Джарет продолжил, как будто его и не прерывали.  
  
— Ах, хорошо; раз уж для тебя это забава, то тогда ты должна взглянуть на мои карты, поскольку игра почти подошла к концу. Рассмотри ситуацию с моей точки зрения, Сара.  
  
Сара взглянула на Джарета, пытаясь прочесть выражение его лица. Его профиль отчетливо вырисовывался на фоне неба — высокий лоб, длинные светлые волосы, орлиный нос, плотно сжатые губы и устремленный вдаль взгляд.  
  
— Семь лет назад, Сара, — Джарет прикрыл глаза и слегка повернул голову в ее сторону.  
  
У Сары перехватило дыхание, когда лунный свет осветил его красивые черты лица.  
  
— Семь лет назад ты дала мне подарок. Ты прочитала слова в книге и произнесла их со всей страстью и огнем. Ты говорила — и я слушал. Ты верила — и я был вынужден подчиниться. Ты уверовала, и ты произнесла: «но никто не знал, что Король Гоблинов влюбился в девушку, и дал ей некую силу». Никто за тысячу не смел говорить с такой силой, и никто никогда не решался связать меня таким образом… «Но никто не знал, что Король Гоблинов влюбился в девушку», — Джарет посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, его глаза горели яростью. — Никто не знал, Сара, даже я сам. И только увидев тебя, я осознал, что был пленен — «влюблен в девушку» и на коленях преподнес ей некую силу. Силу превратить мой Лабиринт в детскую игрушку, силу пройти через все препятствия, и сломить меня как тростник…  
  
— К счастью, — глумливо добавил он. — Ты была глупа. О, и такой не дальновидной. Ты даже не имела ни малейшего понятия, какой силой обладала. Я думал, мне повезло, что ты не посеяла больший хаос, но… — его тон стал холодным. — Я понял, что проклят, когда ты не забрала свой подарок. Ты покинула мой Лабиринт победителем — мое Королевство было в безопасности. Моя сила вернулась ко мне по окончанию твоего испытания. Ты не знала, что могла сохранить эту силу, и невольно сама отказалась от нее. Но ты никогда не думала, что я люблю тебя, Сара, правда? Ты была ребенком. Ты забрала брата и вернулась домой, но сила твоих слов ядом растеклась по Лабиринту. И я понял, что проклят, когда так и остался влюблен в девушку, которая понятия не имела, что натворила!  
  
Сара облизала пересохшие губы.  
  
— Я не знала, я возьму свои слова обратно, мне очень жаль…  
  
Джарет презрительно усмехнулся.  
  
— Слова имею власть, Сара. Подарки, данные однажды, не могут быть возвращены по прошествии года и одного дня. Я пытался вернуть твой подарок, пока у меня было время. Пытался вытравить это чувство, пытался перерезать связывающие нас нити — я посылал тебе сны с требованием забрать твой подарок, но без твоего согласия я ничего не мог сделать. Прошел год и день, и понемногу я начал привыкать, — он холодно и отчужденно взирал на девушку. — У меня не было выбора.  
  
Джарет втянул воздух через зубы.  
  
— И если раньше я думал, что ты не пара для меня, Сара, то теперь я вижу: ты идеальная пара для меня. Или, по крайней мере, ты заставила меня полюбить тебя, перевернула мой мир с ног на голову, а затем вернулась к своей жалкой человеческой жизни! Стоит ли удивляться тому, что я ненавижу тебя столь же сильно, как люблю?  
  
Сара приготовилась сказать что-нибудь, но пламенный взгляд Джарета заставил ее замолчать.  
  
— Подумай: что, если бы я случайно увидел тебя вновь? Что если бы в тот момент, когда я заметил тебя, то понял, что ты слушала мою песню — что, если в этот момент я решил сделать тебя своей, забрать тебя с собой и привязать к себе, так же как сам связан с тобою? Что если бы я мог… что, если бы я мог, Сара?  
  
Сара часто дышала, ослабив хватку, и, напряженно слушая Джарета.  
  
— А теперь подумай вот о чем: что, если бы твой брат не представлял для меня никакого интереса. Он талантливый, прелестный ребенок, но все же ребенок. Мои залы уже переполнены душами детей… Зачем мне еще одна безделушка, какой бы красивой она не была?  
  
Сара слушала его низкий бархатный и чарующий голос, и думала, что ее вот-вот вырвет.  
  
— Что, если бы мне было нужно, чтобы ты исчерпала себя? Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы заманить тебя как кролика в силки? Что мне нужно будет сделать, чтобы заставить тебя волноваться о любимом брате, когда ты должна беспокоиться о более важных вещах?  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Мне не нужно прилагать для этого никаких усилий, моя Сара, — Джарет улыбнулся. — Достаточно легкого толчка. Твоя всепоглощающая любовь к этому ребенку уступает место только твоему чувству вины. И чувство вины подгоняет тебя как шпоры лошадь. Тоби скоро вырастет, и ты не сможешь больше защищать его. И все же ты бы попыталась — ты пытаешься сейчас — когда тебе нужно сосредоточиться на более важных вещах…  
  
Его голос опустился до шепота.  
  
Сара оцепенела, но ухватилась за последние слова.  
  
— Каких важных вещах?  
  
Джарет долгое время не отвечал.  
  
Потом он слегка пожал плечами, его глаза, встретившиеся с ее, блестели.  
  
— Спасти себя.  
  


***

  
  
Сердце металось в груди перепуганной птицей.  
  
Сара облизала пересохшие губы и взглянула на Джарета, собираясь заговорить, и ахнула, когда тело ребенка рассыпалось сухими листьями. Налетевший ветер подхватил и унес их прочь.  
  
Она успела зачерпнуть горсть листьев, те хрустнули под ее пальцами и свернулись в плотную бумагу.  
  
Перевод.  
  
Онемевшими пальцами Сара полезла в карман за фонариком. После двух попыток тот, наконец, включился. Руки дрожали, пот застилал глаза, но Сара упрямо вчитывалась в строки.  
  
Рядом послышался шорох.  
  
Подняв голову, Сара взглянула на дерево.  
  
Джарет подтянул к груди ногу и опустил голову на колено. Светлые пряди волос, блестящие в мерцающем сияние короны, полностью скрыли его лицо.  
  
Раздался слабый щелчок — Сара поняла, что это вырубился фонарик.  
  
Теперь свет исходил только от короны Джарета, его лица и далекой луны.  
Джарет медленно ухватился одной рукой за ветвь, затем другой, и повернулся к девушке лицом, пристально рассматривая ее, словно что-то прикидывая в уме.  
  
А потом спрыгнул с дерева.  
  
Сара вскочила и тут же ахнула от боли, когда кровь прилила к затекшим от долгого сидения ногам. Поморщившись, она попятилась назад и едва не упала, увидев, как Джарет грациозно приземлился на ноги, плащ за его плечами взметнулся черным облаком.  
  
Сара взглянула в его глаза и замерла.  
  
Дикие, они пылали и сверкали магией. Сара была настолько заворожена ими, что едва заметила, как Джарет оперся на длинные пальцы.  
  
Она не сразу узнала эту позу. Спринтерская стойка.  
  
_Нет!_  
  
Джарет оскалился, его плащ вздыбился, как шерсть дикого зверя перед броском.  
Сара развернулась и кинулась прочь по дороге. Не ради Тоби, а ради самой себя.  
  


***

  
  
Сара бежала. Мышцы ног ныли, легкие обжигал холодный воздух. Но страх гнал вперед.  
  
Деревья преграждали путь, их острые ветви царапали лицо. Сара бежала через чащу, не разбирая дороги. _Как она очутилась в лесу?_  
  
Страшный, металлический смех Джарета эхом разносился по округе.  
  
Споткнувшись о сухие корни, Сара упала, но тут же поднялась и бросилась вперед, не обращая внимания на ободранные коленки и ладони. Лодыжка отзывалась болью, и Сара точно знала, что позже та распухнет.  
  
Рука, затянутая в перчатку, легла ей на плечо и рванула девушку на себя — Сара снова упала, ударившись головой о корявый пень. Джарет обхватил лодыжку девушки и с силой вывернул — Сара закричала от ослепляющей боли.  
  
Она лихорадочно нащупала кустарник, не обращая внимания на шипы, царапающие кожу, загребла горсть колючек и швырнула их Джарету в лицо, когда тот уже прижал ее к земле.  
  
Король Гоблинов зарычал и отпрянул, чтобы смахнуть шипы с лица. Воспользовавшись моментом, Сара выкарабкалась из-под него, вскочила на ноги и бросилась бежать.  
  
Лодыжка горела так, будто к ней приложили раскаленное железо. Но Сара не могла позволить себе останавливаться. Игнорируя боль, она мчалась вперед, вытерев кровь, стекающую с виска, пока не увидела впереди мост, а за ним…  
  
 — Машина! — прохрипела Сара и из последних сил рванула вниз по дороге. Лес растаял. Впереди показался мост. Осталось лишь перебраться через него, запрыгнуть в машину, и уехать с Тоби как можно дальше отсюда. _Она спасется, спасется…._  
  
Сара почти достигла моста, но не заметила коварной наледи и поскользнулась.  
  
_Нет…_  
  
Крик, полный ужаса, успел вырвать у девушки из груди, прежде чем она упала во тьму оврага.  
  


***

  
  
Сара открыла глаза. Звезд не было видно, только кромешная тьма.  
  
Девушка медленно повернула голову влево. В темноте сверкали сланцы слюды, вкрапленные в обычную горную породу. А дальше, должно быть, был ручей: Сара слышала тихий плеск, и едва чувствовала, как ладонь омывала вода.  
  
Сара повернула голову влево и вскрикнула, когда боль острыми иглами пронзила череп. Сморгнув выступившие слезы, она вновь посмотрела наверх.  
Попробуй подвигать руками или ногами. _Вставай, ну же…_  
  
Но кружащий в воздухе снег был настолько красив. Белые хлопья мягко оседали на девушку, или, может, это холодный туман укрывал ее.  
  
Собравшись с мужеством, Сара попыталась сесть. Она осторожно приподнялась на локтях, но ее тут же скрутил приступ тошноты. Сара зашлась кашлем и зажмурилась. Вновь открыв глаза, Сара увидела перед собой серую дымку. Туман, словно вода, легко расступился, пропуская вперед Джарета. Король Гоблинов встал у ее ног и посмотрел на лежащую перед ним девушку.  
  
— Нет… — одними губами вымолвила Сара.  
  
На бледном бесстрастном лице Джарета не было и на намека на порезы от шипов.  
  
— Сара… — тихо произнес он и умолк.  
  
Совсем рядом журчал ручей.  
  
— Моя дорогая Сара, как сильно ты ранила себя.  
  
Сара с трудом сглотнула и обессилено откинулась на землю. Все болело. Любое движение причиняло муки.  
  
— Больно… — на языке чувствовался медный привкус крови.  
  
— Да, я знаю, что это больно. Как это должно быть больно. Вы, люди, настолько хрупки.  
  
Сара попыталась заговорить, но холод сковал все тело, лишив последних сил.  
  
— …Я замерзла…  
  
Она скорее услышала, нежели увидела, как Джарет опустился на колени. Сара вздрогнула, когда Король Гоблинов склонился над ней, но тот лишь укрыл ее своим плащом.  
  
— Нет… — Сара закашлялась, захлебываясь собственной кровью.  
  
— Тише, дорогая. Не шевелись. Всего лишь миг, и боль пройдет, — прошептал Джарет.  
  
Он улегся рядом с девушкой, и накинул на них плащ. Плотная ткань была тяжелой и ничуть не согревала. Вместо этого мороз вгрызся в кости, разливаясь по телу.  
  
Король Гоблинов придвинулся ближе и обнял Сару, прижимая к себе.  
  
Ей с трудом удалось разомкнуть посиневшие губы.  
  
— Пожалуйста… так холодно…  
  
Джарет лишь плотнее укутал ее в свой плащ.  
  
— Прислушайся, Сара. Ты слышишь?  
  
_Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mit mir…_  
  
Издалека послышались звуки музыки.  
  
Его губы ласкающее коснулись щеки.  
  
_Дитя дорогое, пойдем же со мной…_


	10. Глава 10. Schone Spiele

В воздухе разлились чудные переливы мелодии, золотое солнце поигрывало лучами, отражавшимися в высоком старинном зеркале. Пьянящий аромат цветов, кружа голову, наполнил комнату.  
  
_Что?_  
  
Сара моргнула и взглянула на свое отражение.  
  
Роскошное золотое платье блестело в лучах солнца, темные волосы каскадом рассыпались по плечам. Сара всмотрелась внимательнее и прикоснулась к горлу. На шее красовалась изящная золотая лента, повязанная замысловатым узлом. Вдруг на девушку накатил внезапный прилив страха и холода, и она вцепилась в ленту.  
  
— Тогда желаю тебе хорошего дня, дитя.  
  
При звуке незнакомого голоса Сара застыла. Она собралась обернуться, но внезапный приступ удушья не позволил ей этого сделать. Каждый вдох отзывался режущей болью в ребрах. Женский голос эхом разнесся по комнате, отражаясь от холодных золотых стен, и переплетений цветов и лозы на ковре.  
  
— Благодарю, мама. Хорошего дня.  
  
Сара удивленно моргнула. Она молчала, значит, в комнате был кто-то еще…  
Сара взглянула в зеркало, и увидела, что прямо за ее спиной стоит Джарет, и задохнулась, когда острая боль пронзила все тело.  
  
Все еще дрожа, Сара протянула руку и почувствовала под пальцами тяжелую парчу его рукава. Джарет улыбнулся и склонил голову в сторону двери — та со щелчком закрылась.  
Стоило его ладони нежно коснуться плеча девушки, как страх вместе с холодом рассеялись. Дышать сразу стало легко и свободно, в комнату вновь вернулось умиротворение и тепло. Сара обернулась к Джарету и улыбнулась. Как ей могло быть холодно? И откуда было взяться удушью и страху?  
  
Он был столь же красив, как и в последний раз, когда она видела его ( _как давно это было?_ ). Облаченный в шелковую рубашку, кожаные бриджи и сюртук, из той же ткани, что и ее платье, он широко улыбался, глядя на Сару.  
  
Внезапно на Сару обрушилось головокружение, отчего девушка пошатнулась. Джарет подхватил ее, не давая упасть. Сара успела заметить, что его руки были затянуты в тонкие белые, как снег, перчатки.  
  
— Сара, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
Сара прикрыла глаза. Она не чувствовала ни страха, ни холода, ни боли ( _почему ей должно быть страшно и больно?_ ), но что-то в его голосе — Сара не могла понять, что именно, — заставило ее напрячься.  
  
Джарет взял ее лицо в чашу своих ладоней и бережно коснулся кончиками пальцев закрытых век.  
  
— Моя дорогая, ты кажешься растерянной …  
  
С трудом распахнув глаза, Сара взглянула на Джарета.  
  
— Где я?  
  
_Gar schöne Spiele spiel' ich mit dir …_  
  
— Ты здесь, со мной. — Он ласкал ее лицо, нежно касаясь кончиками пальцев.  
  
_В веселые игры сыграем с тобой …_  
  
Король Гоблинов развернул Сару к зеркалу, встав позади. В ровной зеркальной глади отражалась завораживающая картина золотых и шелковых одежд, темных и серебристо-белых волос, тесно переплетенных пальцев рук.  
  
Сара рассеяно опустила взгляд вниз, когда Джарет, взяв ее ладони в свои, обнял девушку за живот. Веки потяжелели, и Сара довольно прикрыла глаза, когда Джарет деликатно коснулся губами ее волос. Его дыхание было таким легким и теплым, что Саре казалось, будто она стоит на поляне, залитой солнцем, а на ее плече сидит птица, и ее распростертые крылья щекочут лицо…  
  
— Где мы?  
  
Она чувствовала, как Корроль тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Мы здесь, вместе.  
  
Сара попыталась сконцентрироваться.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
— Да? — проурчал он, и Сара вздрогнула, ощутив спиной вибрации в его груди.  
  
— Джарет, где «здесь»?  
  
Джарет выпустил ее ладони и скользнул руками выше, обхватив девушку за талию.  
  
— Здесь, там, везде и нигде… Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Я не… я не знаю…  
  
— Вижу, ты познакомилась с моей матерью.  
  
Его беззаботный тон кружил голову. Или может виной тому было тепло. Богатый тяжелый запах цветов, витавший в воздухе, окутал девушку, заставляя чаще дышать…  
  
— Твоя мать? — Сара ухватилась за последние слова.  
  
— Ну, — Джарет опустил голову Саре на плечо и встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале. — Ту, кого я иногда называю своей матерью. Или, вернее, ее голос. Когда я впервые попытался понять отношения матери и ребенка, что было довольно полезно для моего дела, то решил, что разумно будет приобрести одну из своих бывших форм, как позже я приобрету другие. Поэтому я взял голос женщины с сильным духом и окрестил ее матерью. — Он хитро улыбнулся. — Я ничейный сын, но иногда вежливо проявить уважение к старшим, ты согласна?  
  
Сара чувствовала, как его подбородок упирается ей в обнаженное плечо, пока он говорил. Сладкий аромат цветов одурманивал, сбивая с мысли. Слова ускользали от нее, теряясь в переплетениях лозы…  
  
— Джарет…  
  
— Да, любовь моя?  
  
— Ты говоришь какую-то бессмыслицу.  
  
Джарет опустил голову и рассмеялся, заставляя Сару трепетать от жарких вздохов, а затем уткнулся в изгиб ее шеи, и, прикрыв глаза, вдохнул аромат ее кожи.  
  
_Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt …_  
  
Не в силах отвести взгляд от зеркала, Сара наблюдала, как Джарет нежно коснулся губами ее плеча, затем прочертил губами дорожку вверх по шее, и поцеловал чувствительное местечко за ухом, отчего девушка всхлипнула и залилась румянцем.  
  
_Люблю тебя, облик прельстил меня твой …_  
  
Джарет приоткрыл глаза и довольно ухмыльнулся. Мужчина наклонился и легонько прикусил мочку ее уха. От вида его острых зубов внутри все скрутилось от ужаса, и девушка открыла рот, чтобы закричать, но вместо этого зевнула. Почему она должна была кричать? И откуда было взяться страху? ( _холоду и боли?_ ).  
  
Сара сонно откинулась на грудь Джарета и, словно кошка, потерлась лбом о его подбородок.  
  
Он сжал челюсти, и когда вновь заговорил, то его голос зазвучал низко и хрипло.  
  
— Ты выглядишь уставшей.  
  
Сара не удержалась от нового зевка.  
  
— Я и правда чувствую себя изможденной. Кажется, мне приснился плохой сон, — после некоторых размышлений ответила девушка; она все никак не могла избавиться от странного, неясного чувства, терзавшего сердце; дурманящий аромат цветов мешал ясно думать.  
  
— Хм… интересно, — крепче сжав ее талию, Джарет увлек девушку за собой, и затем развернул. Сара уперлась бедром во что-то твердое.  
  
— Раз, ты устала, — она скорее услышала, нежели увидела его улыбку. — Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть здесь со мной?  
  
Сара непонимающе нахмурилась. В центре комнаты стояла широкая кровать из темного дерева, изголовье которой украшали вырезанные цветы и узоры лозы. Как же она раньше ее не заметила?  
  
Сара обернулась к Джарету, чтобы спросить, и уткнулась ему в шею. Она и не заметила, как он подошел к ней…  
  
Сара прикрыла глаза и рассмеялась.  
  
— Что так забавляет тебя, моя дорогая? — в ее волосах голос Джарета звучал приглушенно.  
  
 — Все это… — Сара лениво улыбнулась. — Я знаю, что ты задумал.  
  
— Неужели? — его пальцы сильнее стиснули ее бедра. Сквозь дымку и терпкие ароматы цветов к девушке взывало странное чувство, на языке осел странный привкус.  
  
Но Джарет продолжал говорить, и голос его был настолько чарующим, что противиться ему было невозможно.  
  
— И что же?  
  
— Почему бы нам не отдохнуть? Серьезно? — Сара обернулась и прижалась к его груди; Джарет резко выдохнул. — Это же известнейший подкат из справочника ловеласа. Дальше ты предложишь помассировать мне спинку.  
  
( _Помассировать спинку?_ ) Собственные слова показались Саре странными и неправильными. Среди всего этого великолепия они казались какими-то чужими, и стоило только девушке их произнести, как они готовы были впиться иглами, до боли сжать горло, пронзить ребра…  
  
Сара встряхнула головой, пытаясь вернуть мыслям ясность. С чего было взяться удушью? ( _холоду и боли?_ ). Сквозь тонкий шелк рубашки она чувствовала жар, исходящий от Джарета, но больше ничего.  
  
— Какая банальщина, — Сара прикрыла от удовольствия глаза, чувствуя как вздымается его грудь. По телу прокатилась волна мурашек, когда Джарет откинул ее волосы и прильнул к шее, вдыхая аромат кожи, затем, осыпая Сару нежнейшими поцелуями, подхватил девушку на руки.  
  


***

  
  
Сара лежала на кровати.  
  
Развязанные золотые ленты корсета, позволили парче свободно расстелиться на простынях. Джарет нежно целовал ее губы.  
  
Музыка затихла. Тишину нарушали только шорох одежд и сбивчивое от ласк и поцелуев дыхание.  
  
Сара нежилась в теплых лучах солнца и блаженно вдыхала аромат цветов, пока Джарет легонько покусывал ее шею. Девушка принялась стягивать с него сюртук, но жесткая ткань никак не поддавалась. Оставив бесплодные попытки избавиться от мешающегося предмета гардероба, Сара запустила пальцы в его волосы. На ощупь светлые пряди были мягкими точно шелк, но при этом им как-то удавалась приставать к коже. Додумать эту мысль ей помешал Джарет, начав покрывать ключицы чувственными дразнящими поцелуями. Он вдавил Сару в кровать, и все остальное перестало иметь значение.  
  
Закусив губу, Сара тихо стонала и выгибалась под умелыми прикосновениями рук Джарета, блуждавших по ее телу. Каждая расстегнутая им перламутровая пуговица сорочки обжигала кожу.  
  
Старательно распаляя ее желание, Джарет прокладывал дорожку из поцелуев все ниже. Сара вздрогнула, когда его зубы царапнули живот — странное, не дававшие ранее покое чувство, скрутилось внутри узлом. Отчего вдруг подступила тошнота?  
  
Дыхание участилось, а тревожное чувство все никак не отпускало. Что-то острое неприятно впилось в спину.  
  
— Джарет… — пробормотала Сара. Почему ей так трудно говорить? ( _Словно каждое произнесенное слово причиняло боль?_ )  
  
Джарет отвлекся от своего занятия и, взглянув на нее, улыбнулся.  
  
— Да? Ты чего-то хочешь? — его поначалу легкий голос упал на октаву, зазвучав низко и хрипло.— Или ты хочешь… чтобы я что-то сделал?  
  
Дышать стало трудно. И еще тяжелее, когда Джарет, не прекращая ласк, приник к губам девушки в страстном поцелуе, отчего сердце, бешеный стук которого отдавался в висках, готово было вот-вот разорваться ( _отчего голову терзала острая боль?_ ). Приподнявшись на руке, мужчина завел запястья ей за голову, пришпилив их к изголовью кровати.  
  
Его глаза пылали, с жадностью глядя на Сару. Погладив ее по волосам, Джарет хрипло прошептал:  
  
— Моя любовь…  
  
Сара поерзала под его весом. Странно, в матрасе было что-то острое. Она зашипела сквозь зубы, когда волна боли прокатилась по телу ( _почему так больно?_ ). Джарет впился в ее губы грубым требовательным поцелуем. Он запустил ладони в копну волос, заставляя девушку откинуть голову, лишь за тем чтобы обрушиться на ее губы новым горячем поцелуем, а затем прикусить нежную кожу на челюсти.  
  
— Расслабься, милая моя. Останься со мной.  
  
_Что?_  
  
Сара собралась заговорить, слова так и застряли в горле, когда Джарет качнулся бедрами ей на встречу. Сара вскинула голову и…  
  
_Подождите-ка…_  
  
Не веря своим глазам, Сара присмотрелась внимательнее.  
  
Рукава шелковой сорочки украсили чудные красные ленточки, струящиеся по рукам на простыни…  
  
_Кровь. Ручейки ее крови._  
  
Она попыталась пошевелить руками, но те не слушались. Сжав кулаки, Сара попробовала еще раз. Тихий шорох заставил девушку замереть. Она в ужасе наблюдала, как деревянные бутоны на изголовье кровати раскрыли темные лепестки и обвили стеблями ее кисти, впиваясь иглами в кожу. Когда темные лозы выпустили из своего плена ее запястья, Сара увидела, что на белоснежной ткани сорочки проступают пятна крови, и не смогла сдержать пронзительного крика, когда в прорезах сорочки показалась обнаженная плоть.  
  
Под тонкой кожей, разрастались сети гибких деревянных лозы и шипов, пульсирующие в такт сердцебиению; ветвясь и переплетаясь черные, точно смоль, вены проросли прямо в кожу, приковав ее руки к изголовью кровати.  
  
Сара отчаянно затрепыхалась. На лицо брызнули капли крови.  
  
Но она не почувствовала боли.  
  
Вскинув голову, Сара уставилась на Джарета. Его глаза блестели.  
  
— Останься со мной, — его горячее дыхание обожгло шею. — Останься здесь со мной, Сара.  
  
— Я не могу… Я не могу пошевелить руками. Я не чувствую рук…  
  
Джарет склонился к ней и прошептал в губы:  
  
— Цветы обнимают тебя, как сестру. Ты, любимая, сияющая лилия моего желания…  
  
— Нет… — Сара отвернулась от него; от резкого запаха крови ее начало мутить.  
  
Джарет схватил ее волосы и снова вжал в кровать своим весом.  
  
— Моя прекрасная роза, — прошептал он. — Моя роза без шипов…  
  
И глубоко поцеловал, переплетая языки — Сара ощутила медный привкус.  
  
— Останься со мной, Сара, — прорычал он; с острых зубов капала кровь. — Останься здесь со мной…  
  
Сара захлебывалась своей кровью. Она не могла дышать.  
  
« _Нет_ , — собственный голос отдался эхом в голове, когда она попыталась закричать. —  _Нет. Нет!_ »  
  


***

  
  
Сара почувствовала, как камни впились в плечи, когда она выгнулась в агонии. Закашлявшись, девушка с трудом повернув голову и сплюнула на землю сгусток крови.  
  
— Нет… — голова раскалывалась от боли. Сара попыталась пошевелиться, и не смогла — было слишком больно, слишком холодно, и что-то прижимало ее к земле.  
  
— Я не могу дышать, — каждый вдох обжигал легкие, перед глазами все плыло.  
  
— Шшш… — она в панике вскрикнула, когда голос Джарета достиг сознания. — Не волнуйся об этом, драгоценная.  
  
Он взял цепочку, что вдавилась в шею, мешая дышать, и сорвал ожерелье. Звенья обожгли кожу.  
  
Сара увидела — _фейерверк?_  — нет, то целое буйство цветов расцвело во тьме. Она едва разглядела блеск глаз Джарета, когда он взял ее лицо чашу своих ладоней и взглянул ей в глаза.  
  
— Скажи мое имя, Сара.  
  
Был ли это был звук его голоса или журчание ручья?  
  
— Сара, — прошипел Джарет. — Скажи мое имя. Скажи мое имя, Сара. Пойдем со мной. Пойдем со мной, и больше не будет никакой боли, я обещаю.  
  
Слезинки на ее лице застыли, превратившись в льдинки. Сара приоткрыла замерзшие губы. Ей было так холодно.  
  
— Король Гоблинов, — прохрипела она.  
  
Холодная улыбка Джарета сверкнула в темноте.  
  
— Не это имя, другое.  
  
Затем он крепко поцеловал ее.  
  
— Слушай, Сара, они зовут тебя…  
  
_…siehst du nicht dortErlkönigs Töchter am düstern Ort?_  
  
Черный плащ Короля развевался над Сарой. Она услышала доносившуюся издалека музыку.  
  
_…вперед брось свой взгляд и дочек увидишь того короля…_


	11. Глава 11. jetzt faBt er mich an.

Чарующая музыка разлилась в воздухе. Ночное светило озаряло перламутровым светом пестро поросшую цветами поляну. Сара сжимала маленькие ладошки.

Что это за место?

Легкий ветерок приятно холодил кожу. Две маленькие девочки с копной густых темных волос обеспокоенно взирали на нее мерцающими в лунном свете глазками.

\- Что-то не так? – звенящим, точно колокольчик, голоском спросила одна.

Сара замялась, но выдавила из себя улыбку.

\- Нет, ничего. Просто на секунду мне показалось, что я…

тону

Сара прикрыла глаза и увидела, как темная толща воды сомкнулась над ней, что-то схватило ее, увлекая за собой в пучину. Вздрогнув, девушка резко выдохнула. Она до сих пор чувствовала, как горят от нехватки воздуха легкие.

\- Смотри! Отец здесь! – вскрикнула девочка.

\- Отец! Отец! – весело защебетали девчушки и, разжав ладошки, бросились вперед, едва касаясь гибких стеблей травы и распустившихся цветов, посеребренных луной.

Девочки подбежали к выступившему из тьмы мужчине и кинулись в его объятия. У Сары навернулись на глаза слезы, от пронзившей ребра боли (отчего здесь быть тьме, страху или боли?)

Мужчина поднял голову и улыбнулся.

И Сара, вздохнув полной грудью, улыбнулась Джарету в ответ.

Он был одет совершенно иначе, чем в их последнюю встречу – свободная шелковая рубашка без кружев и вышивки и простые черные бриджи. Ноги были босы. Сара наблюдала, как Джарет опустился на колени и обнял девочек.

Царящая идиллия наполняла умиротворением. Сара любовалась Джаретом: непослушная грива платиновых волос сияла. Лунный свет дивно дробился и преломлялся в его глазах, и от его взгляда сердце Сары начинало биться быстрее.

Вдруг, на какой-то миг, все заволокла чернота. Сара тряхнула головой, прогоняя наваждение. Откуда здесь взяться тьме? ( удушью, страху или боли?).

Джарет заговорил, и Сара прикрыла глаза, ощущая, как звук его голос ласкал ее, забираясь под парчовое платье и сорочку.

\- Мои маленькие птички, - обратился он к девочкам. – Как проходит ваш ночной танец?

Детские голоса зажурчали подобно воде в ручье.

\- Хорошо, отец, - вторя друг другу, отвечали малышки. – Очень хорошо, отец. 

Сара услышала, нежели увидела, как он улыбнулся.

\- Хотите, чтобы я спел для вас?

\- Да! Пожалуйста!

Сара открыла глаза и с умилением наблюдала, как девочки обняли его за шею, а Джарет ласково гладил их темные волосы, и его белые перчатки в вечерних сумерках казались серыми. Он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Сарой. И что-то промелькнувшее в его глазах, заставило сердце сжаться, а грудь словно обожгло(С чего взяться этой агонии?).

Джарет выпустил малышек из объятий, и в следующий миг девочки взяли ее руки в свои ладошки. Их личики озаряла настоящая радость. Сара оказалась в плену их серо-зеленых глаз с разными зрачками, которые взирали на нее с такой…

Любовью? (почему они смотрят на нее с любовью?)

\- Танцуй и пой, - радостно прощебетала одна.

\- Пой! – вторила ей вторая.

…wiegen und tanzen und singen dich ein…

Джарет затянул песнь.

…с тобой могли танцевать в хороводе ночном…

Сара никогда прежде не слышала подобной мелодии и не понимала языка, но чувствовала невероятную легкость и спокойствие. Закрыв глаза, она закружилась вместе с девочками, слушая, как мелодия, то подхватываемая шумом волн, то сплетающая с другой музыкой, уже почти угасшей, заполнила своими переливами всю поляну и окутала Сару золотой сетью…

Сара почти не почувствовала, как пальчики девочек выскользнули из ладоней, но успела заметить, что голос Джарета затих, и лишь шелест реки и ветра ласкали слух.

Прекрасна, - прошептал ей ветер.

Сара распахнула глаза: руки раскинуты, золотое платье развивается вокруг нее. Она танцевала в нескольких футах над землей, и каждый ее шаг оставлял после себя клочья тумана.

Блаженно улыбаясь, Сара взглянула вниз. Джарет стоял на коленях, обняв девочек, и смотрел на нее сквозь золотое сияние. Малышки глядели на нее, открыв ротики, и на их личиках читалось благоговение и…любовь?

(почему они смотрят на нее с любовью?)

Сара тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и шагнула вперед. Перед ней тот час выстроилась невидимая лестница. Легко сбежав по воздушным ступеням вниз, Сара ступила босыми ногами на луговой ковер разнотравья и цветов, посеребренный луной. Девушка игриво пошевелила пальцами ног и золотое свечение рассеялось. Сара подняла голову и улыбнулась девочкам.

Малышки счастливо улыбнулись ей в ответ.

Наконец, Джарет прервал тишину.

\- Такой танец редко увидишь, дорогие мои, и я за него я должен поблагодарить вас…

Последние слова прозвучали приглушенно, когда Джарет ласково поцеловал каждую из своих дочерей в лоб. Девчушки крепче прильнули к нему.

\- Но… - нежно проворковал Джарет. – Теперь ваш танец окончен и настало время отойти ко сну.

Одна девчушка театрально вздохнула, другая надула губки.

\- Ты не спишь.

Сара не могла скрыть улыбку, глядя на непосед; Джарет рассмеялся.

\- Нет, радость моя, но я уже взрослый. Теперь летите спать, я и нашлю вам сны.

\- Чудесную грезу, - сонно пробормотала одна их малышек. – С драконами и единорогами. Как в сказках.

Король Гоблинов легко рассмеялся. 

\- Хорошо.

Девочка умолка, а ее сестра спокойно и пристально поглядев на Сару, склонилась к Джарету и что-то зашептала. Ветер подхватил ее слова и донес до Сары.

\- Мама расскажет нам сказку?

Мама.

От услышанного у Сары кровь застыла в жилах.

Джарет следил за ней потемневшими глазами. 

\- Мама устала.

\- Тогда она тоже может пойти спать и грезить вместе с нами.

Джарет улыбнулся, ни на секунды не отрывая взгляда от Сары, и ласково погладил своих дочерей по волосам. Сердце Сары заполошно билось; спокойствие покинуло ее, уступая место ядовитой панике (Его дочери? Наши дочери? Мои дочери? О, нет, пожалуйста, этого не может быть, это просто сон…)

\- Я должен поговорить с твоей матерью, милое дитя.

Малышка лениво улыбнулась.

\- О чем?

Сара в оцепенении наблюдала, как губы Джарета растянулись в широкой улыбке.

\- Я должен поблагодарить ее за танец.

Послышался шелест. Сосредоточившись, Сара разглядела сквозь застилающую глаза черно-красную пелену страха, как Джарет поднялся и взял каждую девочку за ручку.

\- Теперь летите, мои маленькие птицы, и пусть вам приснятся чудесные сны.

\- Спокойно ночи, отец.

\- Спокойной ночи, мама.

Раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и когда Сара вновь подняла глаза, девочек уже не было.

***

 

Мама.

Сара с трудом сглотнула подступившую к горлу тошноту от накатившего страха, холода и паники – я не могу быть матерью, я не хочу быть матерью, не хочу. О, боже, они его дочери, и мои дочери, как это случилось? Я не готова стать матерью, у меня впереди колледж, работа, у меня экзамен –

Экзамен…

У Сары подкосились ноги, и она упала на землю, - воспоминания разом обрушились на нее. Концерт. Тоби. Погоня, холод, страх, боль и...

\- Падание, - она задохнулась, на глаза навернулись слезы. – Я упала…

\- Да, - Джаерт выглядел позабавленным. – Пожалуй, это наиболее точно описывает нашу историю. Его голос пронизывал все существо Сары. - Я сам пал, давным-давно... Но, конечно, ничто не стоит твоих слез, драгоценная.

Словно слепая, Сара потянулась к цветами и дикой траве, но тут же отдернула руки, когда листья дерна ужалили, заставив девушку вцепиться в подол парчового платья.

И только тогда Сара заметила, что из-за ослабленного корсета платье, норовившее соскользнуть вниз, обнажило окровавленные руки.

\- Почему, Джарет? – прохрипела она. – Почему я вспомнила? Почему я не могу проснуться?

\- Любовь моя… - от его спокойного голоса у Сары побежали мурашки. – Ты думаешь, что это сон?

Сара вздрогнула, когда Джарет взял ее ладони в свои и, поставив ее на ноги, деликатно коснулся щеки. Она взглянула в его глаза и сразу пожалела об этом; словно угли они горели неприкрытым голодом.

\- Это не сон моя Сара. Ты смотришь сквозь туманы времени – перед тобой будущее.

\- Нет… Нет! Отпусти меня… у меня своя жизнь, колледж… - дражайшим голосом заговорила Сара. В надежде на спасение она готова было ухватиться за любую соломинку. – У меня завтра экзамен… прошу, Джарет, отпусти меня…

Джарет зло рассмеялся и впился в ее губы яростным поцелуем. Сара вздрогнула; внутри все скрутилось в тугой узел.

\- Моя дорогая… - жаркий шепот обжег кожу. – Боюсь, ты опоздала к экзамену на несколько сотен лет.

Несколько сотен лет.

\- Нет, этого не может быть, это невозможно!

Джарет оскалился – острые зубы мелькнули в темноте.

\- Как и танцы в воздухе, - промурлыкал он. – Но я спущу тебя с небес на землю, если так тебе будет спокойней.

Он сжал ее за руки и закружил в танце: ошеломленная Сара позволила вести себя, пытаясь выиграть время и найти путь к спасению. Но мысли как назло путались, а каждый вдох давался с болью. Девушка вскрикнула от удивления, когда Джарет крутанул ее в танце и украл еще один поцелуй.

Губы покалывало.

\- Джарет, пойми, я ничего этого не хотела. Какие бы слова я тогда не произнесла, какую бы магию не призвала…

\- Ты на самом деле не имела этого в виду… - пропел Король Гоблинов и снова поцеловал ее.

\- Нет… - Сара ухватилась за его рубашку, когда наступила на что-то сколькое…

Джарет крепче обнял ее за талию.

\- Осторожнее.

\- Нет… - В памяти вспыхнуло воспоминание и Сара быстро заговорила. – Ты сказал, год и один день. Год и один день с момента, когда было наложено заклинание, даже если я не знала, что делаю. Возьми меня в тот момент. Поверни время вспять, объясни все той мне, и я освобожу тебя, обещаю…

– Какая замечательная идея! – Джарет зло рассмеялся. - Блестяще, любимая моя. Жаль, что я не подумал об этом раньше! - Затем холодно продолжил. - Ах, я же подумал. Я думал об этом каждую минуту каждого дня с момента твоего триумфа. Идея пришла ко мне, как только ты созвала своих жалких друзей, чтобы отпраздновать победу. Обратившись совой, я тоже прилетел и наблюдал за вами из-за окна. Ты и представить не можешь, терзавший меня гнев – не в силах ничего сделать, я мог лишь смотреть, когда более всего желал разорвать паршивцев на части и взять тебя прямо там, на полу в луже крови.

От ставшей перед глазами чудовищной картины Сару замутило. Джарет учтиво подождал, пока девушка не придет в себя, и вновь вовлек ее в танец.

\- Да, ты призвала своих воображаемых друзей, - продолжил Король Гоблинов. – И они обрели плоть. Тогда я понял, что сковавшие меня по твоей воле цепи будет нелегко разрушить. Я обратил время вспять, Сара. Посылал тебе сны, один за другим. Ты помнишь их, Сара? Ты помнишь свои сны?

Мои сны…

Сара закрыла глаза. Она давно предала те грезы забвению, но сейчас воспоминания пробудились. Тогда она списала эти сновидения на стресс – первый парень, примирение с Карен, учеба и, наконец, устоявшийся период. Из-за этого-то ее и преследовали сны, в которых Джарет, облаченный в белоснежный плащ из перьев, стоял среди руин комнаты Эшера. Глаза пылали яростью, острые зубы оскалены, он бросал в нее кристалл и кричал…

\- Но ты так и не забрала свой подарок, Сара, - едва слышно проговорил Джарет. – Ты отказалась освободить меня.

\- Я не знала, Джарет, - Сара дернулась, когда их тела на мгновение соприкоснулись в танце.

\- Разве ты слушала, что я говорил?

\- Нет! Нет, это не справедливо. Ты никогда не пытался что-то объяснить! Только кричал и кидался кристаллами…

\- Ты все равно не стала бы слушать! - прорычал Джарет.

\- Я не знала! Я даже расспрашивала о тебе у Х-Хогла, - Сара осеклась, - но он так и ничего и не ответил…

\- Потому что он не существует в моем Королевстве, - ядовито парировал Джарет. - Мы пересеклись лишь единожды, а затем ты оказала мне огромную услугу, забыв его и остальных паршивцев – больше они не досаждали мне. Чего нельзя сказать о твоем даре… - Джарет помолчал.– Но ты говорила с ними обо мне? Почему, драгоценная?

Сара отпрянула, сердясь на саму себя, что чуть не таяла от разлившегося по телу жара.

\- Потому что ты был красив, Джарет. Ты был неотразим, черт возьми, и отлично это знал! 

\- Неужели? – Сару передернуло от сочащихся яростью слов. - Теперь мы подходим к сути дела, моя Сара. Мне кажется, что ты неосознанно цепляешься за это заклинание, вот почему грезы не заставили тебя передумать...

\- Нет! – Сара оттолкнула от себя мужчину. – Это не правда!! И раз твоя сила столь велика, что мешало обратить время вспять и изменить прошлое?!

Дыхание сбилось, и каждый вздох давался с болью. Джарет замер посреди усеянной цветами; в бледном свете луны, он казался вырезанной из мрамора статуей.

\- Моя дорогая, - в его голосе искрилась магия. – Сила и власть, воля и магия – gewalt–целиком и полностью зависят от своего обладателя. У каждого дара свои особенности, но время… - глаза Джарета зловеще вспыхнули огнем. – Время течет непреклонно для всех. Все, что я могу - все, что может создание, обладающее силой, подобной моей – это перемещаться в нем, – Король Гоблинов начал медленный танец - вперед и назад и сквозь него. Замедлять ход времени или же ускорять – все это требует огромных усилий. Подобные маневры грозят невыразимыми опасностями как мне самому, так и целой реальности. - голос Короля зазвучал мелодично, пока он медленно кружился в танце. – И все же я пошел на этот риск. Пока не истек год и день, я послал тебе сны, один за другим. Я вернулся в прошлое и попытался предупредить себя самого… - он горько рассмеялся. - Но все оказалось тщетно. Я не мог ничего сделать, не разорвав при этом ткань мироздания…

Джарет умолк и остановился.

\- Но я старался, любовь моя. Всеми силами. В моей власти сплетать сны, но менять реальность в жалком, прогнившем, мире смертных – это совсем другое… Разорвать путы собственного заклинания, пока противостоишь вихрю времени сложно даже для меня. А уж снять заклинание, наложенное другим… - он слегка наклонил голову на бок; у Сары побежали мурашки при виде выражения его лица. – Все, что мне оставалось - надеяться, что я смогу повлиять на твои действия, убедить освободить меня, посылая сны…

Джарет замолчал.

\- Я должен был знать, что побег невозможен.

Сара не могла пошевелиться, она словно окаменела, и могла лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Джарет шагнул к ней и взял ее руки в свои.

\- Но я не оставлял попыток, - его голос был тихим и спокойным, как у рассказчика, который подходит к концу истории. – Снова и снова возвращался в прошлое и посылал тебе грезы и мольбы… Я едва не разорвал ткань мироздания. Но ты устояла.

Устояла.

Сара вспомнила. Книги по медитации. Стакан теплого молока перед сном. Семинары в библиотеке по борьбе со стрессом. Упражнения по дыханию. И, наконец, снотворное. Все – лишь бы избавиться от кошмаров о пылающих гневом глазах, перьях, кристаллах, проклятий и слов…

Слова.

Сара нахмурилась. Тогда она что-то произнесла.

Но что?

Голос Джарета отвлек девушку от мыслей.

\- Ты устояла, и само время восстало против моего вмешательства. Минул год и день, и моя судьба была решена. По прошествии положенного времени уже ничто не могло противостоять силе твоей магии, - тон его стал мягким и убаюкивающим. – Я остался един на один с яростью, вызванной истинной любовью. Поэтому я решил сплести тебе другой сон, когда ты стала старше и уже имела подобный опыт. Изредка я посылал его. Просто, чтобы напомнить. Чтобы… - губы мужчины медленно растянулись в улыбке, - выбить тебя из колеи.

Джарет склонил голову, ласкающее огладил большим пальцем костяшки и вновь улыбнулся.

\- Ты помнишь тот сон, любовь моя?

Сара не хотела вспоминать. Она спрятала воспоминания в деревянный ларец, заперла его на ключ и скинула в глубокий колодец своей памяти, закрыв тот железной крышкой на замки.

Но сон пробился сквозь древесину, поднялся по жерлу колодца и, не смотря на замки, вырвался наружу и теперь мучил Сару нежеланными образами.

И Сара вспомнила.

Первый семестр в колледже. История старая как мир – девушка встречает симпатичного мальчика, девушка ходит с симпатичным мальчиком на свидания, девушка влюбляется, девушка все хорошенько обдумывает и принимает контрацептивы, девушка теряет девственность. Сара тогда надо всем серьезно поразмыслила, и спустя первые пару раз начала наслаждаться сексом, списав беспокойство на суровые лекции о здоровье в школе.

Но спала Сара все так же плохо. Заметив это, соседка по комнате застенчиво подарила ей старенький ловец снов, оставшийся с тех времен, когда та была вожатой в лагере.

Ловец снов был хрупкий и простенький: перья были явно окрашены. Сара чувствовала себя полной идиоткой, но все же повесила ловец снов над кроватью, и на какое-то время кошмары ушли, пока однажды…

Она застонала, когда воспоминание распустились черным цветком, чьи тяжелые ядовитые лепестки отравили мысли ненавистями образами.

\- Ах… - Джарет поднес ее ладони к губам и поцеловал. – Ты не забыла. Как трогательно.

Трогательно.

Сара закрыла глаза, едва сдерживая слезы. Тот сон был столь трогательным. Она шла по длинному коридору общежития, направляясь в комнату своего парня, только коридор все тянулся и тянулся, и когда, наконец, добралась до двери, ноги болели от ходьбы… Сара помедлила, прежде чем открыть дверь, да так и застала на пороге, услышав собственный голос: «о, да… Боже, да… прошу, не останавливайся…не останавливайся…». Неужели ее голос действительно так звучит?

Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt…

Нахмурившись, Сара повернула дверную ручку, и замерла на пороге, когда поняла, что лежала на кровати вместе со своим парнем, и они занималась любовью - нет, сексом. Она стонала и выгибалась под ним, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает горячий ком удовольствия, но то, как он ласкал ее, как двигался над ней, над ней и в ней ощущалось совсем иначе. Горел свет – хотя ее парню не нравилось заниматься сексом при свете. Он никогда прежде не кусал ее. И был от природы темноволосым, так почему с ней в кровати лежал блондин?

Люблю тебя, облик прельстил меня твой...

Сара была потрясена, осознав, что никто иной как Джарет целовал ее. Она почувствовала его смех на своем лице, когда он намотал ее волосы на кулак и толкнулся глубоко внутрь, заставляя ее кричать…

Сара проснулась, все еще крича, и кинулась в ванную, едва сдерживая тошноту.  
Вернувшись, она увидела, что ловец снов изодран, а перья разбросаны по подушке.  
Вскоре ее соседка по комнате подала заявление с просьбой переселить ее в другую комнату. 

Сара застонала от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Услышав довольный смех Джарета, она распахнула глаза. Король Гоблинов поднес к губам ее ладонь и нежно поцеловал каждый пальчик, напоследок пробежавшись языком по костяшке. Саре стало дурно.

\- Почему? За что ты так мучаешь меня? – слова прозвучали надломано, и Сара возненавидела себя за это. – Почему причиняешь столько боли?

Сквозь застилающие глаза слезы Сара взглянула на Джарета. Он неотрывно смотрел на ее, по-прежнему держа ее ладони возле губ.

\- Почему ты просто не воспользуешься своей властью над ветром, снегом и... я не знаю, не обрушишь на меня дерево, если так сильно ненавидишь меня? Почему просто не дашь мне умереть?

Повисшую между ними тишину нарушали только ее рыдания.

Джарет медленно сжал ее ладони.

\- Моя дорогая… - зашептал он. – Заставить меня уйти, сбежать туда, где я буду не властен над тобой… - его голос дрогнул, но Джарет быстро нашелся – Переступить черту вечности в пределах моей досягаемости...

Его глаза прожигали Сару насквозь. 

\- Я никогда не позволю этому случиться.

Сара попыталась сосредоточиться. Он произнес нечто важное.

Но что?

\- Почему? Почему, Джарет? 

Он закрыл глаза и, наклонившись, коснулся ее лба своим.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Чего же она не замечает? (Gewalt. Сила. Насилие – хотя это не совсем точно. Мощь. Власть).

…Власть…

Закусив губу и не желая смотреть на Джарета, Сара опустила голову и увидела их переплетенные пальцы. И свои босые ноги. Они были все в крови.

Мысли потерялись в тумане ужаса. Глубокая кровоточащая раны обнажила белую кость. Кровь была повсюду…

Сара судорожно оглядела цветочную поляну и заметила следы крови в лунном свете, казавшиеся черными. 

\- Джарет, - жалобно зашептала она - мои ноги…

Джарет слегка улыбнулся. Его глаза блестели в темноте.

\- Что с ними?

\- Ох, - Джарет взглянул вниз и вопросительно приподнял бровь. – Тебя это тревожит?

\- Они все в крови и я их не чувствую, - Сару душили слезы.

\- Шшш… - Джарет притянул девушку к себе и нежно поцеловал в щеку. – Останься со мной, Сара. Пойдем со мной…

\- Что…- горло словно сдавили тиски, Сара не могла вымолвить ни слова, пока Джарет вел ее к реке. Король Гоблинов шагнул в воду, увлекая ее за собой. 

\- Теперь ты видишь? 

Сара глянула вниз, и увидела, как потоки воды развевали подол золотого платья.

\- Нет, - прошептала она. – Слишком темно.

В свете луны река казалась абсолютно черной.

\- Потанцуй со мной Сара... Останься здесь со мной. - Джарет обхватил девушку за талию и закружил в танце, пока у Сары голова не пошла кругом. Так еще и каждый вдох отзывался острой болью в ребрах.

\- Отпусти меня, Джарет, - вода была уже по колено.

Джарет поцеловал ее, в ночной прохладе его прикосновения обжигали.

\- Нет.

Вода подобралась к талии.

\- Прошу, поверни время вспять, возьми меня с собой я все исправлю, я освобожу тебя…

Джарет осыпал ее лицо легкими поцелуями. 

\- Да... я возьму тебя с собой… 

\- Нет, - Сара попыталась вырваться, но намокшее и отяжелевшее платье сковывало движения. Поток подхватил золотые ленты и утянул во тьму. Вода подступила к груди, омыла руки Джарета, что ласкали тело Сары.

\- Джарет… Прошу... я сделаю что угодно, только отпусти меня…

Щеку задела острая скула, горячее дыхание опалило мочку уха.

\- Поцелуй меня.

Сара прильнула к Джарету, обвила руками его шею и отчаянно поцеловала. Джарет упал в объятия реки, увлекая Сару за собой. Сара закрыла глаза, когда толща воды с всплеском сомкнулась над ней.

Нет…

Их губы слились в страстном поцелуе. Удовольствие и ужас заставляли Сару выгибаться под жаркими прикосновениями Джарета, и она была уверена, что вода вокруг них кипела…

Сара почувствовала, как напряглось его тело, когда они вынырнули на поверхность. Вода уже поднялась по шею, несмотря на то, что Сара обвила торс Джарета ногами, в отчаянии прильнув к мужскому телу. Разорвав поцелуй, она взглянула на Джарета. Светлые волосы колыхались в темной воде, словно серебряные змеи.

\- Останься со мной, Сара, - глаза Джарета лучились опалами на черном бархате ночи.

\- Нет…

Джарет взял ее лицо в чашу своих ладоней.

\- Останься здесь со мной.

Он закрыл ей рот поцелуем, и толкнул Сару под воду. Прижавшись к нему, она камнем падала на дно …

Она не могла дышать.

«Нет, - донесся из далека ее собственный крик. – Нет. Нет!»

***

 

Камни больно врезались в спину. Сара попыталась дышать, но не смогла – было слишком холодно, и Джарет все еще терзал ее губы.

Медленно, с большим усилием, она пошевелила рукой, которую омывал ручей. Подняв ее, девушка коснулась лица Джарета.

Краем сознания Сары отметила, насколько бледными казались ее пальцы в мерцающем свете короны Короля; ногти посинели. Девушка попыталась согнуть пальцы, но не смогла.

Едва хватило сил оттолкнуть Джарета. Поджав губы, он отстранился и пристально вгляделся в ее глаза, пока Сара прерывисто дышала, дрожа всем телом.

\- Я не могу… - с трудом выдавила она,– я не могу дышать.

Джарет взял ее за руку. Ее кожа, казалась совершенно бледной и прозрачной на фоне черной перчатки; накрученное на пальцы золотое ожерелье переливалось.  
Джарет поймал ее взгляд.

\- Скажи мое имя, Сара, - его голос шипением по ветру, отражаясь от камней.  
Сара попробовала заговорить, но губы не шевелились. Было слишком холодно.

\- Сара… - наклонившись к ней, зашептал Джарет. Она слышала его прерывистое дыхание, чувствовала, как его рука огладила изгиб талии и опустилась на колено, раздвигая ноги. – Скажи мое имя. Пойдем со мной, больше не будет боли, только пойдем со мной.

Сара медленно моргнула и, собрав последние силы, выдохнула:

\- Ольховый Король.

\- Нет… - Джарет покачал головой, с его волос посыпались льдинки. Он улыбнулся, блеснув острыми зубами, и поцеловал ее замерзшую руку. - Другое. Последнее.  
Сара молчала, когда он наклонился и с наслаждением слизнул застывшую кровь с ее губ. 

\- Прислушайся, моя Сара, - Сарой овладей ужас, когда Джарет накрыл ее своим телом, прижав к мерзлой земле.

Джарет снова поцеловал Сару и прошептал ей в губы:

\- Ты слышишь?

…jetzt faßt er mich an…

Глаза Короля пылали огнем. Девушка услышала доносившуюся издалека музыку. Мелодия звучала все ближе и ближе.

…меня он схватил…

Не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, Сара медленно отвернула голову. Все тело словно сковало льдом. Она ощущала только, как Джарет целовал ее щеку, шею…

Сара глядела во мрак, веки тяжелели. Правая рука сжимала смятый листок с переводом. И там…

Сара моргнула.

На ее ладони сидела маленькая птица с золотыми крыльями.

Она наклонила головку набок и защебетала.

И Сара услышала совсем другую мелодию, тихую и печальную. Та лилась откуда-то издалека.

Fremd bin ich eingezogen,  
Fremd zieh' ich wieder aus.

Если бы мелодия могла обрести форму, то стала бы ниточкой пряжи.

Чужим пришел к тебе я,  
И ухожу чужим*.

В клюве птица держала ниточку яркой пряжи.

И когда пичуга забила крыльями Сара с легкостью закрыла глаза, не обращая на шепот Джарета, сбросила оковы смертного тела и полета вслед за птицей. Они летели на звук мелодии сквозь туманы и лесную чащу, ища концертный зал...

Летела сквозь время в место, где уже была, к песне, что слышала ранее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.певодчика:  
> Стихотворение Gute Nacht ("Доброй ночи!") Вильгельма Мюллера, входит в цикл "Winterreise" ("Зимний путь"). В переводе Ларисы Шульц.


	12. Глава 12. Gute Nacht

Холодный ветер обдувал лицо, нежно касаясь кожи. Сара открыла глаза и огляделась.  
  
Внизу горели огни фонарей, освещающие дорогу. Сквозь оконца разбросанных друг от друга домов лился теплый желтый свет. Темный лес казался огромной скалой, которую прорезали сверкающие нити рек и лента дороги. Луна серебрила землю, наполняя пространство музыкой.  
  
_Nun ist die Welt so trübe,  
Der Weg gehüllt in Schnee._  
  
Слова были полны печали, но музыка была прекрасна… И казалась знакомой. Сара была уверена, что слышала ее раньше — смысл иностранных слов серебряными колокольчиками звучал в голове.  
  
_Но мрак сейчас, и путь мой  
Метелью занесло._  
  
Сара вновь посмотрела вниз, щурясь от ветра. Дорогу замело снегом, но на душе было легко и спокойно. Ведь она не одна.  
  
Сара улыбнулась.  
  
Рядом с ней друг.  
  
Птица с золотыми крыльями парила в ночном небе, выводя мелодичную трель. Она подлетела к Саре и чирикнула. Девушка протянула мертвенно бледную руку и взяла нить, что вилась за птицей. Улыбнувшись, Сара обмотала ярко-красную пряжу вокруг запястья.  
  
_Ich kann zu meiner Reisen  
Nicht wählen mit der Zeit,  
Muß selbst den Weg mir weisen  
In dieser Dunkelheit._  
  
Сара откинула голову назад. Ветер развивал волосы; шелестя, играл с подолом платья, отчего девушке чудилось, будто у нее выросли крылья.  
  
_Не сам я время выбрал  
Для своего пути,  
Но в этой мгле дорогу  
Я должен сам найти._  
  
Ночной сумрак сгущался. Сара огляделась. Вокруг было черным черно, но теперь рядом с ней друг, и Сара точно знала, куда держать путь — туда, куда ее вела песня. Сквозь туман и облака, сквозь суровые ветра ( _времени_ ) зимы. Она знала, куда лететь. Знала, что должна найти…  
  
Ей вдруг вспомнилось, как в детстве она с матерью играла в одну игру… Мама брала какую-нибудь вещицу — красивую чашку, перо или украшение — и прятала. А Сара, опираясь на подсказки, должна была ее найти: «Теплее, теплее… О, нет, теперь холодно!..давай, уже теплее. Горячо! Нашла!»  
Теплее. Сара моргнула. Ей стало теплее. Ветер больше не продирал до костей. Сара пригляделась и улыбнулась ( _почему ей больно шевелить губами?)_ — Алая нить спрялась поверх платья в теплый свитер, что ярким пятном выделялся на темном небосклоне.  
  
_Es zieht ein Mondenschatten  
Als mein Gefährte mit…_  
  
Сара больше не чувствовала ни холода, ни страха, ни боли.  
  
_Лишь тень моя со мною,  
Да месяц в небесах._  
  
Ведь рядом с ней верный соратник. Птица золотой вспышкой мчалась вперед, навстречу ветрам.  
  
_Und auf den weißen Matten  
Such' ich des Wildes Tritt._  
  
Сара вгляделась вдаль. Там, на белоснежном покрывале снега виднелись яркие огни и силуэты зданий. Она уже близко…  
  
_Ищу следы оленьи  
В заснеженных степях._  
  
У нее была цель — и понимание тяжким грузом легло на сердце. Сара знала, что полет скоро окончиться, но ей так не хотелось его прерывать. Еще никогда она не ощущала такого умиротворения и безмятежности. Раскинувшейся внизу мир казался таким прекрасным.  
  
Они начали снижаться. Вот показался холм, под ним — облицованное мрамором здание, парковка и огни фонарей. Птица взволновано кружила вокруг девушки.  
Затем Сара увидела круглое здание концертного зала. Ветер стих. Сара медленно и плавно, словно опавший по осени желтый лист, опустилась на землю.  
Босые ноги коснулись снега.  
  
Ей должно было быть холодно, но девушка ничего не чувствовала.  
  
_Die Liebe liebt das Wandern  
Gott hat sie so gemacht …_  
  
Птичка подлетала к Саре и, сев девушке на плечо, испуганно уткнулась в шею. Удивившись, Сара бережно взяла пичугу и прижала к груди. Вскинув голову вверх, девушка заметила сову, бесшумно летящую над темными верхушками деревьев.  
  
_Любовь движенье любит,  
Все новый ищет рай.  
Так ей велели боги._  
  
Ей должно было быть страшно, но почему-то она не боялась.  
  
_Von einem zu dem andern.  
Fein Liebchen, gute Nacht!_  
  
Сара еще какое-то время наблюдала, как белая сова одиноко кружила в беззвездном небе.  
  
_Спи, милая, прощай!_  
  
_Спокойной ночи…_  
  
Шепот растаял в ночи.  
  


***

  
  
Проводив сову взглядом, Сара осмотрела низину холма.  
  
Вот оно.  
  
Ее цель. Она сразу узнала здание, откуда доносилась прекрасная музыка.  
Чуть поодаль раскинулся огромный концертный зал, он словно наблюдал за девушкой, а его очертания блестели в серебристом лунном свете.  
  
Музыка эхом отдавалась от его каменных стен.  
  
Сара мгновение помедлила и, крепче прижав к груди птицу, зашагала вперед.  
  
_Will dich im Traum nicht stören,  
Wär schad' um deine Ruh'._  
  
Внезапно налетевший сильный порыв ветра ударил в лицо, растрепав волосы.  
  
_Ничем не потревожу  
Твой сладкий сон, поверь._  
  
Сара чудом устояла.  
_(…противостоять вихрю времени сложно…)_  
  
Стиснув зубы, она сделала шаг, затем еще один. Шквалистый ветер так и норовил сбить с ног: цеплялся за свитер и парчовое платье. Сара вскрикнула. Лишь музыка не давала пасть духом. Там, откуда она лилась было тихо, тепло и спокойно…  
  
_Sollst meinen Tritt nicht hören —  
Sacht, sacht die Türe zu!_  
  
Сквозь снежный вихрь показалась дорога.  
  
_Шаги мои неслышны.  
Закройся тихо, дверь!_  
  
Сара пригляделась. Дверь…  
Двери концертного зала были закрыты.  
  
Она потянулась к дверной ручке, но ладонь соскользнула с металла.  
Нахмурившись, девушка попыталась снова. И снова. Но как бы отчаянно она сжимала дверную ручку, та никак не поддавалась.  
  
Она попробовала постучать в дверь, и удивленно ахнула, кагда ладонь рассеялась каплями воды, едва коснувшись двери…  
  
В груди затрепетало. Радужные нити сплелись между собой, и вот девушка уже смотрела на собственную дрожащую руку. Сара в ужасе отпрянула и взглянула вниз — птичка била золотыми крыльями.  
  
Она крепче прижала пичугу к груди. Та тоненько пискнула из своего «гнезда».  
— Я не оставлю тебя, — голос сорвался. — И ты не покидай меня.  
  
Узоры дверного проема искрились в лунном свете.  
  
_Schreib im Vorübergehen Ans Tor dir: Gute Nacht,  
Damit du mögest sehen,  
An dich hab' ich gedacht._  
  
Чудесная музыка и тепло убаюкивали, захотелось хоть на мгновение закрыть глаза… Найдя нишу, девушка облокотилась на покрытую изморосью стену.  
  
_Смотри — «Спокойной ночи»  
Я на вратах пишу,  
Чтоб знала ты — твой образ  
Всегда в душе ношу._  
  
Ветер крепчал. И в его завываниях слышались стенания и крики:  
  
_… jetzt faßt er mich an! Erlkönighat…_  
  
— Нет. Нет, Gute Nacht — голос звучал совсем тихо и слабо. — Спокойной ночи….  
  
Сара не заметила, как провалилась в сон. Ей грезились мерцающие во тьме силуэты, проносящиеся мимо.  
  
Ветер продолжал бушевать.  
  
…Спокойной ночи… спокойной ночи…  
  


***

  
  
Громкий шум пробудил девушку ото сна.  
  
Сара открыла глаза и с удивлением уставилась на нагруженного огромными противнями мужчину, что безуспешно пытался отворить дверь.  
  
Инстинктивно она предложила:  
  
— Давайте помогу, — Она протянула руку, но едва коснувшись мужского плеча, отдернула, когда пальцы снова начали растворяться. Закусив губу, Сара сосредоточилась; ей удалось вернуть руке прежний облик. Не в силах что-либо сделать, она наблюдала за поваром и слушала, как тот крепко бранил холод.  
Наконец, мужчина отворил дверь.  
  
— Сейчас! — решила Сара. Птичка чирикнула, когда девушка, пригнувшись, шустро прошмыгнула мимо здоровяка в концертный зал и прижалась к стене, пока мужчина неповоротливо протискивался через дверной проем.  
  
— Ну и дубак же там! Артишоки, наверно, замерзли! Придется теперь разогревать… — проворчал он, кутаясь в пальто. Его голос звучал как-то странно, то тише, то громче. У Сары закружилась голова. Другой мужчина, худосочный и дерганый, подхватил противни и поспешил на кухню; здоровяк, растирая замершие руки, поносил погоду.  
  
Неожиданно его голос зазвучал глухо, словно издалека. Сара оглядела столпившихся в прихожей людей, разодетых в свои лучшие наряды и оживленно беседующих друг с другом.  
  
И среди толпы была девушка, которая смотрела прямо на нее, с длинными темными волосами, бледной кожей и широко-распахнутыми глазами. Через ее руку были перекинуты два пальто…  
  
Сара видела, как она вздрогнула.  
  
Затем девушка, передернув плечами, отвернулась.  
  
Птица пронзительно вскрикнула, когда Сара поняла, что смотрела на саму себя.  
  


***

  
  
— Боже… — задохнулась Сара. Птичка вновь жалобно запищала. Сара глянула на нее, и поняла, что слишком крепко сжимала крохотное тельце.  
  
— Ох, прости! Мне так жаль…, но ты же видела…  
  
_Сквозь туманы времени…_  
  
_Это же я,_  — Мысли лихорадочно метались в голове. —  _Я вернулась в прошлое. Я могу предупредить себя! Тогда ничего этого не случится. Надо спешить! Быстрее!_  
  
Подождав пока толпа немного расступиться, Сара кинулась вперед. Протиснувшись в зал, девушка осторожно прокладывала себе путь, прижавшись к отделанной деревянными панелями стене. Каждый раз, когда она случайно касалась кого-то, по телу прокатывалась волна адреналина, перемежавшаяся с тошнотой, вызванная невыносимым жаром, исходящим от всех вокруг.  
  
Понадобилось больше времени, чем она думала, но ей все-таки удалось найти укромный уголок, подальше от людей. Укрывшись в нише около камина, Сара, наконец, выдохнула. Воздух был густым и горячим. Над головой горел огонек бра.  
  
Девушка усадила птицу на плечо.  
  
— Ищи! — яростно прошептала.  
  
Долго искать не пришлось. Девушка стояла посреди комнату, с усмешкой наблюдая за оживленной беседой Тоби и певца, Герр Тойфеля.  
  
Сара прикусила губу. Чувствуя себя очень глупо, она все же крикнула:  
  
— Эй!  
  
Никто не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания.  
  
Должно быть из-за царящего в зале шума ее просто не расслышали. Борясь с подступающей паникой, Сара еще раз попыталась дозваться себя.  
  
— Сара! Сара Уильямс! — припомнив уроки актерского мастерства, она громко окликнула девушку. — Я это ты! Выслушай меня!  
  
Без толку.  
  
Внезапно толпа умолкла, стоило Герр Тойфелю поднять руку.  
  
И Сара вспомнила.  
  
— Нет… — выдохнула она.  
  
— … дамы и господа. Для вас, Der Erlkönig! — Звучный голосом объявил певец.  
  
_Я услышал, как произнесли мое имя…_  
  
Сара дико заозиралась по сторонам. Имя. Тойфель произнес имя.  
  
Свет, отражаясь в зеркалах, вспыхнул ослепительной вспышкой.  
  
Сара вжалась в стену, пытаясь спрятаться. По зеркалам пробежала рябь, и те начали таять, каплями стекая на пол.  
  
Гам толпы стал глуше и утробнее, время замедлило свой ход. Сара почувствовала себя пойманной в сети.  
  
_Я пришел на зов…_  
  
Рояль отбрасывал густую тень. Как и люди. Позолоченные люстры, висящие под потолком, тоже бросали зловещие тени, сочась расплавленным хрусталем.  
Мрак стекался в воронку. Падавшие на людей тени, скользнули прочь. Тьма сгустилась, закружилась, поднялась вихрем, отражаясь в зеркалах, пока не вобрала в себя весь свет и не обрела форму.  
  
В центре паутины ночи, расплавившей стекла на зеркалах, отчего померкло сияния свет, облаченный в черный плащ, стоял Джарет и улыбался.  
Птичка, испугавшись, спрыгнула с плеча Сары и зарылась в складках свитера. Девушка взяла ее в ладони и бережно прижала к груди.  
  
Джарет оглядывал зал, широко улыбаясь. Зеркала за ним потрескались и почернели. Сара поежилась от его взгляда, и успокаивающе зашептала дрожащей птичке.  
  
— Все хорошо… Все хорошо, я рядом. Тебе нечего бояться.  
  
Сара старалась, чтобы голос не дрожал.  
  
Вдруг она увидела, как улыбка Джарета померкла. Он резко развернулся и впился взглядом туда, где стояла Сара, склонив голову и прислушиваясь…  
Сара сжалась от ужаса. Он что, принюхивается? Девушка прикусила губу. Да, все так и есть. Он услышал ее и теперь пытался отыскать.  
  
_Только бы он не увидел меня! Спрячь меня за завесой времени, не дай ему найти меня!_  
  
Птица дрожала. Сара задержала дыхание.  
  
Джарет поднял бровь, передернул плечами и отвернулся. Сара облегченно выдохнула. Король Гоблинов с равнодушным высокомерием разглядывал собравшихся, будто все принадлежали ему.  
  
Вдруг он замер.  
  
Сара проследила за его взглядом. Что же привлекло его внимание?  
Слишком поздно она поняла.  
  
_Я увидел тебя…_  
  
— Нет… — Сара проглотила подступивший к горлу ком. — Беги, Сара Уилльямс! Посмотри на меня, я здесь! Беги, идиотка, убирайся отсюда!  
  
Птица забила крыльями. Джарет не обратил внимания на ее крики — Сара сомневалась, что он слышал ее. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на девушке, наблюдавшей, как Герр Тойфель наклонился к Тоби и заговорил…  
По коже пробежали мурашки, когда Джарет подобрал полы плаща и что-то прошептал. Оскалив острые зубы, он двинулся через зал.  
  
Толпа словно таяла перед ним, люди замерли, там, где стояли. Деревянные перекрытия заскрежетали, половицы протяжно завыли. Краска на портретах начала пузыриться и слезать.  
  
Джарет встал за спиной девушки. Поднял руку и почти робко погладил ее по волосам.  
  
Застыв от ужаса, Сара смотрела, как ее собственное бледное лицо нахмурилось, как она слегка вздрогнула и стоящая рядом полная женщина в розовом платье спросила.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
Не в силах отвести взгляд, Сара наблюдала, как девушка пробормотала в ответ:  
  
— Нет… просто почувствовала холодок, и все.  
  
Джарет прикрыл глаза, услышав ее голос. Сара видела, как тяжело он сглотнул, как приоткрылись его губы.  
  
Дама рассмеялась и отвернулась.  
  
— Ах, — ее резковатый голос долетел до Сары. — Кто-то прошелся по твоей могиле.  
  
Сару передернуло, стоило Джарету приоткрыть глаза и склонить голову.  
  
Тойфель снова заговорил, и ее двойник постаралась взять себя в руки сосредоточилась на певце и Тоби. Тойфель и пианист подошли к стоящему в углу роялю.  
  
— Итак, — звучный голос разнесся по комнате. — Erlkönig.  
  
Джарет вскинул голову и его глаза блеснули.  
  
— Erlkönig — это история о маленьком мальчике, его отце и злом духе. Но вы все это уже знаете, верно?  
  
В ответ послышалась и «Да» и «Нет».  
  
Сара вскрикнула, когда Джарет наклонился и поцеловал ее затылок.  
  
Она видела, как вздрогнула и нахмурилась в замешательстве.  
  
— Черт! Сара Уилльямс, послушай меня! Бери Тоби и убирайся отсюда! — девушка прижала птицу к груди и решительно шагнула вперед.  
  
Неведомая сила преградила путь, вынуждая отступить.  
  
_(я вернулся в прошлое…я пытался предупредить себя самого. Но все оказалось бесполезно и лишь нанесло новый урон. Я не смог ничего сделать, не разорвав ткань реальности…)._  
  
_Не разорвав ткань реальности…_  
  
Реальность таяла. Застыв, Сара смотрела, как жидкое стекло омыло ноги, когда Джарет обнял ее, уткнувшись подбородком в макушку, пока Тойфель все говорил и говорил о балладе.  
  
— Нет! Сара, обернись! Посмотри на меня, обернись, ну же! Беги!  
  
Слова эхом прокатились по залу, ни кто не обратил на них внимания, за исключением…  
  
Двойник из прошлого поставила тарелку на столик, сама того не ведая освободившись из объятий Джарета и надела пальто. Сара резко выдохнула, когда она обернулась и встретилась с ней встревоженным взглядом… затем отвернулась и зашагала прочь.  
  
Сара взглянула вверх: мягкий свет бра, сменился слабым мерцание в сгущающейся тьме.  
  
Она вновь посмотрела на себя. Джарет отступил, улыбаясь.  
  
_Боже, что он задумал?_  
  
От волнения в горле пересохло. Она знала, что он собирался сделать.  
  
Джарет стянул перчатки и спрятал в складках плаща.  
  
Король Гоблинов начал сплетать нити из зеркал и света, хрусталя и тьмы. Его длинные пальцы ловко и уверенно перебирали нити, с каждым взмахом худых рук двигаясь все быстрее, как если бы он руководил невидимым оркестром.  
  
Нити света и тьмы переплелись в полотно. Затем вытянулись в веревку. Джарет свернул ее в петлю, затянул узел, затем распустил, перекатывая в пальцах, словно кот, играющий с клубком пряжи…  
  
И вот в его ладонях замерцал сгусток радужного света. Король Гоблинов поднес его к губам, что-то прошептал и поцеловал.  
  
Потом щелкнул пальцами — и сгусток света превратился в бумажный лист. Как ни в чем не бывало, Джарет сжал листок в кулаке, а другой рукой сделал витиеватый жест.  
  
Листок исчез.  
  
Саре оставалось лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Тойфель улыбнулся Тоби, полез в карман и вынул ( _заклинание_ ) листок бумаги. На секунды на его лице промелькнуло удивление, но черты его лица тут же разгладились, едва он увидел рядом с Тоби Сару из прошлого.  
  
— Прошу, юная леди, — он протянул девушке лист. — Слова на английском специально для вас.  
  
Понимание обрушилось на Сару как ушат холодной воды.  
  
— Нет! — громко, как только могла, прокричала она. — Не бери его! Не делай этого!  
  
Сара видела, как она из прошлого замерла в нерешительности.  
  
Джарет напрягся.  
  
А потом сердце наполнилось отчаянием, птица вскрикнула от боли, когда Сара из прошлого взяла тонкий бумажный лист — тот вспыхнул в ее руке, нити, сотканные из серебра и самой тьмы, опутали вокруг нее, извиваясь как змеи.  
  
Джарет триумфально рассмеялся, долго и громко.  
  
Сара предположила, что громко, хотя ничего не слышала.  
  
Тоби дернул ее за пальто. Его губы: он что-то заговорил. Но все ее внимание было приковано к Джарету. Все еще смеясь, он направился обратно к разбитым зеркалам, обратившим свет во тьму, и с каждым его шагом картины плавились, половицы трещали и вздувались.  
  
Джарет глубоко вздохнул, улыбнулся и поднял руки.  
  
Напряженные пальцы могли легко сойти за когти.  
  
Тишина в зале была практически осязаемой. И вот началось вступление — пианист коснулся клавиш, а губы Тойфеля шелевились. Из звуков рождались серебряные и платиновые нити, скручивались в жгуты, переплетались между собой, а затем медленно потянулись к двойнику из прошлого.  
  
Сара из всех сил боролась с неведомой силой, не позволявшей ей сдвинуться с места. Она должна спасти себя. Должнахоть что-то сделать.  
  
Обрывки песни разорвали тишину.  
  
_Du liebes Kind, komm, geh mi tmir!_  
  
Сияющий жгут обвились вокруг щиколотки.  
  
_Дитя дорогое, пойдем же со мной!_  
  
Сара взглянула на Джарета. Он пел, жестами направляя заклинание. По лицо было видно, что он сосредоточен. Глаза поблескивали из-под полуопущенных век.  
  
Сара посмотрела на себя. Нити музыки ( _магии_ ) окружили ее, поначалу несмело касаясь ног, словно проверяя, та ли это девушка, а затем устремились за первым жгутом и оплелись вокруг ее.  
  
Девушка задрожала и плотнее запахнула пальто.  
  
« _Не поможет_ », — со злостью подумала Сара.  
  
— Слишком поздно, дурочка, — прошептала она, чувствуя как по щекам бегут слезы.  
  
Птица защебетала, Сара посмотрела на нее. Слезинка упала на золотое крыло.  
  
— Прости, — выдавила она, и смахнула соленую каплю.  
  
Свитер по-прежнему был теплым и мягким, но… Сара прислонилась к стене, ощутив, как накатывает тошнота, — парчовое платье таяло на глазах, превращаясь в жидкое золото. Сияя и переливаясь, ручейки золота устремились сплестись с кружащей вокруг девушки магией.  
  
Слава песни прорвались через вязкую тишину: Тойфель пел о подарках, которыми Ольховый Король соблазнял ребенка. Сара снова посмотрела на Джарета — улыбаясь, он пел, закрыв глаза. Его руки быстро порхали в воздухе.  
  
Магия постепенно заполняла собой всю комнату.  
  
Сара ощутила легкое покалывание.  
  
Обернувшись, она увидела, как Сара из прошлого отдала перевод Тоби и быстрым шагом направилась к дальней двери.  
  
Первое видение — в уборной.  
  
Джарет зашипел, обнажив острые зубы.  
  
— За ней, скорее! — Прорычал он. Нити заклинания резво поползли по полу в сторону уборной.  
  
И настигли девушку у самой двери.  
  
_Und bist du nicht willig,  
so brauch ich Gewalt._  
  
Теперь Сара знала, что значат эти слова.  
  
( _Gewalt. Сила. Насилие — хотя это не совсем точно. Мощь. Власть…)_  
  
Магия. Это она обрушилась на нее тогда. Сара обессилено прижалась к стене, все еще крепко прижимая к себе птицу, воскрешая в памяти события этого вечера. Первое видение настигло ее в уборной. Другое в зале. Еще одно на улице, на вершине холма, когда Тоби исчез, а туман привел к ней Короля Гоблинов.  
  
Тоби.  
  
Как она раньше не догадалась! Ее двойник сейчас была в дамской комнате. Значит, она могла поговорить с Тоби. Могла предупредить, чтобы он изменил ход событий и пас ее.  
  
Не думая, Сара стрелой метнулась в толпу, не замечая, как люди расступались перед ней, сетуя на сквозняк. Наконец она отыскала Тоби.  
  
Ветры музыки долетели до нее сквозь плотную завесу тишины ( _времени_ ). «Мне нужно время».  
  
Первое видение уже началась. Сара чувствовала, как золотая ткань платья тянула ее к двери, стремясь присоединиться к магии. «У меня нет времени».  
Она наклонилась к брату.  
  
— Тоби, ты слышишь меня?  
  
Ничего.  
  
Сара облизала губы и заговорила громче.  
  
— Тоби, Тоби!  
  
Плечи мальчика напряглись.  
  
— Тоби, услышь меня! На меня наложили заклинание… — «заклинание?» Он подумает, что это его воображение, он не поймет…  
  
Тоби озадаченно моргнул. Сара отчаянно искала нужные слова. «Я упала в овраг», — внезапный прилив холода, страха и раздирающей боли окатил ее. — В последний раз он видел меня, когда вышла из машины. Он должен найти меня…  
  
Птица прыгнула Тоби на плечо и защебетала ему в ухо.  
  
— Да, скажи ему, чтобы пошел за мной. Скажи ему найти меня…  
  
Птица выслушала ее, а потом заворковала Тоби. И вдруг, он обернулся и посмотрел Саре прямо в глаза.  
  
— Тоби, — прошептала Сара. — Послушай, это очень важно. Ты должен найти меня, иди за мной!  
  
— Сара? — не уверенно произнес Тоби.  
  
Взор Сары затуманился от слез.  
  
— Да, милый?  
  
Тоби сглотнул. Его глаза были полны страха.  
  
— Почему тут так темно?  
  
У Сары по коже пробежали мурашки. Собрав все свое мужество, она обернулась.  
  
Ночь вышла из зеркала и залила все вокруг чернотой. Пенясь, тьма кружилась вокруг Джарета… его лицо было искажено яростью.  
  
Тоби охнул, но взглянув на него, Сара увидела, как его глаза потускнели, и он отвернулся, птица, жалобно вскрикивая, слетела с его плеча ей в руки. Она крепко прижала ее к груди, когда к ней подошел Джарет. Его лицо было совершенно бледным, серебро волос сияло в черноте, что ревела вокруг него, как бурная темная река.  
  
— Сара, прошипел он. — Зачем ты пришла сюда?  
  
Сара не могла шевельнуться, золотая порча пузырилась на ее коже. Птица уткнулась ей в грудь.  
  
Путешествуешь сквозь время и пространство, любовь моя? — глаза Джарета зло блестели, крылья носа трепетали. — Не знаю, когда и откуда, ты пришла, но догадываюсь, как тебе это удалось — я чувствую окружающую тебя магию. И думаю, что знаю, почему ты здесь. Надеялась предупредить себя? Верила, что сможешь сбежать от меня?! Неужели ты и правда думала преуспеть там, где я потерпел поражение?!  
  
Последние слова он проревел; реальность разлетелась на осколки, как стекло, вихрь _(времени)_ завыл, вобрав в себя звуки музыки, аплодисменты, смех и болтовню бегущих детей и людей, размывая все цвета. Сара закричала, Джарет занес руку…  
  
И в следующий миг Сара осознала, что стоит в холле.  
  
Почему я здесь?  
  
Она сразу поняла, что случилось, когда увидела, как другая Сара, шатаясь, вышла из холла, тяжело дыша и дико глядя перед собой, не подозревая о магии, что с ликованием обвила ее, как сотни змей.  
  
(Я _не смог ничего сделать, не разорвав ткань реальности…)._  
  
Ее двойник из прошлого вернулась. Сара больше ничего не могла сделать. Сердце бешено колотилось, птица в ее руках трепетала от страха. Джарет зарычал и, отвернувшись, сделал резкий пасс рукой — новые нити магии потянулись к другой Саре.  
  
Второе видение.  
  
Король Гоблинов с хищной улыбкой наблюдал, как девушка потрясенно замерла и две маленькие девочки увели за собой.  
  
_Далеко._  
  
Сара лихорадочно пыталась что-нибудь придумать. Она не могла подобраться ближе, но ничто не мешало ей уйти.  
  
Медленно и острожное, чтобы не привлечь внимание Джарета, Сара попятилась назад. Она прошла через дверной проем и двинулась дальше, пока не оказалась у лестницы. Спотыкаясь, Сара поднялась вверх по ступеням и прислонилась к старинным часам. Птица до сих пор дрожала.  
  
— Шшш, — она прижалась губами к золотым крыльям. — Тише, ты в безопасности.  
  
Проглотив ком в горле, Сара всеми силами старалась унять нарастающую панику, когда из банкетного зала показались золотые и серебряные нити, и поползли вниз по лестнице к главному входу.  
  
Жгуты беспорядочно распластались по полу, когда Сара из прошлого, держа за руку Тоби, выбежала из зала, дико озираясь по сторонам. Сверкающие серебряные нити опутались вокруг нее, отражаясь в декоративном зеркале над софой.  
  
Золотая ткань платья засияла и пошла рябью. Сара натянула на ладонь рукав свитера и разгладила юбку — движение прекратилось.  
  
Сара посмотрела вниз, на подножие лестницы и вздрогнула, встретившись взглядом с самой собой. Сердце пропустило удар.  
  
Девушка зажмурилась и бросилась к двери, Тоби едва поспевал за ней.  
  
Нити магии кинулись за ней. Третье видение — на холме.  
  
Сердце заполошно забилось, когда из концертного зала неспешно вышел Джарет.  
  
Он уже успел надеть одну кожаную перчатку и теперь натягивал вторую, когда заметил Сару. Если бы взглядом можно было ранить, то она уже истекала бы кровью. Но Джарет лишь холодно улыбнулся и надел оставшуюся перчатку.  
  
Даже отсюда Сара видела как играют на его лицо отблески магии. Птица в ее руке вздрогнула.  
  
Джарет насмешливо отвесил ей поклон и, развернувшись, вышел. Потерявшиеся нити из серебра и золота последовали за ним.  
  
_Третье видение — вот куда он направляется. На холм. Я должна остановить его. Должна спасти себя…_  
  
Сара колебалась лишь мгновение, прежде чем сбежать вниз по лестнице, едва не налетев в фойе в женщину в розовом платье. Та, напевая, надевала шубу. И когда женщина открыла дверь, Сара ловко прошмыгнула мимо нее в зимнюю ночь.  
  


***

  
  
Ветер обжигал холодом.  
  
Зажмурившись, Сара сделала несколько шагов, а затем остановилась, задохнувшись, когда ледяной воздух наполнил легкие. Она вглядывалась в метель, пока не выцепила цепочку фонарей, тянущуюся к холму.  
  
_Там!_  
  
Вдалеке Сара увидела, как девушка остановилась и нагнулась к фигурке поменьше — Тоби…  
  
В следующее мгновение на холм опустился густой туман, скрыв в клубах Тоби. Сквозь серую пелену мелькали золотые и серебряные отблески магии, пронизывающие мрак и бросая отсветы на столпившиеся вокруг черные деревья…  
  
_Я опоздала._  
  
— Прошу, дай мне время, — прошептала птице Сара.  
  
В ответ — ни чириканья, ни хлопанье крыльев.  
  
Сара посмотрела на птицу, и сердце болезненно сжалось — та лежала в ее руках, закрыв глаза. Ветер ерошил перья.  
  
— Нет, только не ты… ты ни в чем не виновата…  
  
Сара прижала птицу к груди, чувствуя, как слезы скатываются по щекам, и зашагала вперед, не разбирая дороги.  
  
Ветер хлестал ее по лицу и слезинки тут же замерзали на щеках. Свитер начал расползаться, и Красная пряжа волочилась за по снегу.  
Сара ухватилась за нить, и обмотала вокруг своей руки и птицы.  
  
Шаг за шагом, она упрямо шла вперед. Красные нити опутали лодыжки, кисти. Но Сара ничего не чувствовала. Ничего, кроме горя из-за птицы, что едва шевелилась в ее ладонях.  
  
Лес обступил Сару со всех сторон, и высокие стволы черных деревьев были похожи на сверкающие магией стены Лабиринта…  
  
Она не знала, сколько шла. Стены, молчаливые и неумолимые, мрачно нависали над ней.  
  
_— Мне нужно добраться до центра…  
— Даже если тебе удастся добраться до центра Лабиринта, ты никогда не вернешься обратно…_  
  
Ветер бесновался, распуская яркую пряжу. Золотая ткань развевалась словно свадебная фата.  
  
_…бороться против вихря времени сложно…_  
  
Сара закрыла глаза и бросила все силы на одну задачу — переставлять ноги.  
  
Она не заметила, что споткнулась о корни дерева, больше не чувствуя ни руг, ни ног. Она ужасно устала и хотела спать.  
  
_Es zieht ein Mondenschatten  
Als mein Gefährte mit…_  
  
Она больше не чувствовала ни холода, ни страха, ни боли.  
  
_Лишь тень моя со мною,  
Да месяц в небесах._  
  
Сара постаралась укрыть птицу складками платья. Возможно, так ей будет теплее.  
  
_Und auf den weißen Matten  
Such' ich des Wildes Tritt._  
  
Вдруг она заметила сияющую даже на фоне снега и темных деревьев тень. Нечто волшебное.  
  
_Ищу следы оленьи  
В заснеженных степях._  
  
Это был олень.  
  
Сара распахнула глаза от удивления.  
  
Тот самый олень, которого она уже видела раньше _(или позже?)_ прекрасный и волшебный смотрел на нее темными глазами, полными печали.  
Сара хотела улыбнуться ему, но не смогла пошевелить губами.  
  
Олень пересек поле, подошел к ней и, осторожно склонив голову, ткнулся носом ей ноги.  
  
_Von einem zu dem andern.  
Fein Liebchen, gute Nacht!_  
  
Сара прикрыла глаза.  
  
_Спи, милая, прощай!_  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — прошептала Сара. — Gute Nacht — Спокойной ночи…  
  
Когда она снова открыла глаза, то увидела, что золотисто-коричневая кора укрыла ее ноги.  
  
На этот раз ей удалось вымолвить «спасибо».  
  
Кора укрыла руки, талию.  
  
Тепло было столь приятным. Сара сморгнула навернувшуюся усталость.  
  
Олень резко повернул голову.  
  
_Что…_  
  
Сара тоже повернула голову, и листья зашелестели у нее в волосах.  
По округе пробежала волна совершенно другой магии.  
  
Сердце сковал страх, когда она услышала голос. Его голос.  
  
— Как ты смеешь?  
  
Зрение затуманилось, и Сара едва видела Джарета, вышедшего из-за деревьев. Его глаза были прикованы к оленю.  
  
Животное напрягся.  
  
— Как ты посмел взять то, что принадлежит мне? — прошипел Король Гоблинов.  
Или то завыл ветер?  
  
Олень поджал уши и задрожал, но не шелохнулся.  
  
Джарет шагнул к нему — за его плечами развевался плащ, и искрилась магия.  
  
— Она не пойдет с тобой. Ее место рядом со мной.  
  
Олень не отступил.  
  
— Как же мне наказать тебя? — в шелковистом голосе таилась злоба. — Мне убить тебя быстро, а затем расправиться с твоими сородичами? Или оставить тебя медленно умирать здесь?  
  
Медленно, Джарет поднял руку. Нити магии обвили запястье и скользнулис пальца на голову оленя.  
  
Сара вскрикнула, когда зверь дернулся от боли.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
Король оскалился.  
  
— Джарет, пожалуйста, не трогай его, — слова легко слетали с губ, словно иссохните листья с ветвей. — Он не сделал мне ничего плохого.  
  
Джарет прожег Сару взглядом. Он повернулся к оленю и сжал кулак и опустил руку.  
  
— Моя леди просит за тебя, — он улыбнулся холодной улыбкой. — Иди, прежде чем я передумаю.  
  
Олень посмотрел на Сару.  
  
Она встретилась с его темными умоляющими…  
  
— Иди, — выдохнула она. Или это ветер шумел в деревьях? Она не знала. — Прошу, уходи…  
  
Олень вздрогнул от холода, а может печали, и помчался в лес, похожий на сияющую звезду.  
  
Сара смотрела ему вслед, пока он не исчез из виду.  
  


***

  
  
Тяжелая тишина повисла между ними.  
  
Джарет приблизился и остановившись в одном шаге от Сары и, протянув руку, коснулся коры, укрывшей девушку.  
  
— Удивительно, — мягко прошептал он. Затем резко продолжил.  
  
— Этой ночью наши пути продолжаю пересекаться, любовь моя. Поэтому я спрошу в последний раз, — из-под платиновых прядей сверкнули глаза, отразив сияние короны из звезд. — Зачем ты пришла сюда?  
  
Сара открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но услышала лишь шепот ветра и шелест листьев.  
  
Джарет подобрал плащ.  
  
— Ах, я вижу.  
  
Он замолчал, разглядывая Сару. Его бледное лицо было бесстрастным и таким красивым.  
  
— Бедная моя девочка, застряла здесь, среди жестоких ветров, связанная чужой магией. Потерялась во времени, заплутала в лесу… — его голос затих. — Как и другие, кто выбрал неверный поворот.  
_  
Потерялась во времени…_  
  
Где она была, в каком времени? Это ее будущее? Прошлое? Или что-то еще? Перед глазами встало видение: вот она танцует в небе. В кристалле. Нет, на берегу реки. С двумя девочками. С Джаретом. В золотом платье. В обычной одежде. В красном свитере. В белоснежном платье. Образы наслаивались друг на друга и расплывались, как вода…  
  
Сара вздохнула, и услышала, шелест листьев.  
  
— Иногда…  
  
Это ее голос или всего лишь ветер?  
  
Джарет шагнул ближе и наклонился к ней.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Иногда дорога вперед — это путь назад…  
  
Джарет взглянул ей в глаза и коснулся пальцем щеки.  
  
_… jetzt faßt er mich an …_  
  
— Не в этот раз, любовь моя.  
  
Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Не в этот раз.  
  
Сара наблюдала, как он стягивает перчатки.  
  
_… Отец мой, отец мой, меня он схватил …_  
  


***

  
  
Холод сковал тело, и Сара ничего не чувствовала. Вокруг простирался непроглядный мрак.  
  
— Сара… — донесся шепот, и она ощутила дуновение ветра на лице.  
  
— Скажи мое имя, Сара…  
  
Сара моргнула, пытаясь вернуть мыслям ясность. Над ней мерцал свет.  
  
Сара больше не чувствовала ни страха, ни боли. Только холод, когда встретилась с пристальным взглядом с Джарета.  
  
Он застал, словно статуя, и только бушующий огонь в глазах говорил, что перед ней жувое существо.  
  
— Скажи мое имя…  
  
Она ничего не чувствовала. В зимней ночи раздался глухой звук, словно рвалась ткань.  
  
_(Я чуть не разорвал ткань мироздания…)_  
  
— Сара, — голос Джарета звенел как осыпающиеся льдинки. — Скажи мое имя.  
Сара разжала губы.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
_Erlkönig hat mir ein Leids getan! …_  
  
Король Гоблинов склонил голову, а когда вновь взглянул на нее — на его лице играла ликующая хищная улыбка.  
  
Сара наблюдала, как он стянул перчатку с правой руки.  
  
Джарет раздвинул вороты пальто Сары, задрал свитер, рубашку, а затем положил правую ладонь, между грудей.  
  
Из горла рвался хрип.  
  
В ту секунду, когда она попыталась сделать вдох, Джарет надавил ей на грудную клетку.  
  
_И душит жестоко из всех своих сил!_  
  


***

  
  
Сара повернула голову и услышала скрип ветвей.  
  
Руки Джарета скользили над ее… лифом? Нет, корой, корой, что покрывала платье из золотой парчи. Сара ничего не почувствовала, когда Джарет зарылся пальцами в кору и принялся сдирать слои древесины, обнажая бледную сердцевину…  
  
Сара закричала или то завыл ветер? Нет, это был ее собственный голос.  
Грудь вздымалась, она задыхалась. Сара посмотрела вниз и увидела, как по коре узорами расползлись красные нити. Ослепляющая боль пронзила ее словно бабочку игла.  
  
По щекам катились слезы. Красные нити ручейками опадали на землю, там, где Джарет выдирал кору. Пряжа или сок дерева. А может собственная кровь.  
Джарет заскользил ладонями вверх по ее телу, и Сара услышала хруст ломающихся ветвей.  
  
Сквозь агонию до нее донесся едва различимый писк.  
  
Вздох, полный боли и печали вырвался из груди, когда Сара увидела в ладонях Джарета птицу с золотыми крыльями, оплетенную красными нитями.  
  


***

  
  
Из груди вырвались последние хрипы. И тут тишину нарушал звук разрываемой ткани. Джарет склонился к ее уху, убрал руку с груди и коснулся лба, а другой обнял девушку за талию. Но Сара не чувствовала его прикосновений.  
  
— Прими меня, Сара, отдайся мне, — горячо прошептал Король Гоблинов в щеку, прежде чем поймать ее губы в яростном поцелуе. — Прими, меня. Прими меня, обними, как своего — Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schöne Gestalt …  
  


***

  
  
Держа в ладонях птицу, Джарет гладил ее по головке.  
  
— Прошу… — прохрипела Сара. Джарет взглянул на нее. — Не причиняй ей боль, Джарет.  
  
— Конечно, нет, любовь моя, — его глаза потемнели. — Но ты должна уяснить, что теперь она моя.  
  
Король Гоблинов скатал нити в моток, опустил на нее птицу и сомкнул ладони — пряжа и птица, красное и золотое, исчезли в сияющей вспышке света.  
  
— Она принадлежит мне, — голос Джарета опустился на октаву. — Как и ты, моя милая.  
  
Его пальцы забрались под кору, сжали талию Сары, опустились на бедра, ласкающе пробежались по ногам. Под его прикосновениями кора отваливалась, а пряжа опадала на землю. Красное на белом…  
  
— Моя возлюбленная, моя леди… — выдохнул ей в губы Джарет. Слова скатывались с губ словно древесный сон. — Люблю тебя, облик прельстил меня твой… Прими меня. Откройся мне, — Джарет развел ее ноги. — Ты моя, так сделай меня своим…  
  
Свободной рукой Король Гоблинов взял Сару за руку.  
  
Или то была ветвь?  
  
Сара услышала хруст, когда Джарет переломил ветви и положи себе на плечи. Король Гоблинов зарылся пальцами в ее волосы, и листья зашуршали.  
  
— Моя невеста… — зашептал он. — Прими меня.  
  
Он глубок поцеловал Сару, раскрывая ее губы словно лепестки цветка.  
  
Сара не могла дышать.  
  


***

  
  
Вес Джарета вжимал Сару в землю. Она ничего не чувствовала, кроме холода, принизывал все ее существо…  
  
Наконец, Джарет оторвался от ее губ. Сара взглянула на него сквозь дымку, застилающую глаза, и увидела, как его черты исказились в наслаждении.  
  
Джарет взял ее лицо в ладони и поцеловал с такой страстью, что Сара едва чувствовала обволакивающий холод — тот шлейфом из снежинок опустился на лицо, окутал инеем, и рассыпался на губах снегом.  
  
Она не могла дышать.  
  
Но это уже не казалось важным.  
  
Сара тоже повернула голову, и листья зашелестели у нее в волосах.


	13. Chapter 13

Там, где спала Сара, было тепло, но темно.  
  
Не хочу просыпаться.  
  
Еще несколько мгновений девушка нежилась в полудреме, пока окончательно не проснулась.  
  
_Подождите-ка._  
  
Сара зажмурилась и плотнее укуталась в ткань. Ей было так уютно, хотя она и не знала, где уснула. По крайней мере, в спину ничего не впивалось. Но… вон там дерево? Укрывшая ее ткань была настолько черной, что, казалось, поглощала бледный свет звезд.  
  
И в то же время от нее исходило сияние… Сара в недоумении провела пальцами по материи. Серебристая звездная пыль — или же снежинки? — рассыпанные по темному полотну напоминали звездное небо. Если бы только она могла увидеть его…  
  
_А может, могла?_  
  
Сара запрокинула голову, но неба не разглядела. Зато увидела Джарета; мягкое сияния короны из звезд высвечивало тонкие черты лица, длинные пряди светлых волос, что переплелись с ее собственными. Засомневавшись, Сара протянула руку и коснулась шеи, чувствуя под кончиками пальцев тепло его кожи.  
Джарет улыбнулся.  
  
— Подожди немного, любимая.  
  
В его голосе слышалось тихое журчание ручья и шепот ночного ветра. По жерлу оврага – так вот где они – пронесся порыв ветра, гоня густой туман к разбросанной на земле одежде.  
  
Она бездумно смотрела, как блеснули слезинки на изодранном пальто, как срастались дыры на рубашке и…джинсах? Как фонарик и монтировка покатились по земле, бряцая и звеня, пока не остановились около одежды. Откуда-то из темноты вылетела вязаная шапка и опустилась у лужи, черной, даже на фоне темных волос, рассыпавшихся по камням…  
  
Джарет повернулся, и она больше не видела дно оврага.  
  
Сара взглянула в сияющие глаза Джарета, с такого близкого расстояния, они казались еще красивей…  
  
Он изогнул бровь.  
  
— Пойдем?  
  
Сара собралась сделать шаг, но Джарет крепче прижал ее к себе и улыбнулся.  
  
— Не стоит волноваться, я рад сопровождать леди.  
  
Сара вновь положила голову на мужское плечо, чувствуя, как ее охватывает дремота. Джарет зашагал вперед, и мрачный овраг скоро исчез из виду.  
  
Ну, конечно, она не шла. Джарет нес ее на руках.  
  
_Что не так уж и плохо,_  — подумалось Саре. Разве в этом должно быть что-то плохое? Ей было очень тепло, Джарет бережно держал ее в объятиях, и она не чувствовала боли. Отчего взяться боли?  
  
Сара заерзала в его руках. Джарет легко поцеловал ее лоб — и волна тепла пробежала по телу и ударила вниз живота.  
  
Мягкий смех Джарета ласкал слух.  
  
— Еще не время, — убаюкивающее произнес он. — Сначала нам нужно завершить одно дело.  
  
— О чем ты? — собственный голос прозвучал глухо и хрипло.  
  
Джрет лишь улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Терпение. Отдыхай.  
  
Сара закрыла глаза.  
  
Когда она снова проснулась, то увидела знакомую дорогу. Джарет легко скользил по асфальту, не сбавляя шага. За его плечом виднелись призрачные очертания моста. Сара всмотрелась вперед. Пустая дорогая тянулась далеко в даль. Мимо промелькнул автомобиль и быстро растворился в ночном мраке. На секунду Саре показалось, что она услышала детски плач, но тот сразу же сменился тихой мелодией.  
  
Джарет негромко напевал, усмешка кривила уголки его губ. Сара уткнулась ему в шею, и Джарет снова поцеловал ее.  
  
Она закрыла глаза, проваливаясь в дремоту.  
  
А когда открыла вновь, то увидела только высокие и черные деревья, окаймленные лунным светом, в которых шумел ветер. Они расступались, перед ними, сгибая ветви.  
Сара осмотрелась вокруг. Джаред шествовал с высоко поднятой, сияние его магии отбрасывало на каменные стены Лабиринта жуткие тени.  
  
Но это был не Лабиринт. Не стены окружали их, а деревья, пусть они и шептали приветствия, низко кланяясь им в знак почтительности.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
Король наклонялся к ней, не сбавив шагу.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Это место похоже на… — девушка хотела сказать Лабиринт, но слова застряли у нее в горле, стоило увидеть лицо Джарета, обращенное к ней. В его взгляде было столько… нежности?  
  
— Да, и вправду напоминает.  
  
Сара поежилась.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Довольная улыбка была ей ответом.  
  
— Это значит, что мы уже близко.  
  
— О… — Сара положила голову обратно ему на плечо, укачиваемая шелестом ветра, и устремила взгляд вверх. Она видела запутавшиеся в волосах Джарета звезды, переплетение черных ветвей… или парапетов Замка?  
  
— Так это Замок за Городом Гоблинов?  
  
— Вернись, вернись пока еще не поздно…  
  
Сон принял ее в свои объятия, и Сара закрыла глаза.  
  
— Взгляни, любовь моя, — губы Джарета коснулись ее уха. — Звезды взывают к тебе.  
  
Сара распахнулась глаза и уставилась в небо. Они стояли на вершине холма. Над ними раскинулись чернильные небеса, усыпанные россыпью сияющих звезд, что пели, обращаясь к Саре на незнакомом языке, и голоса их были полны тоски и печали.  
  
_…Спокойной Ночи… Gute Nacht… Спокойной ночи… Прощай…_  
  
_Почему они скорбят?_  
  
— Да, почему же, — то был голос Джарета или треск льда?  
  
Джарет шел знакомой дорогой. Хрустел снег. Огни фонарей мерцали, когда они проходи мимо, растворяясь в темноте.  
  
Джарет шагал уверенно и плавно, и Сара едва заметила, когда они сошли на тротуар. Ухоженные кустарники проглядывали сквозь тяжелые снежные шапки, но Сара не обращала на них внимания. Джарет медленно поднялся по ступеням, и у Сары перехватило дыхание.  
  
Перед ними возвышались двери, каменный проем покрывал иней. Массивные и зловещие, они каким-то образом сделались выше, когда Джарет остановился перед ними.  
От их вида у Сары мороз по коже пробежал.  
  
Джарет сжал руку в кулак и постучал.  
  
Один…второй…  
  
На третий удар, сосульки разлетелись сверкающими льдинками, а резные узоры ожили.  
  
Сара в страхе смотрела, как сатиры подорвались со своих мест, ветви деревьев, опутанные змеями, обвились вокруг ручек и потянули…  
  
Сара услышала тихие всхлипы. Нимфы плакали, спрятав лица в ладонях.  
  
Двери распахнулись. По-прежнему баюкая ее, Джарет шагнул внутрь. Деревянные створки, отделанные железом, с грохотом сомкнулись за их спинами, и, казалось, что гулкое эхо разнеслось сквозь пространство и время.  
  


***

  
  
Сара спала. Было тепло, но ей казалось, что вокруг стало темнее.  
  
Она часто заморгала, пытаясь разглядеть что-либо, но даже корона Короля Гоблинов исчезла во мраке.  
  
_Концертный зал — вот где мы._  
  
Сара закусила губу. Они находились в фойе, справа — лестница, слева — банкетная, а дальше концертный зал. Но она почти ничего не видела, кроме отблесков зеркал и мерцания старинных часов.  
  
Джарет осторожно поставил Сару на ноги и накинул на нее свой плащ. Одной рукой он сжимал плечо Сары, удерживая ткань, а другой провел по волосам, задумчиво вглядываясь во тьму.  
  
Сара с восторгом наблюдала, как его ловкие пальцы одну за другой выпутывали из волос звезды.  
  
Джарет нахмурился, но увидев ее восхищенное лицо, расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Как ты это делаешь? — удивленно выдохнула Сара.  
  
— Тебе они нравятся?  
  
Джарет щелкнул пальцами, и звезды взвились в воздух.  
  
— Они прекрасны… — мечтательно пробормотала Сара.  
  
Джарет убрал руку с ее плеча, переплел их пальцы, чтобы поднести ее ладони к губам.  
  
— Ты гораздо красивее…  
  
Сара вздрогнула, от прикосновения его губ. Плащ скользнул вниз, и по телу пробежала волна мурашек.  
  
_Подождите-ка…_  
  
Внутри все сжалось от ужаса, когда Сара поняла, что была абсолютно голой.  
  
Где моя одежда? Как это произошло?  
  
Сара задрожала, когда Джарет отстранился. Каждой частичкой она чувствовала на себе его взгляд.  
  
— Воистину, любовь моя, — его низкий голос очаровывал. — Сами звезды позавидуют твоему сиянию.  
  
Джарет зачерпнул звезды ладонями, что-то прошептал им и подбросил в воздух. Сара вскрикнула, боясь, что те разобьются, но звезды воспарили, соединенные меж собой серебряной цепочкой, словно сверкающие драгоценные камни.  
  
— Посмотри, что я предлагаю тебе… — голос Джарета обволакивал словно шелк. Король потянулся к ней, чтобы закрепить на шее ожерелье.  
  
Звезды не обожгли ни жаром, ни холодом, когда легли на грудь. В их свете, кожа сияла словно луна.  
  
Сара вскинула голову и поймала полный голодный взгляд Джарета. Его руки по-прежнему покоились на ее шее. Он потянулся, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Сара отстранилась.  
Джарет сузил глаза.  
  
— Сара…  
  
Долгий, скорбный звук оборвал его на полуслове.  
  
Часы пробили четверть часа. Джарет кинул взгляд на лестницу.  
  
— Время еще есть.  
  
Сара едва различила его шепот в шелесте плаща. Джарет взял девушку за локоть и повел к подножию лестницы, заставив встать на первую ступеньку.  
  
Сара задрожала, взглянув в его глаз.  
  
_Впервые. Нет. Впервые, пока они стояли._  
  
Память протянула к ней костлявые руки, обдав смрадом гниения, и скалясь. Сара задохнулась, ощутив вдруг ужасный холод…  
  
— Тише… — Джарет поймал ее взгляд.  
  
— Любовь моя, мое сокровище, — выдохнул он сквозь зубы. — Я думал только о себе, о том, что могу потерять…  
  
Его глаза блестели в темноте.  
  
— Но теперь ты, наконец, моя, и приготовил тебе подарок.  
  
— Я не хочу от тебя никаких подарков, — Сара попыталась снять ожерелье. — Я не хочу…  
  
— И все же этот подарок, Сара… — прошептал Король Гоблинов. Его руки, одна в перчатке, другая — нет, коснулись ее лица, очертили изгиб шеи, спускаясь к ключицам.  
Джарет медленно улыбнулся, прожигая Сару взглядом. — … предназначен тебе.  
  
Джарет приник губами к шее, выцеловывая дорожку вниз, пока его руки блуждали по телу, скользя все ниже.  
  
Сара удивленно выдохнула, когда Джарет опустился перед ней на колени. Зубами он стянул оставшуюся перчатку вместе с золотой цепочкой (которую забрал у Сары ранее). Сара услышала, как кто-то скулит, и только потом поняла, что это была она сама.  
  
_Отойди._  — Все мысли вылетели из головы, когда Джарет очертил языком пупок, одной рукой обнимая ее за талию, а другой скользну между бедер. —  _Сделай шаг назад. Отойди от него._  
Сара попыталась пошевелить ногами и чуть не упала, в последний момент сумев неловко ухватиться за перила.  
  
_Почему я не могу пошевелить пальцами?_  
  
Сара опустила взгляд вниз. В ладони она сжимала потрепанный перевод.  
  
Колени подогнулись. Поддерживаемая Джаретом, Сара легла на лестничные ступени. Колючий ворс царапал спину, но гораздо острее Сара ощущала, как Джарет выводил языком узоры на внутренней стороне бедер.  
  
_Перевод… окончание песни… прочитай, пока не стало слишком поздно…поздно для чего? Что он говорил про конец? Что он делает…_  
  
Дрожащими руками Сара развернула листок, пытаясь не обращать внимания на жар, разливающийся по телу при каждом умелом движении пальцев и языка Джарета.  
  
Тяжело дыша, она постаралась собраться.  
  
_Просто прочитай… сосредоточься… не думай о том, что он делает… просто не думай… что он делает?_  
  
Все мысли тут же улетучились, когда Джарет развел ее берда в стороны и приник ртом к сосредоточению женственности.  
  
— Ах, пожалуйста, — застонала Сара, когда вспышка удовольствия пронзила все тело — Джарет, я не могу…  
  
Она поднесла ладонь с переводом к губам и прикусила костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать. Другую руку Сара запустила в волосы Джарета и резко дернула светлые пряди, заставив его утробно зарычать.  
  
Мысли лихорадочно метались в голове.  
  
_Осторожней с короной… упавшие звезды обожгут тебя… падают…звезды горят…_  
  
Задыхаясь, Сара разжала руку и впилась взглядом в последние строки баллады. Издалека донеслась музыка.  
  
_Dem Vater grauset’s, er reitet geschwind,  
Er hält in Armen das ächzende Kind,_  
  
Сара попыталась сосредоточиться на переводе, игнорируя то, как язык Джарета сладко ласкал ее, как шелк его волос мягко струился сквозь пальцы.  
  
Свет звезд выхватил буквы, и Сара прочла:  
  
_Отец испугался и шпорит коня,  
К груди прижимая сильнее дитя_  
  
Сара выгнулась дугой, застонав от удовольствия, когда Джарет ввел внутрь ее палец. Если так пойдет и дальше, то она…  
  
_Erreicht den Hof mit Müh' und Not;  
In seinen Armen das Kind war tot._  
  
Музыка вырвалась в мысли. Чей-то высокий голос отчаянно молил… о чем-то… кого-то…  
  
Сару пробила крупная дрожь, когда Джарет добавил еще один палец. Она могла поклясться, что он ухмыляется.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Сара глянула на листок с перевод, сжатый вместе с ожерельем в дражайшей руке. – Джарет… пожалуйста… я не могу…  
  
_И вот он домчался до дома, глядит:  
Дитя на груди его, мертвый, лежит._  
  
Сара вскрикнула. Серебристый свет заполнил все пространство, звезды льдинками скользил по разгоряченной коже.  
  
_…Дитя на груди его, мертвый, лежит…_  
  
— Вот так, — зашипел Джарет. — Не сдерживайся, кончи для меня, Сара. Кричи.  
  
— Нет…  
  
_…Мертвое дитя…_  
  
Бездыханное тело Тоби со сломанной шеей. Дети, с песней шагающие в пропасть. Она сама, распростертая на дне оврага, в луже собственной замерзшей крови.  
Сара запрокинула голову назад, ударившись о ступени, сжала в руках листок с переводом и платиновые пряди, и застонала, когда звезды обожгли холодом груди.  
  
— Я не буду. Я не хочу твоих подарков…  
  
Она зарыдала, когда Джарет отстранился. Король прожигал ее взглядом, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Если ты не кончишь для меня, Сара, тогда…  
  
Сара взглянула в его глаза. По телу пробежали мурашки, разнося отголоски удовольствия. Джарет смотрелна на нее с убийственным намерением, оскалив острые зубы, словно намеревался съесть ее…  
  
_…Дитя на груди его, мертвый, лежит…_  
  
Он впился пальцами в ее разведенные бедра. Сара вскрикнула, когда Джарет резко вошел в нее, и взял ее лицо в ладони.  
  
… — кончишь вместе со мной, — прорычал он и больно укусил мочку уха. — Давай же, Сара, — он буквально вдалбливал в нее каждое слово. — Порадуй меня. Отдайся мне.  
  
_…Мертвое дитя… я умираю…_  
  
На этот раз все было иначе. Тело наполнилось жаром. Сара впилась Джарету в плечо, и почувствовала, как напряглись мышцы его рук. Видела, как он приник к ее шее, двигаясь над ней и внутри нее. Девушка зажмурилась, услышав шипение Джарета. Слова и музыка кружили голову. Сара затрепетала и, выгнув спину, сорвала ожерелье, вцепившись другой рукой в плечо Джарета…  
  
_Я умираю… падаю…_  
  
Джарет поцеловал ее и прошептал в губы:  
  
— Отдайся мне, — он опустил руку вниз, где соединялись их тела, отчего Сара вцепилась в его гриву, с криком кончая вместе с ним. Звезды вспыхнули серебром и сорвались вниз. И Сара падала вместе с ними во тьму…  
  


***

  
  
Сара открыла глаза. Кругом стояла кромешная тьма. Девушка закашлялась. Горло пересохло, спина ныла там, где жесткий ворс оцарапал кожу.  
  
Сара с трудом села, борясь с головокружением.  
  
По коже пробежали мурашки.  
  
Она чувствовала, что он рядом.  
  
Медленно, Сара повернула голову.  
  
Джарет сидел у ее ног, пересыпая в ладонях осколки света, точно горсть песка.  
  
Он остановился, обернулся и улыбнулся.  
  
Сара почувствовала, как нечто теплое и влажное стекает по коже — подождите-ка. Она оглядела себя. На ногах уже начали расцветать синяки. Сара шевельнулась и вздрогнула, почувствовав, как скользят друг о друга бедра.  
  
Она инстинктивно прикрыла грудь руками, заметив, что Джарет поднялся, и встал перед ней, протягивая руку.  
  
Его улыбка стала шире.  
  
— К чему теперь стесняться, драгоценная?  
  
Сара ничего не ответила, и лишь покачала головой.  
  
Улыбка растаяла; нахмурившись, он схватил Сару за руку и поставил на ноги, прежде чем она смогла убежать.  
  
— Я надеялся, повеселить тебя, — обиженно выдохнул он и накинул ей на плечи плащ.  
  
— Подожди… — прохрипела Сара. Ткань еще хранила тепло его тела.  
  
— Чего? — Джарет склонил голову.  
  
— Твой плащ… — Сара закрыла глаза, пытаясь подобрать слова. Я потная. Я пахну тобой. Я не хочу, не хочу находиться рядом с тобой. Отпусти меня…  
  
— Не волнуйся об этом, — благодушно ответил Джарет. По правде говоря, — он обхватил ее за плечи и повел прочь от лестницы, — ты очень нравишься мне такой.  
  
Сара с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь унять дрожь в ногах и не слушать Короля Гоблинов.  
  
— Да… — Джарет помолчал. Затем его длинные пальцы ухватились за край плаща и стянули его вниз. Холодный воздух омыл Сару, и девушка прикусила губу.  
  
— Посмотри, — голос Джарета зазвучал низко. Сара почувствовала, как он сжал ее бедра. — Посмотри, как ты прекрасна…  
  
Сара закрыла глаза и вздрогнула, когда над самым ухом прозвучал шепот:  
  
— Открой глаза и взгляни, Сара.  
  
Дрожа, Сара открыла глаза.  
  
В любом другом зеркале она выглядела бы обычной девушкой. Это зеркало, висящее над софой, подсвечивали звезды. В руках Джарета она выглядела…  
  
_Как же?_  
  
— Красивая, — выдохнул он. — Взгляни, какая ты красива…  
  
Сара посмотрела на свое отражение. Темные впавшие глаза, изможденное лицо, спутанные волосы. Тело было усыпано отметинами от укусов и пальцев Джарета. По ключице серебряной цепочкой протянулся ожог, оставленный звездами.  
  
Приглядевшись, она заметила, как под кожей змеятся серебряные лоза и цветы, вросшие в руки и ноги…  
  
Джарет положил подбородок на макушку Сары и встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале. Одна рука лежала на плече девушки, не давая плащу упасть, а в другой плескался звездный свет.  
  
Красное на серебряном, черное на белом — в его руках она сияла, словно жемчужина, словно луна…  
  
_…Дитя на груди его, мертвый, лежит…_  
  
Сара отстраненно наблюдала, как по щеке скатилась слеза. Затем еще одна.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
Лицо Короля Гоблинов было бесстрастным.  
  
— Да, любовь моя?  
  
Сара глубоко вздохнула, и, обернувшись, посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
—… Я не хочу умирать.  
  
Наступившая тишина была почти осязаемой.  
  
Джарет прикрыл глаза и нежно погладил Сару по волосам, позволяя плащу соскользнуть вниз. Взглянув на нее, он осторожно смахнул слезы.  
  
— Моя печальная любовь. Тебе не нужно бояться, ведь ты будешь жить вечно.  
  
Сара молчала.  
  
— Ты оставишь позади этот жалкий бренный мир и будешь жить со мной, вечно.  
  
Сару душили рыдания, пока вкрадчивый голос Джарета ласкал слух.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
— Шшш, — оборвал ее Король Гоблинов и заключил в свои объятия. — Пройдись со мной.  
  
Он зашагал прочь от зеркала, увлекая Сару за собой.  
  
Часы пробили три четверти часа.  
  
Сара облизнула губы.  
  
— Который час?  
  
Они остановились в центре фойе.  
  
Джарет вглядывался во тьму. Он улыбнулся и погладил плечо Сары.  
  
— Почти полночь.  
  
Сара обняла себя за плечи, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.  
  
_Почему я вся дрожу?_  
  
_…Дитя на груди его, мертвый, лежит…_  
  
Пальцы что-то нащупали. Сара взглянула вниз.  
  
Перевод.  
  
_Песни было достаточно. Песни и моего подарка._  
  
Подарок. Его подарок — заклинание.  
  
Джарет взглянул на нее и слегка нахмурился.  
  
— Что-не так?  
  
_Быстрее, придумай же что-нибудь! Тяни время, отвлеки его!_  
  
Сара перевела взгляд на лестницу. Ступени вели вверх, где стояли старинные, поблескивающие в тусклом свете, часы.  
  
Волосы встали дыбом, когда Сара увидела кружившую у подножия лестницы тьму. Набухая и пузырясь, та сочилась вверх по степеням.  
  
Ей не нужно было притворяться — она по-настоящему испугалась.  
  
— Так темно…  
  
— Ах это… — Джарет тут же расслабился. — Да, знаю. Но ничего не поделаешь, на этот раз мы должны пройти длинным путем.  
  
Держа звездный свет одной рукой, другой Король Гоблинов сорвал из воздуха кристалл. Он подул на сферу, и та поплыла по воздуху к лестнице, опускаясь все ниже и ниже пока не скрылась во тьме.  
  
Джарет задумчиво наблюдал за движением кристалла.  
  
Кристалл и знакомый жест всколыхнули воспоминания Сары. Ей нужно было произнести верные слова. Она могла еще что-то сделать.  
  
Сжимая перевод, Сара положила ладонь Джарету на грудь. Улыбаясь, Король Гоблинов повернулся к ней…  
  
И замер, увидев выражение ее лица.  
  
Гладя на него снизу-вверх, Сара вздернула подбородок.  
  
— У тебя нет…  
  
Джарет закрыл глаза.  
  
— Ты правда хочешь произнести эти слова, моя дорогая Сара?  
  
_Не позволяй ему отвлечь тебя._  
  
_…Дитя на груди его, мертвый, лежит…_  
  
— Если ты сделаешь это, то осознаешь правду, — мягко проговорил Король Гоблинов.  
  
Сара выдохнула и вложила ему в ладонь перевод.  
  
— Я возвращаю тебе твой подарок.  
  
Набравшись решимости, она произнесла:  
  
— У тебя нет власти надо мной.  
  


***

  
  
Джарет бесстрастно глядел на нее.  
  
Дрожа, Сара заозиралась вокруг.  
  
Полночь еще не наступила. Я, конечно, не Золушка, но какой-нибудь знак, что все кончено не помешал бы. У него нет власти надо мной.  
  
— По правде говоря, любовь моя… — голос Джарта опустился на нее словно снежные хлопья. Он запустил руку в складки плаща и вытащил птицу с золотыми крыльями. — Боюсь, ты в моей власти.  
  
Сара уставилась на птицу. Та защебетала, склонив головку на бок.  
  
От потрясения Сара застыла.  
  
— Видишь ли, — заговорил Джарет, — эти слова обладали силой, когда ты еще могла бороться со мной, когда могла дышать… — он прижал палец к губам. — Когда ты была жива.  
  
Король Довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Что мне нужно было сделать, чтобы отвлечь тебя от главного, Сара? Как я мог заставить тебя думать только о любимом брате. А потом — чтобы ты отчаянно пыталась спасти собственное тело, подгоняемая страхом и ненавистью, когда должна была думать о своей душе.  
  
Джарет поднес птицу к лицу.  
  
— Мне ничего не нужно делать, кроме того, что я уже сделал.  
  
При звуке его голоса птичка вздрогнула и распушила перья.  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Так печальна и нежна, любовь моя, — Джарет вздохнул, глядя на Сару. — Тебе незачем тревожиться, любимая — ей больше не больно. Я обладаю огромной властью, Сара, — Мужчина склонил голову, не отрывая взгляда от лица Сары. — Властью над ветром и снегом, над солнцем и луной, над звездами. — Проговорил он. — Над холмами и полями. Я хозяин врат из рога и врат из слоновой кости. Я сплетаю грезы.  
  
Джарет смотрел на нее, и острые черты его лица были мертвенно-бледными.  
  
— И властвую над самой смертью.  
  
Он протянул руку, отчего плащ взметнулся, и Сара увидела, как маленькая бледная птичка вспорхнула в темную бездну.  
  
Вот в последний раз блеснули золотые крылья, и птица скрылась во тьме.  
  


***

  
  
Сердце камнем упало вниз.  
  
Сара стояла, не в силах пошевелиться. Джарет шагнул к ней и притянул к себе, укрывая плащом. Сара чувствовала тепло его тела, и как по щекам бегут слезы.  
— Ты преподнесла мне такой прекрасный подарок … — тихо промолвил он. — Моя дражайшая любовь. Среди звезд лежит бесчисленное множество путей. Существует множество способов путешествовать между мирами, и ты выбрала ведущий в мое королевство. Словами не описать, как я польщен…  
  
Сара закрыла глаза.  
  
— Я ничего не выбирала. И ничего тебе не отдавала. Все, что у тебя есть, ты забрал у меня силой.  
  
Сара почувствовала, как он улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. Но так разве не так поется в песнях?  
  
Между ними вновь воцарилась гнетущая тишина.  
  
Подарок, — Сара было опустошена. — Я слишком поздно вернула ему заклинание. Подождите-ка. Заклинание. У меня есть год и день, чтобы разрушить чары…  
Сара распахнула глаза, потрясенная озарением, и встретилась взглядом с Джаретом. Ее передернуло, от выражения торжества на его лице.  
  
— Моя драгоценная, — страстно зашептал Джарет. — Ты — мой подарок.  
  
Он взял листок с переводом, обмотал золотой цепочкой и рассыпал сверху звезды. Затем сплел из сияющих золотисто-серебряных нитей корону.  
  
Глядя Саре в глаза, Джарет надел тиару ей на голову.  
  
— Ты единственная достойна, — властно и ликующе провозгласил он. — Ты моя невеста, и станешь королевой. Ты будешь править наравне со мной до тех пор, пока не упадут последние звезды, и этому бренному миру не придет конец. — Его глаза пылали неземным огнем. — И даже тогда мы будем торжествовать, и править вечно.  
  
Сара ощутила вкус крови.  
  
И только потом поняла, что прокусила губу.  
  
Джарет улыбнулся ей, затем наклонился и поцеловал.  
  
Сара вздрогнула, когда зубы Джарет задели ранку.  
  
Взгляд Джарета потеплел, и он завел руки ей за спину, надевая ей на плечи плащ.  
  
— Боли не будет — я обещаю тебе.  
  
Заскрипели шестеренки старинных часов на верху лестницы.  
  
У меня есть год и день, чтобы разрушить заклинание…  
  
Джарет соприкоснулся с ней лбом.  
  
— Моя невеста, моя королева, закрой глаза.  
  
Сара глянула в сторону и увидела, что клубящаяся тьма подобралась совсем близко…  
  
Она не чувствовала страха.  
  
_С чего бы ей испытывать страх?_  
  
Часы пробили четверть часа, полчаса…  
  
Джарет был прав — она не боялась, не ощущала ни тревоги, ни боли. Губы, грудь, бедра были не тронуты, и кожу приятно омывал холодок. Никакой боли, пронзающей легкие, голова не пульсировала. Сара ничего не ощущала кроме…  
  
И тогда она поняла, что Джарет солгал.  
  
Ибо боль, острая и бескрайняя, терзала сердце. Скорбь по брату и семье, по друзьям и земной жизни, которая ускользала из рук словно песок, подхваченный вихрем. Бездонная боль за тех, кого она потеряла, горькая печаль по тем, кто заботился о ней и кто будет скорбеть — все это разбило ей сердце. Сара вдруг поняла, что плачет.  
  
Часы пробили час.  
  
У меня есть год и день.  
  
Тьма поднялась из бездны, и теперь пенилась вокруг их ног.  
  
Джарет крепче обнял ее.  
  
— Дитя дорогое, пойдем же со мной.  
  
Его шепот эхом разнесся во мраке.  
  
— Пойдем со мной.  
  
Тьма поднималась все выше. Сара закрыла глаза.  
  
_…Год и один день…_  
  
И почувствовала, как Джарет сцеловывает ее слезы, ее память и ее имя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Согласно греческой мифологии, сны не сбывающиеся приходят к людям через врата из слоновой кости, сны же вещие – через врата из рога.


	14. Эпилог

Из громкоговорителей доносилась простенькая мелодия, резкий свет люминесцентных ламп бил в глаза. В коридоре витал стойкий запах антисептиков.  
  
Мужчина, повесив голову, беспокойно ходил из угла в угл; рядом в кресле сидела женщина — бледное лицо, покрасневшие от слез глаза — крепко прижимая к себе мальчика.  
  
— Мистер Уильямс? — Из соседней вышел молодой мужчина в белом халате, держа в руках медицинскую карту.  
  
— Да?  
  
Он нервно вцепился в медицинскую карту.  
  
— Я доктор Лу. Последние несколько часов с работал под руководством доктора Дирфелд. Мне нужно поговорить с вами, сэр …  
  
Мужчина, тот, что постарше, кивнул в сторону кресла, где, прислушиваясь к их разговору, сидел мальчик.  
  
— Хмм…- доктор Лу на мгновение замялся. — Возможно, нам лучше поговорить наедине, если вы и ваша жена не против.  
  
— Говорю тебе, — донеслось из-за угла. — Гипотермия — удивительная штука. Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Как говаривала моя мать: ты не мертв, разве что теплый труп.  
  
Из-за угла показался говоривший.Им оказался полный, долговязый доктор в больничном халате.  
  
Первым, что он увидел, это доктор Лу, отчаянно подававший какие-то знаки. Вторым — взбешенного Роберта Уилльямса, который уже готов был его придушить…  
  
— Сукин сын! Не смей говорить так о моей дочери!  
  
— Роберт! — надломленно окликнула мужа Карен.  
  
Тоби залился слезами.  
  
— Эй, эй! — долговязый мужчина, попытался утихомирить безутешного отца — Простите, я не знал, что вы здесь. Простите.  
  
Дверь палаты распахнулась.  
  
— Что здесь происходит? — Доктор, полноватая женщина преклонного возраста, смерила своих подчиненных рассерженным взглядом. — Доктор Харт, объяснитесь.  
  
Молодой доктор, освободился из захвата Роберта и попятился, смущенно теребя халат.  
  
— Простите, мэм, я повел себя не этично. Я не думал, что кто-то может услышать, и что, родственники все еще будут здесь.  
  
— Довольно, — прервала его доктор, не желая выслушивать оправдания. — Этот инцидент пойдет в ваше личное дело, и я поговорю с вашим руководителем. Доктор Лу?  
  
— Да, мэм?  
  
— Возьмите Доктора Харта и молодого человека, — она указала на Тоби. — и прогуляйтесь.  
  
— Сейчас, мэм?  
  
— Да. Сейчас, — главврач вздохнула. — Мистер и миссис Уилльямс?  
  
— Да? — слабо отозвалась Карен.  
  
— Я доктор Дирфелд, заведующая отделением интенсивной терапии. Должна попросить вас уделить мне пару минут наедине, — женщина распахнула дверь.  
  
Карен поднялась со стула, машинально взяв сумочку. Подошла к мужу и взглянула на Тоби.  
  
Мальчик смотрел на нее, по его лицу были размазаны слезу. Двое врачей уже ждали, чтобы проводить его.  
  
— Прогуляйся с докторами, парень. Мы будем ждать тебя здесь, когда вернешься, — после стычки, голос Роберта все еще был грубым.  
  
— Обещаешь?  
  
— Конечно, — Карен выдавила улыбку. — Обещаем.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Карен проводила взглядом их удаляющиеся спины.  
  
— Мистер Уилльямс, миссис Уилльямс… — доктор Дирфелд помрачнела, став старше на несколько лет. — Мы подождем священника и тогда поговорим.  
  


***

  
  
Коридоры были наполнены обычными для больницы звуками: приказы по громкой связи и скрип каталок, заглушали тихое шарканье ботинок Тоби.  
  
Доктор Харт откашлялся.  
  
— Итак, — его голос эхом разлетелся по коридору. Мужчина досадливо поморщился. — Так, ты Тоби, верно?  
  
Тоби кивнул, не поднимая глаз от своих ботинок. Рюкзак тащился за ним по полу.  
  
— Тоби, ты любишь бейсбол?  
  
Доктор Лу окинул коллегу презрительным взглядом.  
  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Тоби.  
  
— Хмм. Ладно. Как насчет футбола?  
  
Они подошли к пластиковым стульям перед окном, Харт плюхнулся на сиденье и похлопал по соседнему стулу. Тоби сел на самый край. Лу прислонился к оконной раме и бросил взгляд на мальчика.  
  
— Не люблю футбол.  
  
— Ну, — Харт надул щеки словно лягушка. Этот приемом часто пользовались в педиатрии, чтобы рассмешить маленьких пациентов, но на сей раз он не сработал. — А что тебе нравится?  
  
Тоби не отвечал. Харт переглянулся с Лу.  
  
— Тоби?  
  
Тоби заплакал.  
  
— Это все моя вина….  
  
— Нет, это не так! — поспешил переубедить мальчика доктор Лу.  
  
— Ты ни в чем не виноват, Тоби, — поддержал коллегу Харт.  
  
— Тоби, — сдержанно начал Лу. — Ты должен понять, что это был несчастный случай. Никто не мог его предвидеть. Твоя сестра упала, ударилась головой и замерзла.  
  
— Она сказала мне не выходить из машины. Мне приснился кошмар, я был так напуган… — завыл Тоби.  
  
— Шшш, — Харт, чье лицо выражало искреннюю заботу, успокаивающе обнял Тоби за плечи. — Ты хороший мальчик, ты сделал то, что велела тебе сестра, но когда понял, что твориться что-то неладное отправился ее искать, верно?  
  
— Ты очень храбрый, — тихо проговорил Лу.  
  
Ответом им был детский плач.  
  
— Но я нашел ее слишком поздно…  
  
Врачи обменялись долгими взглядами. Лу втянул голову в плечи и отвернулся к окну. Харт молча держал Тоби за руку, пока тот немного успокоился.  
  
Лу обернулся, в надежде сменить тему разговора.  
  
— Тоби, что тебе нравится? Что у тебя рюкзаке?  
  
Тоби всхлипнул.  
  
— М-музыка. Я хотел дать ей послушать свои любимые песни. Она взяла меня на концерт, поэтому я прихватил лучшие компакт-диски.  
  
— Музыка — это замечательно. Я сам когда-то учился музыке, — вздохнул Лу. — Что там у тебя за диски?  
  
Тоби порылся в рюкзаке и вытащил диск. Харт вырвал его из рук, и, прищурившись, прочел:  
  
— «Золотое собрание сочинений Шуберта». Die Forelle — Форель…  
  
Лу улыбнулся.  
  
— Я слышал о нем.  
  
— Я как-то пел его, — Тоби неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Отлично. Что еще?  
  
— Давай-ка посмотрим другой диск, — оживился Харт. — Ммм…Winterreise — Зимний Путь.  
  
— Она звучала на концерте, — нижняя губа Тоби дрожала. — Очень красива песня.  
  
Лу бросил на Харта предупреждающий взгляд. Брови последнего взлетели вверх, и мужчина поспешил отвлечь Тоби.  
  
— Ладно, давай поговорим о другом диске. «Шуберт. Сборник струнной музыки». Очень мило, очень мило…квинтеты, квинтеты, Die Forelle — «Форель», квартеты, «Der Todunddas» Mädchen — «Смерть и Дева»…  
  
Харт запнулся и замер. Лу вздрогнул.  
  
Оба посмотрели на Тоби.  
  
Мальчик не слушал. Он смотрел в окно, на бледный зимний солнечный свет и по его щекам как талая вода струились слезы.  
  


***

  
  
Воздух наполнился чудесными переливами музыки. В небесной вышине ярко сияли звезды. Она рассматривала картину: златокудрый круглолицый мальчик. Он сжимал помятую сумку, печально опустив плечи, и плакал, глядя в окно.  
  
_Что?_  
  
Девушка моргнула и посмотрела вверх. Сквозь решетчатую крышу из белого дерева, оплетенную лозой с бледными листьями и тяжелыми гроздьями жемчуга, проглядывали звезды. Серебристый свет озарял проход. Она посмотрела вправо и увидела простиравшиеся вдаль мраморные полы и стены. Слева было точно так же. Или то было зеркалом? Прозрачный камень, а может зеркало, явило ей отражение бледной девушки в платье из золотой парчи.  
  
Темные волосы венчала изящная золотая тиара.  
  
Она перевела взгляд на картину. Что-то в ней притягивало внимание…  
  
— Вот ты где, — раздалось из-за спины. Знакомый голос искрился силой.  
  
Девушка улыбнулась про себя.  
  
_Магия…_  
  
Она медленно обернулась и увидела прислонившегося к стене мужчину. Бледный, красивый, как и она, богато одетый. Грива платиновых волос сияла в звездном свете словно хвост кометы.  
  
— Я тебя знаю, верно? — она с интересом вслушалась в собственный голос. Он оказался низким, и в нем чувствовалась твердость, что радовало слух.  
  
Губы мужчины на миг изогнулись в легкой улыбке.  
  
— О да, ты хорошо меня знаешь.  
  
Он оттолкнулся от стены и, сделав пару шагов, остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, глядя на нее, не делая попыток приблизиться.  
  
Сердце сжалось, стоило заметить залегшие под глазами темные тени.  
  
— Ты неважно выглядишь, — она заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. — Устал?  
  
Мужчина небрежно пожал плечами.  
  
— Немного. Я только что вернулся из долгого путешествия. Но я очень рад видеть тебя здесь, моя леди.  
  
_Моя леди._ Она попробовала слова на вкус, и они были сладкими, как мед или фиалки после дождя.  
  
— Я — твоя леди?  
  
Снова та же мимолетная улыбка.  
  
— Да.  
  
Подумав, девушка протянула руку и нежно коснулась его лица. Мужчина не шелохнулся, лишь прикрыл глаза.  
  
Она обвела темные круги под глазами, и спустилась вниз, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи. Несколько шелковых прядей упали на остро очертание скулы.  
  
Мужчина шумно выдохнул и прижался в поцелуе к ее ладони.  
  
_Что…_  
  
Она отдернула руку, вдруг ощутив… беспокойство? Нет, скорее усталость.  
  
— Я тоже чувствую себя измотанной.  
  
Открыв глаза, мужчина шагнул к ней и деликатно обнял девушку за талию.  
  
— Ты была… больна.  
  
— Больна?  
  
— Да… — хрипло ответил он. — И только недавно поправилась, чему я бесконечно рад, моя леди.  
  
Последние слова он прошептал ей на ухо, прежде чем нежно поцеловать щеку, посылая по телу дрожь.  
  
_Ох…_  
  
Девушка заглянула ему в глаза.  
  
 — Джарет.  
  
Джарет заметно напрягся.  
  
— Да?  
  
—… Джарет. — Она помолчала. — Это ведь твое имя, верно?  
  
— Да, это так, — он расслабил плечи.  
  
— Я так и думала.  
  
Девушка снова повернулась к картине.  
  
— Ты, кажется, заинтригована, моя леди.  
  
_Заинтригована._  
  
Она задумалась, перекатывая слово на языке.  
  
— Скорее озадачена…  
  
Повисла тишина. Она вздохнула, нарушая затянувшуюся паузу.

  
— Она напоминает мне о чем-то…— В его молчании она отчетливо слышала немой вопрос. — Но я не могу понять, о чем именно.  
  
— Возможно, ты вспомнишь позже, — загадочно произнес Джарет.  
  
— Кто знает.  
  
 — В конце концов, ты же вспомнила мое имя.  
  
— Да, — улыбнувшись, она откинулась на его грудь, чувствуя, как теплые руки сомкнулись вокруг нее. — Я вспомнила.  
  
Повернув голову, она увидела, что Джарет улыбается. А потом он наклонился и поцеловал ее.  
  
Легкий как крылья бабочки поцелуй разлился теплом по телу. Она выдохнула от удовольствия. Джарет положил подбородок ей на макушку и гладил ее по волосам. Они долго стояли в объятиях друг друга посреди перламутра и зеркал.  
  
Наконец, Джарет взял ее за руку и повел по коридору. По пути она разглядывала другие картины. Закат. Зал, полный людей. Мужчина в странном, черно-белом одеянии. Сосновый лес. Серебряное дерево. Белый олень…  
  
— Ах…  
  
— Да? — Джарет остановился.  
  
— Есть в этом что-то необычное, — она кивнула на полотно с оленем.  
  
Джарет крепче сжал ее ладонь.  
  
— Тому, кого ты видишь трудно дать определение. Это проводник. Хранитель Путей.  
  
— Путей?  
  
Джарет небрежно пожал плечами.  
  
— Путей, троп, лабиринтов, дорог. Один из проводников по разным мирам, чаще между царством смертных и тем, что ожидает после, — мужчина изогнул бровь.  
  
— Мир смертных… — задумалась девушка. — Я смертная?  
  
Джарет медленно двинулся вперед, увлекая ее за собой. Вид у него был довольный.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Прикусив губу, девушка вновь взглянула на картины. Белый олень. Мост. Овраг…  
  
Она споткнулась. Джарет придержал ее за плечи, не давая упасть.  
  
— Все в порядке?  
  
— Не знаю. Просто почувствовала… себя странно.  
  
Тут до девушки донеслись отголоски мелодии.  
  
Отстранившись от Джарета, она быстро зашагала по коридору. А заметив у врат некие очертания, сорвалась на бег.  
  
Искусно исполненная клетка, внутри которой сидела маленькая бледная птичка с золотыми крыльями.  
  
— Какая же красивая!  
  
— Да, очень красивая, — совсем рядом раздался бархатный голос Джарета. Или то всего лишь эхо?  
  
Девушка обернулась. Джарет смотрел на нее и впервые искренне улыбался.  
  
Птица взволновано защебетала. И девушка коснулась прутьев клетки.  
  
— Думаю, я ей нравлюсь.  
  
— Такое нежное сердце, — она почувствовала, нежели увидела, как мужчина встал у нее за спиной. — Разве кто-то мог не влюбиться в тебя с первого взгляда?  
  
— Я хочу взять ее с собой, — она потянулась к дверце, но Джарет нежно перехватил ее руку.  
  
— Не стоит, любовь моя. Ей нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к новому дому.  
  
— Новому дому?  
  
Улыбка Джарета стала шире.  
  
— Я только недавно заполучил ее.  
  
Что-то в его словах не давало девушке покоя. Она хотела было вновь повернуться к клетке, но Джарет провел рукой по ее волосам и поймал ее губы в поцелуе, прижимая девушку к стене. Все мысли о птице улетучились. Девушка обняла Джарета, чувствуя, как от поцелуев алеют щеки, а от прикосновений внутри разгорается огонь. Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, она ухватилась за лацканы его камзола, тяжело дыша.  
  
Кончиками пальцев она коснулась его щеки.  
  
— За что?  
  
Джарет рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет никакой причины, — Он улыбнулся. Его глаза блестели. — Я просто рад, что ты здесь, со мной.  
  
— Да…  
  
 Джарет, рыча, принялся осыпать поцелуями ее шею. Она прижалась к нему, чувствуя трепет…  
  
Громко вереща, птица билась о прутья клетки.  
  
Девушка нахмурилась.  
  
— Джарет…  
  
— Ты слышишь? — перебил он.  
  
Девушка прислушалась. По ту сторону врат доносились звуки музыки. Радостная и светлая, мелодия звала танцевать.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Джарет взял ее за руку и отворил врата. Музыка хлынула им навстречу, и девушке тут же захотелось пуститься в пляс. Она оглянулась назад, заметив, как Джарет сделал пасс рукой.  
  
Плющ и виноградная лоза, ромашки и розы, разрастаясь, начали оплетать врата, пока те не скрылись за серебряными и золотыми листьями, белоснежными цветами и жемчужными ягодами. Джарет поцеловал ее, а музыка все нарастала…  
  
Она в последний раз взглянула на птицу, бьющуюся в клетке, прежде чем врата за ними закрылись.

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. переводчика:  
> Teufel (нем.) - дьявол, демон.


End file.
